First Crush
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I found the orignal copy! It was misplaced in my directory. Suzie has a crush on a boy in her class. When she gets the guts to tell him her feelings, she gets her heart broken. FINISHED!! You'll be so shocked at the ending...
1. Daydreaming & Taste Tests

**First Crush 1**

**Daydreaming & Taste Tests**

Just like other digimon fanfic writers, I do not own digimon!

Twelve-year-old Suzie sighed as she rested her chin in her left palm, her eyes fixed on her crush Chip.  Class was about to start and he looked so hunky sitting in his chair with his arms stretched out and folded behind his head. For a pre-teen, he was pretty well built and was an exceptional athlete.  He had shiny blackish-brown hair and green eyes that had a spark in them.  Suzie began to daydream.

'Someday,' she thought and pictured that they were on a date at the beach.  They were looking at the stars and she was dressed in a pretty sundress, he in denim.  She shivered and he put his denim jacket around her shoulders.  Then they were caught in a special moment.  She could feel her heart racing as they leaned forward.  She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and sighed.

"Oh Chip…"

"Oh Suzie…"

****

"Suzie? Suzie?"

"Huh?" Suzie's eyes flipped open.  Chip's handsome face was replaced with the angry teacher's and she leaned back, embarrassed.  "Oh!"

"Suzie, do you know where you are now?" She demanded.

"Uh--uh, yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

Her classmates snickered around her and she groaned.  She looked up at Chip, but wasn't looking at her.  Chip didn't even seem to know that Suzie existed.  Suzie had to take action before it was too late.  If she wouldn't do it soon, she'll lose her chance.

'Tomorrow,' she thought, nodding, 'I'll give him a note.  Even a present, yeah, cookies.  Boys love junk food.'

After class, she followed him out the classroom.  Hugging her books, she gathered her courage.  She had never had the guts to even say 'hi' to him.  Maybe if she said high to him today, she'd be able to give him the present tomorrow.  It was simple. All she had to do was to say hi. She's always been so innocent and happy.  If she could talk to a giant rabbit in the Digiworld she didn't even know, surely she could at least say hi to her crush.  Worth a shot, right?

"Hi, Chip," she said bleakly behind him.

"Huh?" Chip mumbled and looked passed his shoulder to see a nervous Suzie.  Suzie almost melted. She loved his voice.  "Oh, hi, uh, Sylvie, right?"

'Sylvie?" Suzie thought, her heart dropping.  'He doesn't know my name and he's in my class!'  She smiled and shook her head, correcting him gently.  "No, it's Suzie.  Close though."

"Oh, right."

'Wow he's so cute,' she thought.  She stepped closer and could smell his cologne.  "I was wonderin--"

"Sorry, I uh, gotta go," he said, "soccer."

"Right. Have fun."

He ran off and she sighed heavily.  Step one was over.  Step two was expressing her feelings and step three was getting him to feel the same way.  She walked home, thinking how to solve this problem.  Was there someone she could talk to? Someone who knew about guys?  Someone who liked a guy and knew how to get their attention.  Jeri carried around that annoying, silly hand puppet and that got people's attention.  It did work on Takato.  But she couldn't try that.  Takato was different--he already did like Jeri. They were friends.  She had believed him when he said he had a digimon when Kenta and Kazu thought it was fake. And Rika, well, she was different from Jeri.  Nice but naughty.  Tough but soft.  She knew she had a thing for her brother and she knew that Henry liked her back.  It didn't take much of her to notice it.  Hearing him say, "Rika, Rika, Rika" in his sleep was enough.

Henry was always so nice to her too, even when Suzie thought she didn't deserve it.  She was a daughter of a model but didn't act it.  Suzie can't talk to her brother's love interest about boys. No way.  Rika would tell her that she was nuts.  She couldn't talk to Jeri either, even if she was a nice girl.  Jeri might give her weird advice.  She could probably talk to Lopmon, but she was a digimon, not a human.  

Suzie was by her herself but she could do it.  She'd come up with a way to tell Chip her feelings and win his.  

"I can do this," Suzie told herself.  "I've got to."  She came home and opened the door.  Her mom was there and she quickly said hi without having to explain her day at school.  She walked into her room and Lopmon jumped off her bed to greet her.

"Hi, Suzie," Lopmon said.

Suzie smiled at her digimon and sat down at her desk. Suzie pulled out a pen and a pad of girly stationary paper.  She took a deep breath before starting her message.  Lopmon jumped up and settled on her shoulder.

"What are you going to write, Suzie?" she inquired.

"You'll see."

_Dear Chip,_

_I've been crushing on you ever since I first saw you in class.  I love your smile, your eyes, and your masculine body.  I think you are gorgeous.  Always have.  I just now got the guts to tell you how I feel.  You are a great soccer player, the best.  I am so in love with you, Chip.  I know that we were meant to be together, you and I, forever.  There's no one else in school or on Earth that could love you as much as I do. We can be great together, Chip.  I can make you happy.  I know I can.  Just give me a chance, you won't regret it._

_Love always,_

_Suzie_

Suzie folded the note and put it in an envelope. 

Lopmon's eyes budged, "you've got a crush on someone?"

"Yes," Suzie said, taking her digimon in her arms and swinging her around.  "He's very cute.  I'm going to give him the note with a plate of cookies tomorrow."  She smiled.  "I'm so excited!"

Lopmon looked confused for a minute, "well, good luck I guess."

Suzie dropped Lopmon on her bed.  She went back into the kitchen and asked her mother if they had any ingredients to make cookies.

"Cookies, what for?"  She asked.

"Because…I want to give them someone," she answered reluctantly, "So, do we have the stuff?  Should I go to the market?"  
  


"Er, yes, of course."  She said.

"Perfect."  She pulled out the sugar, flour, and other dry ingredients from the cabinet and pulled out the eggs from the refrigerator. Her mother preheated the oven to 350 degrees. She started the batter and followed the recipe carefully.  "These cookies have to be perfect," she whispered under her breath while stirring the batter with a wooden spoon.   

The door opened and Henry came inside looking winded.  He must've had a tough day at school, or maybe an argument with Rika.

"Hi Henry," their mother said, "how was--"

"Don't ask," Henry grunted, heading for his room.  He stopped when he caught the scent off cookies and looked at his sister.  "Suzie, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Suzie demanded, looking to her brother out to the corner of her eye, "I'm making cookies." She turned her attention back to the bowl.  "Why is this thing so hard to stir?"

"Suzie, you shouldn't talk to your brother like that," her mother scolded.  "And you put too much sugar in at once."

"Oh," Suzie mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.  "Right."

"Why don't you just go out and buy some cookies?" Henry suggested.

"It's not the same!" Suzie exclaimed.

Henry was taken back, "oh, okay."  He went to his room.

After mixing, she took a teaspoon scooped some of the mix onto a cookie sheet in circles.  When it was full, she put it in the oven and put spoonfuls on another cookie sheet.  "Now, bake for thirty minutes or until they become a golden brown…" she whispered to herself, setting the timer.  She went to do her homework while she waited for the cookies to bake.  Then she heard Henry talking to someone on the phone.

"Huh?" she mumbled.  She peaked out of her room and saw her brother lying down on the couch with his phone to his ear.  

"I did, Takato," she heard him say.  "But you know Rika…" he let out a huge sigh.

Suzie had to laugh slightly.  Henry having problems with girls--she found it funny.  She knew he liked Rika just as much; well just as much Suzie liked Chip.  Now he was talking to Takato about her.  But he wasn't much of a 'ladies man' either, even if Takato was good friends with Jeri. Suzie checked on the cookies and they weren't done yet.  Though, the aroma started to seep from the kitchen to the whole apartment.  Suzie sighed, 'when are these cookies going to be done?' she wondered, tapping her fingers on the counter.  She was so nervous.  What if she messed up on them? What if she missed an ingredient?  Too much sugar, not enough sugar?  She bit her lip.  She could just see it.

****

"Hi, Chip," she crooned, handing him a plate of cookies, "I, uh, made these just for you!"

Chip smiled and took the plate of cookies. "Hey, thanks, Sally, you're all right."

"Suzie…" she muttered

"Suzie, that's right," he said and picked up a cookie.  He bit into one and started to chew.  He dropped the plate and it broke onto the floor.  The cookie fell out of his other hand and his face turned blue.  

"Chip, are you all right?"

He started to spit out the bit of cookie in his mouth.  "What is this junk? Are you trying to kill me?!"

Suzie looked on in surprise, "I'm sorry, I--"

"Leave me alone!"

"Chip, wait!  I'm so sorry!"

****

Suzie frowned then shook the thought away.  No.  She couldn't think like that.  She was certain she followed the recipe correctly.  The buzzer dinged and she pulled out the cookies and set them on top of the oven.  She let them cool.

"Now, I just need to test them," she said, picking up one and putting it on a napkin.  She looked at Henry, who was still on the phone with Takato.  "Hmmm," she grinned mischievously and walked up to him and handed the cookie into his face.  "Try this."

"Suzie, I'm on the phone," Henry muttered.

Suzie heard Takato's voice from the phone, "uhh, should I call back later?"

"Please, try the cookie and tell me what you think," Suzie insisted.  "It's important."

"Oh, all right," Henry groaned and took the cookie off the napkin and took a bite.

"Well, what do you think?" Suzie asked nervously.  "Are they okay?"

"What are you eating, Henry?" Takato demanded.  Suzie could visualize him looking quite puzzled.

"It's fine."

"Fine, that's all?  Are you sure?  Is it too salty or--"

"It tastes just like a cookie should taste like."

"Cookies?" Takato mumbled.

"Here, if you don't believe me, you eat finish it," Henry said, giving it back.  

"Okay," Suzie finished the cookie.  "Hmm, they do taste pretty good."

"See, I told you."

"I think I'll take a few to your friends and get their opinion," Suzie said.  "Just to make sure they're good enough.

"What?"

"Can you ask Takato to come here?"

"Suzie!"

"Or I can just come down," Suzie said, "his parents own a bakery after all and they can give me some pointers."  She put some on a paper plate and left the apartment.

"Suzie, get back here!" Henry yelled, still holding the phone.

"AAAAH!" Takato screamed.  "Henry!  My ears!"

"Oh, sorry, Takato."

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"My sister is being weird as usual."

"Oh, I see."

****

Suzie made haste to Takato's home.  "Hi, is Takato here?" she asked his mother.

"Yeah, I'll get him," she cupped her hand around her mouth and looked up to his bedroom, "Takato, someone is here to see you!"

Takato, who was still talking to Henry, came down the stairs.  "Suzie, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to try one of these cookies I made," she said, handing out  the plate.

"So that's what you and Henry were talking about," Takato said.

"Suzie's already there?" Henry asked.  "Tell her to get home right now!"

"Relax, Henry," Takato said.  "I'll call you back."

"Takato---"

Takato hung up.  "What's with the cookies?  Is this for a school project?"

"Something like that," Suzie said.  "I just need your opinion on them."

"How many did you make?" He asked, picking up a cookie.

"Two dozen," she said.  "You think that's enough?"

"Yeah," he bit into the cookie.  "Hmm."

"Well?"

Takato finished the cookie then shrugged.  "Good.  Well, tastes just like a cookie should taste like.  And take it from me, Suzie, I've tasted a lot of cookies."

Suzie looked around the bakery, "I'd bet. Thanks, Takato.  I'll go see what Rika thinks."

"Er, you might not want to do that--"  Takato began but Suzie already left.  The phone rang, startling Takato.  "Aaah! Oh…Hello?  Oh, hey Henry."

"Is Suzie still there?"

"No, she went to Rika's."

"She what?!"

"What's the deal with all these cookies?"

"I don't know…but if she ruins any chance with me and Rika---"

****

When Suzie got to Rika's home, her grandmother opened the door.  "Hi, is Rika here?" Suzie asked.

"Yes, honey, come right in," she said, letting her in.  "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks, ma'am," Suzie said, "I won't be here long."

"I'll go and get Rika," she said and went to her room. "Rika dear, there is someone here to see you."

"If it's Henry tell him to go away!" Rika cried.

Suzie raised an eyebrow.  Maybe something did happen between them today.  

"It's not Henry," her grandmother said, "it's…oh, what's your name honey?"

"Suzie!" Suzie cried.

"Oh, her name is Suzie."

Rika paused.  What would her _crush's_ sister be doing here?  She thought a minute, 'Henry probably sent her here.  When I see him tomorrow--' Rika stepped out and walked to Suzie.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  "Henry sent you, didn't he?"

"No."  Suzie said.  "I just want you to try one of my cookies."

"Well, isn't that nice," her grandmother said.

"You came all the way here for me to try a cookie?" Rika asked, looking surprised.

"Why else would I come here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rika hung her head and sighed.  "Maybe…oh, nevermind." She cleared her throat and reached for a cookie.  She ate it and looked like she enjoyed it.

"Well?  Do you like it?"

"Tastes fine," Rika said, "almost as good as my grandmother's."

Her grandmother smiled.

"Really?"

Rika shrugged.  "Yeah."

"Thanks, Rika! Now I'll go see what Jeri thinks!" Suzie took off.

 The phone rang.  Rika wouldn't answer it, thinking it was Henry.  Her grandmother got it.  "Oh, hello, Takato. Yes, she's here." She cupped her hand over the phone, "Rika, it's Takato."

Rika took the phone, "What's up, goggle head?"

"Did Suzie just leave your house?"

"Yeah, she went to Jeri's."

"Jeri?" 

"Uh-huh."

Takato quickly hung up.  "Uh-oh…"  He wasn't sure who to worry about most, his crush Jeri, or his best friend's younger sister, Suzie.  They were both, too happy and when the two were together, it was pretty scary, except for the time when they were both two sad girls in the digital world.  What if she heard him saying something about Jeri while he was talking to Henry?  Suzie might blurt it out!  Then Takato would want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

****

"Hi Suzie, what brings you here?" Jeri asked at the door. 

"I just wanted to you to try these cookies I made."  She handed her one.  

"Why?"

"Well, your parents have a restaurant and," she shrugged, "well," she blushed.  "It's kinda personal."

"Ohhh," Jeri said, "you like a boy, don't you?"

Suzie smiled, "Yes. I already asked my brother, Takato and Rika to try it."

"And what did they think?"

"So far everyone has liked it.  I just want to make sure you all like it before I give it to--the boy I like."

"That's really good," Jeri said, "we have food critics that come to our restaurant all the time.  I'll try to give you my best honest answer."

"Thanks."

Jeri ate the cookie.  She smiled, "say, this is great! Can I have the recipe?"

"It's that good?"

"Yeah.  And that boy would be crazy not to like you after trying these cookies.  I can tell you worked hard on them!  You want a job here?"

Suzie nodded, "well, I'll think about it."

"Let me know.  Say, when you took these to Takato, did he say anything about me?"

Suzie shook her head.  "I didn't ask."

Jeri sighed, "boys." She looked at the plate and noticed there were 2 more left. "Who are the other 2 for?  Kenta and Kazu?"

"Yup.  I'll go to Kazu first and then Kenta."

"Take it from me, Kazu would eat anything," Jeri said.  

"I hope you're right," Suzie sighed.  "Thanks, Jeri."

"No problem."

****

When she got to Kazu's house, the door was part way open.  She could hear heavy metal being played and some yelling.  

"Um, hello?" she knocked on the door lightly.  It pushed the door father and she raised her voice, "hello, is Kazu home?"

She pushed the door open and nearly fainted.  She was looking for Kazu--and found him.  He was jumping around on everything and playing air-guitar.  He was wearing jeans and a jean vest over his bare chest.  His hair was spikier than usual and had an earring in one ear.  He even had a fake tattoo on his arm of a skull with a snake.  He wanted a real one but his parents wouldn't let him get one.  He had a plethora of temporary tattoos, guitar magazines and rock CD's.  Suzie stared.  She knew how Kazu came up.  She heard Henry and the others talk about him.  Kazu kept saying he wanted to be a rock star and drive a motorcycle.  He was such a 'ladies man'.  Every girl at school loved him.  If Gardramon was right about one thing, he did make lots of girls sad when he started dating. He did more though.  He had a knack at making them happy.  He made them laugh and scream too--he even made them sigh and moan and…   He had the looks and everything. She saw him time to time when he came to her house to borrow something from Henry…but now…she suddenly forgot why she came looking for him anyway.  She even forgot about Chip.  

"Yeah, rock on!" Kazu shouted, jumping off the sofa and landing on his knees.  He looked up and saw Suzie standing in the doorway.  Instead of freaking out or telling her to leave or even running to get dressed, he got up and said, "Hi, Suzie, come on in!"

"Huh?" she whispered, coming out of her trance.

"What's that?" he asked over the music.

She shook her head, remembering why she came here.  "I want you to try one of my cookies."

"Huh?"

She raised her voice over the music, "Can you turn the music down?"

"Say that again."

"THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed and turned the volume from 35 down to 8.  "Better?"

"Yeah."

"So, what brings you by?"

"I um, just want you to try a cookie for me." She shakily handed him the plate.  "I just made them."

"I love cookies!" he exclaimed and reached for one.  Instead of taking a small nibble like the others, he put the whole thing in his mouth.  "This is awesome!" he said with his mouth full.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah!" he looked at the last cookie, "can I have the last one?"

"It's for Kenta," she said.  "I took them to Takato, Rika, Jeri, then you…"

"You're doing a taste test thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Too bad Kenta's allergic to sugar," Kazu lied.

"He is?"

"Uh-huh.  He's so allergic that just one bite of cookie makes him break into hives!"

"Oh, that's horrible," Suzie mumbled.  "I wanted to know what he thought about it.  It's really important that everyone likes them."

"But I'll be glad to take this cookie for him," Kazu said.  

"Oh, would you?"

"Sure," he grinned.  He picked up the cookie and ate it slower this time.  "Mmm, good cookies."

"I bet you'll eat anything," Suzie said, folding her arms over her plate.

"Just about."

"I did put too much sugar in at one time," she mumbled.  "It made it hard to stir."

"That's how I like 'em!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!  I never tasted a cookie I don't like…and I even tried one that had more salt than sugar."

"NO way!"

"Way. Are these cookies for some contest at school?"

"Something like that," she blushed.

"Well, I bet you'll win."

"Thanks, Kazu," she backed up and nearly knocked a pile of magazines over. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Bye Kazu."

"Later, Suzie."

She walked away and as she went down the steps, she heard the music flare up again.  Suzie smiled. She sure hoped Chip had an appetite like Kazu's.

**TBC**


	2. Heartbreak

**First Crush Part 2**

**Heartbreak**

Suzie was happy with everyone's opinions on the cookies.  As she walked home, she remembered seeing Kazu, bare-chested, playing air guitar, singing in his hairbrush and jumping around on the sofa.  She grinned lightly.  What was it about Kazu?  He was gorgeous, carefree and knew how to have a fun time.  She shook her head.

'Why am I thinking about Kazu?' she demanded herself mentally, 'Sure he's cute and really cool, but I'm madly in love with Chip, for heaven's sakes!'  Now thinking of chip, she smiled.  'Oh Chip…tomorrow…tomorrow.'  Her hand located on the doorknob and she walked in, facing an angry Henry.

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

"I just told you, Henry," she said, brushing past him, "I went to all your friends so I can get their opinions on my cookies."

"I already told you they taste fine!" he shouted.

"And so did everyone else," she said and went to her room. "Thanks!"  she fell upon her bed and reached her hands behind her head.  "Tomorrow Chip," she whispered to herself.  "Tomorrow."

When the rest of her family came and were seated for dinner, she passed around cookies for their opinions.  Just like Henry's and his friends had said, they tasted fine, just like a cookie should taste like.  This gave her the confidence she needed to hand them to Chip.  After dinner, she dressed for bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  Lopmon jumped upon her bed and curled up at her feet.  That night, Suzie dreamed a wonderful, sweet dream.

****

"Here Chip," Suzie said, trying not to let her voice waver as she held up the plate of cookies with the note attached to it, her hands a bit clammy.  "I have these cookies for you."

"Oh, Suzie, you shouldn't have."  Chip said with a small smile.

'He called me Suzie!' she cried in her head.

He read the note as he bit into a cookie.  "These are good."

"Thank you."

When he finished the note, his hand shook and nearly dropped the plate. 

"Chip what's the matter?" she asked.

Chip put the plate aside and came over to her, pointing to what she wrote.  "Is this true?" he asked.  "You really do have a crush on me?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling the warmth come to her cheeks.

"What a crazy coincidence," he said.

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked softly.

Chip chuckled and scratched his cheek, "Because, I uh, have a crush on you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I just, well, never got the nerve to tell you," he said shrugging, "and I'm so busy with soccer and everything."

Suzie blinked and came forward, "Oh, wonderful!  Chip!"

"Suzie…" 

Chip opened up his arms and Suzie walked into them.  They sighed breathlessly.  It seemed so real, that she could actually feel his fingers stroking her hair.

****

"Oh, Chip…I love you!" she mumbled in her sleep.

Lopmon reared her bunny digimon head, "what's she saying?  Ohhh…"

Suzie's alarm woke her up and Lopmon.  Lopmon jumped up and looked around.

"I hate that alarm," she muttered.

Suzie sat up straight in bed and stretched her arms.  "Oh, I had such a wonderful dream, Lopmon!"

"I wouldn't doubt that," Lopmon said.

Suzie chuckled and picked up her digimon as she swung her around, "I have a good feeling that everything will work out just as I hoped.  Otherwise, I wouldn't have had such a good dream!  I'm so excited!" she squeezed Lopmon.

"I'm happy for you," Lopmon gasped, trying to breathe. "Can you please let me go?"

"Sorry, Lopmon," Suzie said, setting her down.  "I'm just so excited!" she showered and got dressed quickly.  She had a little fit trying to fix her magenta colored that was now chin length just how she wanted it.  "Oh, dang…" she said, combing her hair, "not pretty enough!"

"It looks pretty to me," Lopmon said.

"I want to look perfect for Chip," she said, "That's why I'm wearing my best dress for school.  See?" she flaunted her pretty pink dress.  She sighed and looked in her mirror.  "Now if I can only do something with my hair.  

"How about that hair clip?" Lopmon suggested. "It sure is pretty."

"It is," Suzie said, taking the white clip and putting it on the left side of her head.  

"Suzie, honey, breakfast," her mother said, opening the door.  "Oh, don't you look pretty today!"

"Thanks, mom!" Suzie mumbled.  "I'll be right there."

She closed the door and Suzie took another look in the mirror before going to eat her breakfast.  "Hmm, Chip wouldn't be able to resist me," she whispered to her reflection.  "No way."

She walked into the kitchen and ate her breakfast.  Henry, wearing his school uniform and trying to fix his tie at the same time, walked out.

"Stupid tie…" he muttered, "Dad!  Dad!  I'm having trouble with my tie again!"

Suzie giggled in her toast.

"What's so funny?" Henry demanded, turning his head to his little sister.  He gasped, "Suzie!!  Why are you all dressed up for?"

"Well, I thought I'd take the advantage to wear whatever I want to school while I still can," Suzie grinned.  "I'm so glad that I don't have to wear one of those silly outfits!" She continued to eat her toast.

"Just wait until you get into high school," Henry said, messing with his tie.  "Dad!"

"Your father has already left for work, Henry," his mother said.  "Here, let me help you."  She started to tie his tie correctly.  "I don't understand why you haven't had the hang of it yet and the school year is almost over."

Henry groaned, "I hate wearing ties."

"There now," she said, patting his tie. "Now eat your breakfast."

As Henry began his breakfast, Suzie finished and went to the bathroom.  She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  "Momentai Henry! Momentai!" She giggled as she the bathroom.  Henry grumbled and nearly destroyed his toast.

Suzie brushed her teeth for about five minutes, eager to get all the plaque off her teeth and freshen her breath just in case Chip was going to give her a kiss. In fact, she was certain of it.  She felt so good.  No way was he going to let her down. The cookies were delicious, everyone who had one told her so.  She wrote a heart-felt note and she was dressed her best.  After brushing her teeth, she smiled in the mirror and put on some shiny lip-gloss.  She went back in her room to grab her backpack and picked up the plate of cookies she planned to give to Chip.  Her mom put her sack lunch in her backpack and kissed her forehead.  Even as a preteen girl, she even treated her as a seven-year-old.

"Have fun, dear!"

"Thanks mom!" she chirped back.  "Have a nice day!"  She walked out of the door and Henry hurried out of his room.

"Hurry up, young man!" his mother said.  "You'll be late!  What is that you have on your face?"

"Mo-om!"  Henry groaned.  "Ohhhh."

****

'All right, I can do this,' Suzie thought, walking to school. 'Momentai, Suzie, momentaimementamomentamomentai!'

She took in a deep breath to calm herself.  She had to keep her cool.  She stopped at a corner and took the note from a small compartment in her backpack and taped it to the plastic wrap covering her plate.  'This has to work,' she told herself quietly, 'or I'll, or I'll just die!' Calming herself, she started to strut. "It will be all right." She told herself. "It will be just fine."

She continued her route to school and then she turned the corner and she heard voices.  She saw him.  But he wasn't alone.  There behind the bleachers, Chip was with a girl from a different class.  Some girl she didn't know, but she looked really pretty, way more pretty than Suzie.  She was the cheerleader type and she was wearing a red and white cheerleading outfit.

"I'll be routing for you, Chip," the girl giggled.  She had long, lustrous blond hair that fell around her bottom and big blue eyes.  That wasn't the only part of her body that was big.  She had a big chest and she shook it in front of Chip's face.  She was probably just 13 and already she must be a 34D. She had on a lot of makeup and her lips were deep read.  She had a perfect hourglass figure.

"Thanks, Millie," Chip said, leaning close to her.  "Then after the game we can, you know, hang out."  He winked at his girlfriend.

"Sounds wonderful, Chip," she said, grinning.  

The flirting was making Suzie sick to her stomach, but she somehow couldn't bring herself to leave yet.  She was still shocked and trying to figure it out.  She looked down at her flat chest.  No wonder Chip ever paid attention to her.  She had nothing to flaunt.  She didn't have long blond hair.  She wasn't tall or a cheerleader.  She was a petite, flat-chested, naïve little girl. Suzie, in her mind, was pathetic next to the other girl.  Pathetic.  There was no other word for it.

'No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way,' Suzie thought, watching Chip, her Chip, the one she loved more anything, now putting his arms around the girl's waist.  'No fair.  It's not right.  How come I haven't seen them together before?'  Suzie thought she should interrupt, but what could she say?  And what would it matter anyway?  Suzie was absolutely nothing to Chip.  Nothing.  Suzie would just feel like a bigger fool than she already was.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look?" Chip asked Millie, his hand dropping to her tight butt.

"Oh, I'm sure you have but you're welcome to remind me," Millie said, pulling her hands up on the inside of his shirt. "And you are so hot and--"

Finally Suzie got a hold of herself and left before anything else happened.  "No, no," she mumbled to herself, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  "It wasn't supposed to be this way!"   She ripped the note, the note in which she poured her heart and soul into right in the trash but held onto the plate of cookies.  She was disoriented but was able to find her class.  One of her classmates noticed her looking upset and asked what was wrong.

"Suzie, are you okay?" she asked.  "Are you sick?"

"I'll be okay."  Suzie lied.

"What's with the cookies?"

"They're um, for Miss Kusanagi."

"Oh."

Suzie put down the plate of cookies originally for Chip down on Miss Kusanagi's desk.  It just wasn't right.  They were for Chip.  He was supposed to be enjoying them now and reading that note.  She was supposed be in his arms, not that bimbo, yet that beautiful, pre-developed bimbo.  

'Why do I have to be so plain? So homely? So ugly?' Suzie thought pathetically as she got to her desk.  'How come Chip never noticed me?' she looked around the room as the other students walked in.  'And the other boys? None of them care of No-Chest-Suzie'

Miss Kusanagi walked in and saw the plate of cookies on her desk.  "Ah, who are the cookies from?"

Suzie left her moment of melancholy for a moment.  "I did, ma'am."

"Oh, who, thank you, Suzie." She said.  "How nice of you."

Suzie smiled a fake smile and looked at her desk. 'Yeah, I'm nice and sweet but guys don't care about that, do they?  All they care about is a girl's chest.  They care more about their looks than their brains.  It doesn't add up.'

Suzie just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.  She wanted to cry her eyes out.  She wanted to yell at Chip or give that bimbo girlfriend of his a piece of her mind.

Chip strutted in as if he were all that.  He sat down in his seat, his shirt ruffled and a dark red lip print on his cheek.

Now looking at him, Suzie wanted to throw up.  She didn't want to daydream nice thoughts about him; she just couldn't anymore.  She once was able to sit and stare at him hours on end.  It hurt to see him.  She just couldn't stand it any longer.  

'He thinks he's all that,' Suzie thought. 'He makes me sick!'

Sitting through class was torture but she got through okay.  For once she focused on the lesson and not on Chip's head.  When class was over, she left quickly, not without giving Chip the most deadly, unforgiving glare imaginable.  Chip looked back at her, somewhat confused.  Suzie never thought she'd have to use this glare on anyone, especially Chip.  

When lunchtime came, Suzie had no desire to eat.  She sat in the cafeteria, with her lunch sack sitting in front of her and as she reached in, she stopped.  She wasn't hungry.  She wasn't feeling hunger right now.  She was feeling resentment, anger, and self-pity.   What was the point to eating?  There was no way she could eat now.  If she was hungry, she wasn't hungry for food, but for attention.  Attention from Chip--attention he'd never give her.  No boy would pay attention to her now, not the way she was.  She just wasn't 'perfect' enough.  Suzie grabbed her lunch and threw it away.

  She shook her head and walked through the halls and away from the school.

"Why, Chip?" she muttered to herself, "Why? How could you do this to me when all I ever did was love you?"

Suzie walked down the sidewalk and she saw someone familiar riding a bike.   It was Jeri.  She had on a backpack and she too was on her way home from High School.  Jeri hurried on her way home from the High School to the Junior High School to see Suzie. She didn't even hang around to talk to Takato.

"Hi, Suzie!"

"Jeri, uh, hey." Suzie groaned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Even Jeri.

Jeri however rode along aside her.  

"So, how did it go?" Jeri asked, "I'm dying to know."

"What?"

"You know, the cookies, your crush--"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Suzie muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jeri stopped her bike.  "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay."

"Suzie, what's wrong?"

"Chip has a girlfriend, all right?" Suzie snapped.  "I saw him with another girl, so get off my back!"

Jeri frowned, "Oh, Suzie, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, shove it," Suzie hissed.

"What?"

"Don't act like you're sorry," Suzie said. "When you're really not."

"But I am sorry."

"No you're not!  You don't have any idea how I feel!"

"Sure I do," Jeri whispered.

"You lie!  Your crush likes you back!"

"I don't understand."

"OH, don't play dumb with me, Jeri," Suzie yelled.  "I'm talking about Takato.  He likes you, even if you are flat!"

"What?!" Jeri cried, putting her arms in front of her. "Now hold on for a minute!"

"But your chest is bigger than mine," Suzie said, "I'm flat as a pancake!"

"I'm 3 years older than you, Suzie, of course you're flat.  But what does this have to do with anything?"

"The girl I saw Chip with is…very pretty!  She looks like a model!"

"And you're mad at anyone with a chest?" Jeri asked.  "But I'm your friend, Suzie.  You can talk to me."

"Oh, leave me alone!" Suzie yelled. "I don't want to talk to you.  My crush doesn't even know I exist, but yours does!  So why don't you go find Takato and go have some fun?  I know that you're just dying to!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeri asked, "I don't have a crush on Takato."

"Don't lie to me!  I know you do!"

"Takato and I are good friends," Jeri said, "That's all."

"Oh, give me a break," Suzie rolled her eyes.

"I understand you're hurting but--" Jeri began.

"Shove it!" Suzie shouted. "Don't touch me!  I know you're just going to try to make me feel better but it won't work, understand?  I don't care what you or your stupid sock puppet has to say so just leave me alone!"

"But I donated that old sock puppet," Jeri said.

"Oh."  Suzie groaned and walked away.  Jeri sighed, watching her go.  

Jeri looked at her hand, "She's not very happy, is she?"

Jeri moved her hand as if she still had on her sock puppet and said something out of the corner of her mouth, "She'll be okay!"  Jeri shook her head and put both hands on the handlebars.  'I hope so…Poor Suzie.'

**TBC**


	3. To Be Pretty

**First Crush**

**Ch 3**

**To Be Pretty**

_I do not own Digimon_

Suzie continued home feeling sick in her stomach and in her heart.  How could Chip be so thoughtless?  She had now idea he was interested in someone else.  Sure, it was known that a lot of girls had the hots for him.  But she loved him more then they did, didn't she?  Suzie bit her lip, remembering her harsh remark at Jeri. She shouldn't have done that.  Jeri was just trying to cheer her up.  But there was so much anger in Suzie at that moment, still in her now, that she just had to unload on someone. When she felt better, if she ever would that is, Suzie will try to apologize to her.  Maybe there was something Jeri could do.  Jeri had a younger half brother and maybe--

'No,' Suzie shook her head as she shook the thought away.  She wanted nothing to do with boys right now.  They were probably all the same anyway.  They were interested in the same thing.  They didn't care how sweet or nice or funny or smart a girl could be.  All what really mattered to guys were the size of a girl's breasts.  Suzie was reminded again of Chip flirting with Millie and her stomach churned, even if it was empty.  She tried to push the thought away.  

When she reached home, Suzie didn't bother to tell her mother how her day at school went.  Her mother looked on in surprise, thinking she might just have a lot of homework to do.  Suzie closed the door behind her, dropped her backpack in the corner and walked to the mirror to see her reflection.

Suzie was a petite, trim, perky and cute girl.  She's always been.  But right now, Suzie didn't see herself that way, compared to how gorgeous and sexy Mille was.  Suzie believed she was flat-chested, a bit on the heavy side and her hair had almost no body.  Suzie leaned forward and found a pimple on her forehead.

'Great,' she thought, 'I already have a pimple!  I'm so ugly!'

Lopmon looked up at Suzie and cocked her head.  "What's the matter, Suzie?" she asked.

"I'm ugly!" Suzie sniffed retorted.  She fell onto her bed and began to sob into her forearms.  "I'll never be pretty enough!  I'm…a pathetic and ugly loser!"

"You are not," Lopmon said.

"I am too!" Suzie muttered and continued to sob.  "You don't understand, Lopmon, you never had a crush on someone!"

"Well, no I haven't.  But I'm sure once you get this out of your system you'll be better."

"No I won't," Suzie insisted, "I'll never get over this!  I really liked Chip and before he could even give me a chance he went to some big-breasted cheerleader!  What does he see in her?  She's everything I'm not!  It's not fair!  I want to be pretty!"

Suzie's mother heard the commotion coming from Suzie's room and went to check on her.  She knocked on the door softly and opened the door a bit.  "Suzie, what's the matter?"

"Nuttin'!" Suzie exclaimed, jerking her head up.  "I'm fine!"

"But you're upset, honey."  She insisted, "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Suzie demanded.  "Just go away and leave me alone!"

Her mother bit her lip and closed the door.  Suzie dropped her face back down to her pillow and wailed loudly.  Lopmon frowned and patted her partner on her head.

"It'll be all right, Suzie," Lopmon said, trying to console her.  "You'll realize you're better off without this…this Chip!"

"I'm not just upset about Chip!" Suzie said.  "It's all guys.  I'll never meet one that will treat me right.  I'll just get my heart broken."

"Oh, Suzie, not all boys can be as bad as this Chip is," Lopmon said.  "Think about your brother's friends. The other tamers, Takato, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo…they're nice boys."

"They'd only like me because Henry's my brother," Suzie said.  "It's hopeless, Lopmon.  I'd just have to become like Millie to get a guy."

"What?"

"I'll change everything about me," Suzie sniffed, wiping her eyes.  "I saw Millie.  She's much prettier than I am."

"You shouldn't do this right away.  Give yourself some time."

"You're probably right," Suzie sighed.  "I'm not exactly sure how to do it.  Maybe Millie was just born the way she is.  Miss Perfect!"  She got off her bed and looked at herself in the mirror.  "I'm tired of being Sara Plain & Tall."

"But you're not that tall, Suzie," Lopmon said, "you're just 4'9".

"Well, plain and short then."  She frowned.  "And Mille was taller than me too.  She's probably a model.  Well, it ends now!"

"Suzie what are you talking about?" Henry asked, opening the door.  He just got back from school.  "Hey, mom said that you were--"

"Go away, Henry!" she snapped at her brother.  "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're one of them!"

"Huh?"

"Just go away!" she pushed him out of her room and groaned.

Henry looked at the door that his sister just slammed in his face.  "I'm one of what?" he asked himself as he walked to his room, where Terriermon was waiting.

"Is it just me, or did I hear Suzie yell?"

"You're not hearing things, Terriermon," Henry said.  "Suzie's obviously unhappy about something."

"That's not like her," Terriermon said.

"Hopefully she'll get it out of her system, whatever it is."

When the rest of the family came and dinner was ready, Suzie wouldn't come out of her room.

"It's your favorite," her mom said at the door.  "Won't you please come and eat with us?"

"I'm not hungry," Suzie insisted.

"Please, come out of there, honey."  
Suzie groaned and opened the door.  "Fine, but I already told you, I'm not hungry."  She went to her empty seat and sat down, tapping her fork on her plate.  She was a bit hungry, even though her stomach was still a little upset.  She didn't have any lunch and her stomach wanted food.  But she still felt angry and didn't want to eat.  She insisted that she had no appetite.  It was her favorite and her family was all eating and talking about themselves.

"What's wrong, Suzie?" Henry asked.  "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"It's nothing."  She mumbled.  

"At least have a little."  Her dad prompted.

"My stomach hurts."

"That's probably because you're hungry."

"I'm not."

"Did something upset you at school?" her mother inquired.

"I don't feel much like talking."

"You really gotta try this," her older sister said and put a spoonful of casserole on her plate.

"Hey!" Suzie muttered.

"It's just a spoonful, Suzie."

Suzie looked at it.  Her stomach rumbled.  She was hungry but didn't want to admit it.  She believed she was over weight.  Suzie picked up her fork and took a bite.  If she didn't eat all the time, at least at dinner, her parents would ask even more questions.  Suzie just wanted to starve herself until she got thin.  There had to be another way. After eating the spoonful on her plate, half of her wanted more and she almost grabbed the large wooden spoon.  She stopped herself before she did.  

"Thanks," she said, standing up, "but I'm really tired."

"Don't you want desert?" her mother asked.

Suzie dead stopped.  She had a huge sweet tooth.  Part of her wanted to run back and eat the entire desert.  "No thanks."  She shut the door behind her, changed into her PJ's and hopped into bed.  She was dreading going into school the next day.  She'll see Chip with Mille again and wasn't very excited about it.  

****

The alarm went off and Suzie hit her snooze button.  She lay there to catch a few more Z's.  Sleep was not easy for her.  She tried to sleep five more minutes then her mother knocked on the door.

"You'll be late for school, Suzie," she called.  "I have breakfast for you."

Suzie moaned and pushed herself.  As she was getting dressed, the rich aroma of pancakes and syrup reached her noise and made her mouth water.  Before she could stop herself, Suzie walked out of her room and sat down at the counter where a plate with one pancake was waiting for her.  Suzie buttered it and poured syrup all over it.  She didn't bother to cut with her knife, but with her fork and she put long portions of pancake in her mouth, drizzled with syrup.

"Got your appetite back, haven't you?" her mom asked with a slight chuckle.

"Mmm-hmm," Suzie mumbled with her mouth filled with pancake.  She finished her pancake in less than ten seconds and asked for another one.  She drained her glass of milk and dabbed her napkin. Her stomach wasn't too content with just two pancakes, but she had already eaten too much.  If she were going to look anything like Millie, she'd have to lose about twenty pounds. Not to mention change her whole wardrobe, give herself head-to-toe makeover and learn to talk like Millie too.  That would be very hard because they were complete opposites.  No doubt Millie was a complete airhead stuck up snob and Suzie was a very sweet, smart and shy girl.  Suzie brushed her teeth and headed for school.  

When she walked inside, she saw something she really did not want to see--Chip and Millie making out in the hall.  Suzie stood in shock and she wanted to scream or cry.  

"Hi Suzie," Ai said, walking over to her, "what's up?"

Suzie did not respond but her eyes were still fixed on Millie and Chip.  Ai looked at them and back at Suzie.

"I wonder how long it'll take for them to lose their breath," Ai joked, "I can see Millie's shirt through her bra. Someone's got to tell her that look is out!  Ha-ha-ha!"

Suzie put her hand over her mouth.  The sight of Chip being all over Millie was intoxicating and Ai's jokes weren't helping.

"Hey, Suzie, are you okay?" Ai asked, getting over the giggles.

Suzie ran past her to the nearest restroom, pushed open the first stall door not in use and threw up.  Ai followed her but kept a few distance from her stall.

"I had to ask," Ai said.  "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"That's not it…" Suzie groaned after she retched and spat a few times to get the vomit taste of her mouth.  She flushed the toilet and stumbled out of the stall.  "It's Chip and Millie…I used to have a crush on Chip!  It makes me sick to see them."

"No kidding," Ai said.  "They really do need to get a room before they make everyone sick."

"Ai, please.  I was going to tell Chip I liked him and that's when I say him with that--that slut!"

"Sorry," Ai said.  "But he really is a jerk.  I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, I know that now," Suzie mumbled.  "Boys are pigs! All boys are!"  Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sure there's some nice guys out there.'

"Oh yeah, name one?"  
"Well, Takato's a very nice guy.  Kenta.  My brother Mako."

"You're his sister, you're supposed to say that."

"Okay, maybe.  Oh, and there's Kazu.  He's not just a nice guy, he's a nice _cool_ guy too!"

Suzie rolled her eyes, "oh, give me a break."

"Give it some time, Suzie," Ai said.  "You'll get over it."

"No I won't.  I'll never live this one down.  You never had your heart broken before."

"Well, maybe not like you have," Ai said.  "I don't crush on every cute guy I see."  She took her arm.  "Come on, the bell is about to ring."

Suzie wiped her eyes and walked out of the bathroom with Ai.   Her stomach felt a little bit better as if all of the bad feelings she had went down the toilet with what little was in her stomach. They heard shocked cries from girls and guys saying, "whoa!"  Girls scattered and Ai looked up to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" She wondered out loud and heard a familiar voice.

"I'm lookin' Ai, have ya seen 'er?" a little purple digimon with a red bandana around his neck carrying a spiral notebook said was he walked down the hall.

"IMPMON!" she shouted in surprise and knelt down in front of him.  "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this," he said, handing her the notebook.

"My math homework!" she gasped.  "Oh, Impmon, you're such a nice guy!" she glanced at Suzie, who looked away.

"Ah, shucks," Impmon mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  "I-it was nothing, Ai."  
"Thanks.  I'll see you today after school."

"Have a good time," he said, "and if anyone gives you trouble just let me know and it'll be BADA BOOM for them!"

Ai laughed and Impmon left before someone fainted.  She got up and looked at Suzie, "see Suzie, there are such things as nice guys!  You just saw one leave right now!"

"He wasn't nice when he killed Leomon and was trying to hurt everyone when we were in the Digiworld, was he?" she demanded.

"That was a mistake," Ai defended, "we all mistakes.  Besides, I'm whom you should blame, not Impmon.  If Mako and I weren't fighting all the time, Impmon would never have left.  I didn't think he'd ever come back."

When lunch rolled around, Suzie was mighty hungry and knew of a way to lose weight without having to starve herself.  It was a little harsh, but it was better than being a blimp feeling sorry for herself.  She filled her plate with a burger and fries with all the fixings a fruit cup and a brownie and milk.  Ai sat down next to her with a green salad and as she was putting the dressing on her salad, Suzie was biting into her burger like a shark.

"Hungry?" Ai commented.

Suzie ate her burger in just a few bites and she moved onto her fries.  Ai looked at her in surprise as she watched her best friend purge herself like she hadn't eaten in days.  A piece of lettuce fell from her fork into her lap and she didn't even notice.  She was putting whole fries in her mouth, sometimes three at a time.  She used eat one fry at a time, bite after bite as she gossiped with Ai and her other friends.  She wasn't making time to talk.  She was eating too much and too fast.

"Whoa, slow down, Suzie!" Ai exclaimed.  "Lunch is a half hour long, not five minutes!"

"There were some things…I wanted to do."  She said between bites and put two more whole fries in her mouth. She finished her whole lunch in a matter of no time, let out a belch and she wiped her mouth with her hand.  "See ya later, Ai."

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Ai asked, "I thought we were--" but before she could get another word in, Suzie tossed empty plate and milk carton in the garbage and put her tray on the window to be cleaned and left the cafeteria to the restroom.  Suzie was very nervous.  She never expected to be one of the girls that would become bulimic.  Suzie used to be so carefree.  Making herself purge was downright nuts.  But it wasn't just a way for her to become thin.  It was a solution to all her problems.  With the lunch she had in her stomach, she'd throw up her bad feelings and aches.  She wanted to be empty and feel nothing at all, rather than feel like a total loser.  It was so strange how people felt better after they've thrown up.  

'I can do this,' Suzie thought.  'I've got to.'  She opened her mouth, stuck her finger inside as far as it could go and her stomach churned, bringing the contents of inside up her esophagus and out of her mouth, into the toilet, with all her sad feelings.  It wasn't bulimia.  It wasn't "scarf and barf" it was a solution--a solution to becoming thin.  Becoming perfect.

**TBC**


	4. Playing the Part

**First Crush 4**

**Practice the Part**

_I do not own Digimon, but Chip and Millie are my characters._

A few days have passed and Suzie has kept her bulimia a secret from her family and friends.  After dinner each night, she'd always take a bath or at least said she was.  While her family members heard the sound of running water, they couldn't make out her vomiting noises.  She knew that if she continued her bulimia without doing so, they'd suspect something, especially her brother Henry.  She would eat a lot of breakfast but would not throw it up until she got to school.  Aside from being hungry, Suzie felt quite good.  She felt even better when Kenta asked her out on a date.  But unknown to her, he was put up to it by her brother.

"Just take her to the movies or something," Henry said while they were on the phone one Saturday afternoon.

"Why?" Kenta questioned, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Lopmon told me that some guy named Chip hurt her feelings," Henry said, "but she won't talk to me about it.  I guess she needs a date so that she knows there's some nice guys out there."

"But I know nothing about girls!" Kenta cried.  "Why don't you ask Kazu?"

"There is no way I'm asking Kazu to take my little sister out on a date!" Henry exclaimed.  "He takes out a new girl every weekend, almost every other day!"

"But he has experience."

"Exactly!" he said, "she'll feel more comfortable with you. She wouldn't have to worry about you getting any ideas."

"Kazu's not like that either," Kenta said.  "Not…really…he's just…well, very good with women."

"Just one date."

"Okay, when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"Yes. Suzie's not here right now though so you'd have to call later."

"You want me to take your sister to the movie's," Kenta said slowly, "and she's not even there? Where is she?"

"She said she had something to do," he replied.  "But she should be back soon."

*****

There was a knock at the Nonaka residence and Rika answered the door to see Suzie.  "Hey, Suzie, what bring you by?" she asked. 'And why isn't your brother here?' she added mentally.

"I'm here to see your mom," she said.

"Oh, there you are Suzie," Rika's mom said, walking by.  "I've been expecting you."

"Huh?" Rika questioned, stepping out of the way.

"Thanks for seeing me Ms. Nonaka," Suzie said, bowing, "on such short notice.  I hope this doesn't clash with your modeling schedule."

"Oh, it's no problem," she insisted, "come with me."

Rika raised an eyebrow and closed the door. Whatever reason would Suzie come to see her mother?

"I'm glad to help you with your school project," she said, sitting behind her desk with different beauty magazines and a scrapbook of her photos.  "What made you decide to become a model?"

"Oh, um, they're just so beautiful," Suzie replied nervously, "and I want to become beautiful too.  Is that why you became a model?"

"Yes, at first.  There were so many new outfits being designed and I wanted to try them on.  It can be really fun," she said, "you get to play dress up and you get paid for it too."

"How do you do it? Is it hard?"

"Yes.  Lots of hard work.  You have to stand here and there and hold her hand here and here," she went on making motions, "it can get very tiring.  You'll have to have a lot of patience for it."

"What about…um, height and weight and stuff like that?  Do you have to be naturally gorgeous to become a model?"

"Well, there is natural beauty in all of us, Suzie."

"You know…being, _thin._"  She said.  "I hear that the camera adds weight."

"True, but there are special diets to go by."

'I've got _my_ special diet,' Suzie thought to herself.

"Some of my colleges ended up with dangerous eating disorders.  It not only injured their health, but their career too.  It takes a lot of physical strength to be a model."  She opened her scrapbook; "well, would you like to see some shots of me when I was in modeling school?"

"Sure," Suzie leaned forward and looked at the first picture. "Oh, you look so pretty in that one.  I wish I could look like that."

"Give it time, Suzie," Ms. Nonaka insisted, "you're still young.  You need to grow.  In a few years you'll grow up to be a beautiful young woman. With enough practice, you can become a great model."

"Almost as good as you," Suzie whispered.

Ms. Nonaka smiled, "you're welcome to come to my photo shoots any time you'd like."  She laughed, "I'm sure if you're up to it they can do some test shots."

"Really?"

"Of course. Practice makes perfect."  She said, continuing to show her more photos of her modeling days and gave her more information about being a model.

Rika was standing by the door, which was open, just a crack.  'Why is Suzie thinking about a modeling career?' she wondered.  'Didn't Henry say she wanted to be a vet when she became older?'

Rika didn't think any more of it and walked by.  It was probably just something Suzie was investigating.  There was no need to tell Henry about it.  Suzie wasn't really the type of girl who thought looks was everything, was she?

  ****

A few hours later, Suzie came home with a few magazines Ms. Nonaka lent her.  She walked into her room and laid upon her bed to skim through them.  Every girl reminded her of Millie, girls with large breasts and perfect hair and builds.  Every page she turned was another Millie.  It was funny though, Ms. Nonaka wasn't like Millie.  Millie was a complete and total airhead and probably had a very dull personality.  Ms. Nonaka seemed quite knowledgeable about the trade and was very kind.  But did it really matter to guys though?  All they cared about how the package was wrapped, not what was in it.

'Men,' Suzie thought warily.  A few moments later the phone rang and she heard Henry call for her. "Hey, Suzie, phone!"

Suzie jerked her head up and hid her magazines underneath her mattress.  Henry came to her door and knocked on it. "That's probably Ai," Suzie said to herself.

"Suzie, it's for you."

"Oh, thanks," she said, opening the door, taking the phone and closing the door in his face before he told her it was Kenta on the phone.

"Hey, Ai--" Suzie said.

"Not Ai," corrected the speaker on the other end.  "Hi Suzie, this is Kenta."

"Kenta?" she asked surprised, "uh, you sure you don't want to talk to Henry?"

"No, I'm calling to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, um, if you're not busy today," he began nervously, "how would you like to go to a movie tonight?"

"What?  Really?"

"Yeah, how about it?"

Suzie was shocked.  She wasn't sure what to say.  She's only been bulimic a week and already she gets a call from a guy asking her out.  How should she respond?  Did Kenta really want to take her out or was it part of a joke?  No, couldn't be, Kenta was a nice guy.  He wouldn't do something like that.  

"Suzie, are you still there?" Kenta questioned.

Suzie swallowed and replied softly, "S-sure, Kenta.  I'd love to."

"Great, I'll be at your place in an hour."

"See ya then."

"Bye."

Suzie pressed the 'talk' button and looked in the mirror.  'It worked,' she thought.  'Eating and purging worked.  I bet Kenta couldn't resist how I look now.'  Suzie grinned and walked out to put the phone back on the stand.

"So, what did Kenta want?" Henry questioned, trying to sound like he had nothing to do with it.

"Kenta's taking me to the movies!" she exclaimed.  

"Wow, Suzie, your first date," he said.  "I hope you have fun."

"Yeah, me too!" she went back to her room to change out of her jeans and T-shirt into something a bit more 'date-ish.'  She pulled a sleeveless white blouse and a pink miniskirt, a recent purchase.  She pulled her hair up in a perky ponytail and applied enough makeup to kill a horse.  While applying her lipstick, there was a knock on the door.

Henry opened the door.  "Hey Kenta."

Hair combed neatly, wearing a pressed blue-violet shirt and black slacks and holding a rose, stood a slightly nervous Kenta in the doorway.  "I feel like a dork."

"Kenta, you're going to the movies, not the prom."

Kenta cocked his head and stepped in, "I want to at least look like I'm trying."  He sighed.  "You owe me big!  I have you know that I was studying."

Suzie came in the room putting on her earrings, "Oh, hello Kenta."

"Hey, Suzi--" Kenta looked at Suzie's direction and gasped.  Henry nearly screamed.

"Suzie, what is that you're wearing?" Henry demanded.

"Oh, just something I picked up the other day," she said casually.

"But--no way mom and dad will let you out in that!" he cried, "go change in something else!  Or wear a jacket."

"It's too hot for a jacket." She said, "oh wait, it'll get a little chilly tonight and I do have a jacket that goes with this.  Just a minute."  She went back in her room and Kenta leaned against the wall.

"Henry--I can't _do_ this!" he mumbled.

"Just don't stare at anything," Henry said.

"How can I not?" he demanded.  

"Kenta…"

Suzie came back in and she took Kenta's arm.  "Oh, a rose, why thanks Kenta."

"You're welcome," he murmured.  "S-shall we?"

"Yes," she said, "tell mom and dad I'll be home late, okay?"

Henry nodded and closed the door behind them.  "What have I done?" he asked himself.

*****

"Well, uh, Suzie, that's um, an, er," Kenta stammered, "I really like--I mean…you look nice."  'Oh that was bad.  Good thing I didn't say that in front of Henry, he'd karate chop me!'

"Thanks, Kenta," Suzie chirped and giggled like an airhead.

Kenta raised an eyebrow at her giggle.  She never laughed like that before.  It was like she was trying to be someone she was not.

"So," she said, leaning against him as they walked up to the theatre, "what movie will we be seeing today?  Let me guess, it's an action flick, right?"

"No."

"Good, because I hate action films!" she grunted. "It's so like a guy to take a girl to an action film."

"Well, Suzie, I'm not that kinda guy," Kenta said.

"Oh, right, you like documentaries and stuff."

"Well, no…"

"So, are we seeing a Sci-Fi?"

"Nope."

"Comedy?"

"Close," Kenta said and they came to the window. "Two for _Heart of Stone." _He took out his wallet and placed money on the edge.

Suzie let out a huge, uncharacteristic screech that almost broke the window.

"What's the matter, Suzie?" Kenta asked, shocked.

"I've always wanted to see that movie!"  She cried, pointing to the advertising poster.  "I love romance films!"

"Oh, well, good," Kenta said as the clerk took the money and gave him his ticket.

"Enjoy the show," the clerk said and the couple went inside the doors.  

"So, are you hungry?" Kenta questioned, "how about some popcorn?"

"Sure, you get us some goodies and I'll get our seats. I want large popcorn with extra butter, nachos, bon-bons, chocolate covered peanuts, and chocolate covered raisins…"

Kenta cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, Suzie, I think that's a bit too much to split between us."

"Not for you, silly for me!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm joking," she said.  "Just popcorn, nachos, drinks and chocolate covered peanuts.  I wouldn't want you to splurge too much.  Besides, that will be too much for you to carry into the theatre!"

"Popcorn, nachos, drinks and chocolate covered peanuts," Kenta said.  "Got it.  But that's still quite a bit, don't they feed you at home?"

Suzie giggled and took out some money, "here, just in case."

"You don't have to do that, Suzie," Kenta said, "I think I brought enough."

"Yes, but I might want more!" she laughed and winked at him as she pushed a few bills in his hand.  "I insist.  Why must we be so old fashioned anyhow?  I'll go save us some seats before they're all taken."

"Deal," he said and went to the concession line.  Suzie walked into the theatre to find some seats in the middle section and saved Kenta's spot with her jacket.  She sat for a few moments while tapping her fingers on her knees.  

'I'd better go help him,' she thought, rising to her feet.  As she got up and stepped onto the isle, she came face to face with Millie and Chip.  Suzie froze. She wanted to scream.  All of the people in the world, it had to be Millie and Chip.  Millie narrowed her eyes and put her nose up in the air.

"Oh, excuse me," she said sarcastically, pushing by Suzie.  

"S-sorry," Suzie whispered pathetically and walked out the doors to join her date.  Kenta was trying to handle a bucket of popcorn, a box of nachos, two drinks and chocolate covered peanuts.  

"Kenta!" she yelled and ran to him. "Here, let me help you!"  

"Oh, I got it," Kenta insisted, fumbling with the armload.  But Suzie took her drink after asking which one was hers, the box of chocolate peanuts, which she put in the bucket of popcorn.  Kenta stood holding his own drink and the nachos.

"S-shall we?" she asked shakily.

"Suzie, are you all right?" Kenta leaned forward in concern.

"Of course I am. Let's go, the movie's about to start!" Suzie said and lead him into the theatre, "I'll show you our seats."

Kenta followed his date into the theatre and they set down their goodies.  Suzie picked up the nachos box and put about five cheesy nacho chips into her mouth.  Kenta held out a napkin, "uh, here's a napkin.  You must be hungry."

"I am," Suzie said with her voice muffled by the nachos.

The music stopped and the picture screen focused.  The movie was about to start.  Suzie noticed the couple in front of them.  It was Chip and Millie again. Suzie groaned.  There would be no way she could concentrate on the movie with those two in front of her.  She knew for a fact they weren't even there to watch the movie.  Suzie dredged to be sitting behind them, watching them make out.  With this thought in her mind, she ate more nachos hungrily.  Kenta watched in concern and munched on some popcorn.  Within moments, Suzie was done with the nachos. Suzie could not concentrate on the movie.  It was a romance comedy and all the mushy things the couple talked about made her emotional and she found herself sobbing through the movie while popping chocolate covered peanuts into her mouth.  It was a wonder why she didn't choke on them.

"Suzie, are you okay?" Kenta questioned.

"Wasn't that so sweet he said?" she asked, sniffling.  

"Uh, yeah."

Millie and Chip were making out in front of them and it only added to Suzie's sorrow.  She couldn't watch a sappy movie and see the worse couple in the whole school make out.  But Suzie was too afraid to say anything.

Kenta leaned forward, "excuse me, but some of us are trying to watch the movie."

Suzie gasped. She couldn't believe what Kenta just said.  She wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Should she be happy, relieved?

But Chip just snorted and said, "mind your own business, poindexter."

"What?" Kenta gasped.

Chip and Millie continued to make out.  Kenta felt Suzie grab his hand.  He felt himself become very nervous and he started to sweat.

'She's holding my hand!' he thought, 'what should I do?' he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out if he should kiss her, squeeze her hand or what.  Dating was not the easiest thing for him. 'What would Kazu do?'  Kenta sighed and opened his eyes.  It got way too sappy for him to take and he felt his eyes tearing up.

'This is just too much!'

Kenta could not watch another moment of the movie, he stood up and his hand still in Suzie's left the seats.  "Come on, Suzie.  Let's get out of here."

"But what about the movie?" she asked in a whisper.

"I think I've got a good idea how it will end," he whispered back, tugging slightly on her hand.  

Suzie picked up her jacket, followed her date out of the theatre and felt a rush of wind greet them as they left.  It felt good for a breath of fresh air.

"I couldn't stand that couple in front of us anymore," Kenta said before Suzie could ask. They were walking down the sidewalk, still holding hands.  "And the movie was getting dull anyway."

"Neither could I," she said.  

"Huh?" he asked, stopping. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No of course not.  I'm glad you did it. Kenta, I knew the people in front of us," she said.  "I had a crush on the guy.  His name is Chip."

"You _had_?"

"Yeah.  Anyway, the day I was going to tell him about it," she sighed, "I saw him with _her_.  It happened about a week ago and I'm still not over it."

"The movie wasn't the only thing that made you cry, was it?" Kenta asked.

"No.  It makes me sick to see those two together."

"Why didn't you say something?" Kenta asked.  "We could've left sooner."

"I didn't want to cut our date short or anything."

Kenta smiled, "well, the night's still young.  How about we go for some ice cream?  That always makes me feel better when I'm upset."

"Sounds great."

"But if you've had a crush on another guy we see there," he said, "you'd tell me, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kenta," she said, giggling slightly, "I had no other crushes besides Chip."

"Good."  Kenta pulled on her hand and resumed walking.  

Suzie felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  She didn't want to tell anyone about Chip. She felt that she couldn't even tell her own brother.  Only Lopmon knew.  But after telling Kenta, she felt a little better.  It was like, he actually cared for her.  Quickly, Suzie pushed this thought away.  Kenta just wanted to get out of the movie.  He thought it was corny.  He didn't care if Chip broke her heart and he was only dating her because he probably made a bet with Kazu to take someone out on a Saturday night. Kenta was taking her because she was the only girl he knew would say yes. If he asked Rika, she'd punch him in the face.  If he asked Jeri, she'd make her puppet say something strange, that is, if she still had it.

Kenta ordered two chocolate sundaes and they sat in a booth.  "Oh, Kenta, are you sure you should have ice cream?"

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, being allergic to sugar and all."

"I'm not allergic to sugar!" Kenta muttered, "What made you think that?"

"You're not?" she asked, surprised. "That's funny.  When I made cookies for everyone to try and I gave Kazu his, he told me I couldn't bring you one because you were allergic to sugar."

"Kazu told you I'm allergic to sugar?" Kenta gasped, "that weasel!  He probably ate mine for me!"

"As a matter of fact, he did."  Suzie giggled her air-headed laugh again.  "Oh, Kazu's so funny!"

Kenta groaned, not only did Kazu lie but also Suzie wasn't being herself.  She was starting to act like Millie and the other air-headed ditzes he knew.

The hot fudge sundaes came and while Kenta ate slowly, Suzie was eating too fast without stopping to breath.

"Um, good ice cream, eh?" he asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm. So, good."  She put down her dish and sat up.  "Oh, excuse me, Kenta. I have to go to the ladies' room."

"Oh, sure," Kenta said and as a gentleman, he stood up to let her pass.  He sat down when she was out of view.  'I'm really going to get Kazu back for telling Suzie that lie about me and eating _my _cookie!  Of all the nerve!'

Suzie checked the stalls to see if there was anyone else using the restroom.  She wouldn't want someone to hear her retching.  Luckily, it was a slow day and no one was in the restroom.  Suzie walked into the first stall, locked the door and knelt down. She paused before putting her finger into her throat.

Did she have to continue doing this?  She was on a date now and maybe it wouldn't matter.  Kenta couldn't be the kind of guy that was interested in just the way a girl looks.  Suzie sighed, but it wasn't just about being thin.  She didn't know another way to get all her bad feelings out.  Suzie kneed closer to the toilet and put her finger down her throat.  Her stomach heaved and the nachos, popcorn, chocolate-covered peanuts and hotfudge sundae and stomach acid concoction erupted from her stomach up her throat and out her mouth again.  Tears came to her eyes. It hurt every time she threw up even though she felt better afterwards.  She hated the fact she had to feel better this way.  She couldn't keep food down anymore.  It was like an addiction.  Her stomach got used to purging and didn't want to keep things down anymore than she did.  Suzie had to stop.  She needed help, before bulima, her way to get thin, would ruin her life. Suzie flushed the toilet and cried again.  She was reminded of Millie and Chip.  Why did Millie have to be so better looking that her?  Millie may have the looks, but she was so rude and conceated.  It wasn't fair to Suzie. Not fair at all. She blew her nose on some toilet paper and got out of the stall. She through it away and washed her hands.

'I know it's not healthy to do this,' Suzie thought to herself, 'but I can't stop.'  Suzie took out a piece of a gum and put in her mouth as she stepped out of the restroom, just as a woman and her child were entering.  The woman looked at her in concern.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.  "You odn't look good."

"I'm fine, ma'am," she lied.  "Excuse me.  My date's waiting for me."  Suzie passed the woman and her daughter and joined Kenta at the booth. "Hey, how's your sundae?"

"It's great," Kenta said, finishing it.  "We can stay here if you want."

"Thanks but, I think I'd better get home."  Suzie said.  "I'm tiried and have some homework.  I'm sure you do too."

Kenta nodded, "Yeah.  Let's go."  He stood up, took her hand and they walked out of the parlor.  They walked in silence until they got to her door.

"I appreciate you taking me out tonight, Kenta," Suzie said.  "I had a good time."

"Me too, Suzie," Kenta said.

Suzie smiled and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.  But Kenta wanted to be a gentleman and he patted her shoulder.  "Um, goodnight, Suzie."

"Huh?"  she opened her eyes in surprise.  "Oh, goodnight."  

Kenta smiled and walked away.  Suzie walked inside and closed the door quickly.  Henry was sitting in the sofa, expecting a full report.

"So, how was your date?" he questioned.

Suzie looked up at her brother, her hand still on the knob.  She forced a smile, "Oh, it was nice. Excuse me."  She went straight to her room and sat on her bed and found a fast asleep Lopmon.  She sighed, "Lopmon, you're so lucky. You don't have to worry about ever getting kissed."  She looked at a mirror, 'I've lost weight and I'm not gaining anymore, so how come Kenta didn't kiss me?'

Suzie groaned.  She'll never get a guy.  Her first date turned out to be a total nightmare.  She saw the one couple she wished never to see again, she didn't get to see the rest of the movie and her date didn't kiss her goodnight.  It couldn't get worse, but if she continued her bulimia, it certainly would.

TBC


	5. Date This Way

**First Crush 5**

**Date This Way**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"So, I heard you took Suzie on a date Saturday night," Kazu said to Kenta as he stopped at his locker.  "Did you get her back by curfew?"

"Of course I did, Kazu," Kenta mumbled.  "I had some homework to finish.  I only went with her because Henry told me she got her feelings hurt from some guy named Chip."

"That stinks.  I should talk to this guy."

"He was at the theatre on our date," Kenta said, closing his locker. "And he was making out with his girlfriend the whole time."

"Speaking of which," Kazu grinned, "did you get any sugar?"

"No and yes," Kenta said, "I didn't kiss her but I did have some ice cream.  I gonna get you Kazu for telling Suzie I'm allergic to sugar!"

"Can't you take a joke?" Kazu questioned.

Kenta rolled his eyes, "anyway, I think Henry should've asked you to take Suzie out.  I know I probably blew it."

"You're an amateur when it comes to girls." Kazu said, "I'm surprised Henry isn't showing you his kung fu.

"I don't think I was that bad."

"I'll show you how it's done," Kazu told him, "I'm the man."

"Quit bragging, Kazu," Kenta muttered.

"Not bragging. Just telling you how it is.  Leave it to a pro.  What did you guys do anyway? Saw a movie?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of movie?"

"It was a romantic comedy."

"You block head!" Kazu grunted, smacking him in the head.  "If a girl got her feelings hurt, she wouldn't want to watch a romance!"

"Suzie said she wanted to watch it."

"Oh, baloney!  She probably said that but that's not what she needs.  You take them to a thriller so when she gets scared she takes your hand. If it was just comedy, then okay.  Suzie needs to laugh at someone and you don't want to be the one! I bet the movie even made you cry."

"It did."

Kazu chuckled, "Gee, Chumly, she probably doesn't want to go on a date with you again."

"Well, maybe…"

"I'll ask Suzie out today and we'll have a blast."

"Where you going to take her?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm definitely not taking her to see a sappy love story movie!"  Kazu crossed his arms.  "Maybe we'll play miniature golf."

"Miniature golf? That's so boring!"

"Oh, you'd like to think that, don't you?" he asked, "Sure, it's boring when you play it yourself or with your parents, but when you have a girl with you, it can get pretty interesting."

"I hope Suzie knocks you out with her club!" Kenta asked.

"Oh, you want to make a bet then?"

"No way!" he asked, "I remember all too well about the last time I made a bet with you!"

"Fine, fine," Kazu said, "be that way. Talk to you later, chumly." Kazu turned and walked way.

****

Suzie put her head on her desk thinking back to her date with Kenta.  He was sweet and tried to make her feel better.  When Chip and Millie were making out in front of them and Kenta took her away from there, that was good of him.  She wasn't sure if she could watch them any longer.  He listened to her talk and brought her to a different environment to get her mind off of Chip and Millie. He seemed to like her, so why didn't he kiss her goodnight?  Could he smell her breath?  She was chewing gum so he wouldn't smell her vomit-breath after she threw up.  She came prepared for a goodnight kiss.  Maybe she was making too much of it.  Some girls don't kiss on the first date and some girls go all the way.  Suzie just wanted a little kiss.  A peck on the cheek would've been fine.  But all she got was--she sighed as her memory went back--to how they said goodnight.

_"I appreciate you taking me out tonight, Kenta," Suzie said.  "I had a good time."_

_"Me too, Suzie," Kenta said._

_Suzie smiled and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.  But Kenta wanted to be a gentleman and he patted her shoulder.  "Um, goodnight, Suzie."_

_"Huh?"  she opened her eyes in surprise.  "Oh, goodnight." _

A pat on a shoulder was all she received. She looked at her shoulder. What kind of way of saying goodnight was that?  He was trying to be a gentleman; he even stood up when she had to go to the bathroom. That was proper 'dinner' etiquette.  Couldn't he at least do more to let her know she was special?  She always thought Kenta was a nice guy and now he wasn't any better than Chip.  Well maybe, now Suzie wasn't thinking straight.  Kenta knew that Chip hurt her feelings; surely he would've done something.

"I hope I never go on a date again."  She muttered and the last bell rang for the school day.  "They only date I've got is with books."  She stood up and sauntered to her locker, which she shared with Ai.  When she opened the locker, she heard a scream.  "What the?"

Ai came running to Suzie.  "Suzie! Suzie! Guess what happened?"

Suzie bared her teeth in a sneer.  Chip came to her mind.  It was bad enough he broke her heart but if he injured her best friend, there would be hell to pay.  Then she had a realization, Ai wasn't interested at all in Chip.

"Ai, what's the matter?" Suzie queried when Suzie came to her locker.  "Everything okay?"

"Is everything okay?  Is everything okay?!"  Ai laughed.  "Masahiko Katou asked me out tonight!"

"Oh, Jeri's younger half brother?" Suzie asked, "Wow, that's cool.  I knew you've always had a thing for him."

"Maybe you and Kenta can come with us," Ai said.  "We can make it a double date.  I'm sure Masahiko won't mind."

"What are you talking about?" Suzie demanded, getting the rest of the books she needed for her homework.  "Me and Kenta?"

"You said he took you the movies last weekend earlier today, remember?" Ai squatted down for her stuff.

"Oh, right," Suzie sighed.  Her bulimia made her forgetful sometimes.  All she really thought about was how much Chip hurt her and food.  Suzie was obsessed.  "But that doesn't mean we're _together_.  He just asked me out.  I don't think he likes me al that much."

"Oh? Then why would he ask you out?"

"Come on, Kenta?  He's older than us and he doesn't date a lot.  I'm not sure he dates at all.  I think this date was some bet he made with Kazu."

"Kenta wouldn't do something like that," Ai said.

"Sure he would.  He's a guy, isn't he?  All guys are jerks.  He didn't kiss me goodnight."

"So, it was the first date."  Ai said, "and it's a gentlemanly thing to do not to kiss on the first date.  And I know some guys are jerks, but they're not all like Chip.  Kenta's really sweet."

"Oh yeah, just like Impmon?" Suzie cracked.

"Yeah, like Impmon," Ai said, folding her arms, "I'm sure there was a time when you _did_ like Impmon.  Just once!"

"He tried to kill the others and I in the digital world," Suzie grumbled.

"He wouldn't if I were there," Ai said. "I really should have too.  But what about after that?"

Suzie sighed and remembered the time she saw Beezlemon and Calumon become sucked into the D-Reaper.  She got scared for them and rushed to tell everyone about it.  Suzie shrugged, "okay, maybe one time buut--"

"See, maybe Impmon was a jerk at one time, but people change you know. Digimon too."  Ai closed the door.  "Well, anyway, I think you should come with us anyway."

"And be the third wheel? No thanks."

"You can go with my brother Mako," Ai suggested, "I know he's a little bit of a--well, brat but--"

"It's okay, Ai," Suzie said as she put on her backpack.  "You and Masahiko have a fun time.  Later."

"Uh, bye," Ai whispered after her best friend.  She felt a horrible feeling, as if Suzie was hiding something from her.  But what? They were best friends. They told each other everything.  Ai shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.  Suzie probably was just trying to get over Chip.  It couldn't be anything serious. She stood there for a while until Mako came over to her.  

"Hey, Ai, let's go!" he said.  "I made a present for Impmon in wood class! I can't wait to show it to him."

"Okay!"

****

When Ai came home with her brother Mako, their digital partner welcomed them.  "Hi guys!" Impmon greeted.  "How as your day at the prison?"

Ai giggled.  Impmon always asked that when they came home from school. 

"Impmon, I made you something," Mako said and sat down on the sofa.  

"Ah, you know you don't have to do that," Impmon said. He jumped up beside his partner, "what did you get me?"

Mako reached in his bag and pulled out a wooden Beezlemon.  "Took me a while, but I got done. You can put it up with all your digivolution."

"Wow, Mako, now we've got the whole set!" Ai exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mako," Impmon said with a blush.  "So what happened at school today?"

"Ai got asked out on a date," Mako blurted.

"What?!" Impmon exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"Mako!" Ai screeched. "How did you find out?"

"Masahiko told me," he told her.

"A date?" Impmon's eyes grew concerned. "Exactly, what is a date?"

"Well, Impmon, a human boy, that's Masahiko, comes over here to see Ai and he takes her somewhere."

"Who is this guy?" Impmon demanded quickly. "Where does he live? I demand to know everything about him!"

Ai smiled, "oh my goodness, Impmon, are you jealous?"

"Jealous?  No! Of course not!" he folded his arms and held his face up in an 'I-don't-care-manner'.  "Why should I be jealous?"

"Don't worry, Impmon," Ai said, patting Impmon's head, "you'll always be my number one guy!"

"I'd better be!" Impmon muttered.

*****

There was a knock on the door at the Wong's residence and everyone seemed too preoccupied to open it.  Sitting in the living room while watching TV _and _doing homework at the same time, Suzie was the only one close to it.  She sighed and moseyed on to the door as there was another knock.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming," she opened the door, "What?"

"Do you answer the door this way all the time, Miss Wong?" asked a pony-tailed, sunglass wearing, sexy and hot, hot, Kazu.  He pulled on his sunglasses and winked at her.  Suzie gulped. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tucked in T-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"K-Kazu, I'm sorry," she said, "had a bad day."

"Well, I'm here to make it better."

"Oh?"

"Come on, babe," he said, "I'm going to treat you to some mini golf!"

"But I got homework and--"

"Would you rather spend the day doing boring homework," he asked, leaning forward, "or do something wild?"

"Playing mini golf?" she asked.  "Wild?"

"It is when I play!" He winked.

Suzie turned to mush.  "Just a moment," she went to the kitchen and left a message on the counter.  

_Everyone, _

_I'm at the mini golf course with Kazu.  Be home soon.  Suzie._

After writing her note, she went to her room to brush her hair, applied some lip gloss, change into a more flattering outfit, brush her teeth, grabbed some gum and met Kazu at the door again.  

"'Kay, I'm ready."

Kazu took one look at her and wolf-whistled.  "Hey, when did you get that little number?"

Suzie looked down at her black spandex pants and pink tank top.  She looked like she was going on a run instead of out on a date.  She recently purchased a water pushup bra to make her look more attractive.  

"You like?"

"Heck yeah," he said, taking her hand.  "Now let's go have some fun, huh?"

"Sure," Suzie breathed, closing the door behind her. 

What was it about Kazu that made her so weak in the knees?  She never felt this way about Chip.  Kazu made her forget all about him.  Was it his voice? His hot looks?  His attitude?  Whatever it was, it was making Suzie feel better.  She forgot about her telling herself she hoped she'd never go on a date.

****

"Hi, Masahiko," Ai said as she came up to the door.  She didn't know that Impmon was peeking around the corner.  

"Hi, Ai," he said. "Ready to go?"

"So this is Masahiko," Impmon whispered.

"Yup, bye Mom, Dad!" Ai said.

"Bye honey," her mom said and her dad just nodded.

Ai and Masahiko walked out of the apartment.  Impmon groaned. 'Why didn't Ai take her backpack with her? I could've hid inside it so she could take me to wherever she's going!' he went to Mako's room.  "Mako, where's Ai going on her date?"

"Oh, they're going to the miniature golf course," Mako replied.

"Mini golf?"

"Yup."

"Can we come too?"

"No, Impmon. You can stay and help me do my homework!"

"Mako!" Impmon gasped. 

"I'm kidding, I already did my homework." Mako said.  "How about TV?"

"Okay."

"Just because Ai is out having fun doesn't mean we can't have fun too!" he turned on the television and there was a news program on.

"Another account of date rape--" the news reporter began.

"Uh, Mako, what's 'date rape?' Impmon asked.

"Well, Impmon, it's, uh, well," Mako began nervously.

"--The young woman is in hospital with minor injuries--"

"Date rape isn't a good thing, is it?" Impmon questioned.

"Well, date rape is when a girl and a guy go on a date and the guy tries to get the girl to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Mako!  Ai is out on a date!" Impmon cried, "How could you let her go? What kind of brother are you! I got to go save her!" Impmon jumped up.

"No, Impmon! Date rape is just when a girl gets raped from someone she knows!"

"Ai could be in trouble!" 

"Masahiko's not that kinda guy!" Mako insisted, "He's my best friend.  Now let's just forget about this and watch a different program, okay?"  He switched the channel to a funny sitcom.  "Now this is better."

Impmon sat back down, maybe Mako was right, but Impmon felt rather uncomfortable staying when Ai was out on a date.  

****

Suzie and Kazu arrived at the miniture golf course around the same time Masahiko and Ai did. As they finished paying for their passes and went to pick out their clubs and balls, Suzie noticed the couple in front of them.

"Ai?"

Ai turned around, "Suzie! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Kazu came over and--" she said.

"Mini golf's always been a little hobby of mine." Kazu said, "except for playing the card game and being an awesome tamer of course." He laughed, "too bad Gardmon isn't a good putter…"

"You want to hang with us?" Ai asked.

"Um…" Suzie said.

"Sure!" Kazu exclaimed.  "Mini golf's always more fun when you're in a group."

"Yeah," Masahiko agreed with a smile as he pulled out a club and picked out a ball.  "Maybe you can give me a few pointers."  Masahiko nodded at Kazu and Kazu nodded back.  Obviously, Masahiko wanted a little more than just pointers about miniature golf.  He liked Ai but wasn't sure how to talk and act around her without sounding like a dork, perv or jerk or all of the above.  Kazu was just so cool and knew what to say and when to say it.

As Suzie was trying to pick out a club, Kazu walked up behind her.  "No, Suzie-baby, not that one."

"Huh?" She looked up at him in surprise.  'What did he just say?'

"It's too big," he said, taking the club away and getting a club two sizes smaller.  "See, you need one big enough to swing." He held it in her hands while his palms rested over the back of her hands.  "Isn't this one better?"

Suzie blushed big time.  She wasn't sure what he was doing or how he was doing it, but she liked it.  Grinning like a monkey, she picked up a pink ball.

"Thaaanks," she sighed.

Kazu picked up a club.  "How about some golf?"

Suzie wouldn't consider mini golf a fun date, but if your date was Kazu, you could be sure it would be a lot of fun. She liked how he came up behind her and swung with her to give her the feel of the swing.  He wasn't just gentle but also a little exciting.  He smelt so good and Suzie almost melted everytime he came within a foot of her.  There was nothing that could ruin this date, until--they came to the thirteenth hole and it was Ai's turn to putt.  She was doing a pretty well job so far.

Ai planted her feet firmly on the ground and took a few glances at the hole.  

"You can do it, Ai," Suzie said.

"Yeah, just…keep your eye on the ball."  Masahiko mumbled and glanced at Kazu.  Masahiko wasn't brave enough to 'teach' Ai the way Kazu taught Suzie.

Ai putted and her ball went through up the ramp, past the giant clowns mouth which had one of the teeth missing for the ball to go through and she heard a quite loud and painful

"OUCH!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Ai ran up to the hole and looked inside.  "Hello?"

"Hi, Ai," said a quiet voice.

"Impmon?"

An Impmon with a bump on his head walked out of the hole with his eyes on the ground.  

"Impmon, what are you doing here?" Ai questioned.

"I was…um…worried about you, that's all."  Impmon mumbled.  

"Worried, why?"

"I thought…something would happen tonight at your date…something you wouldn't want to happen and I just wanted to see if that something wouldn't happen."

Ai could've scolded her digimon for showing up and peaking through the holes.  She could've told him to go right home. But instead, she picked him up in her arms and kissed the bump in his head.

"If that something was hitting your head with the golf ball," she began, "I didn't mean to do that."  

Masahiko looked like he wasn't sure what to do.  He stood still, holding his club. Finally he said, "Uh, you still wanna play?"

"Well," Ai said.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date, Ai," Impmon mumbled.  "I'll just go home."

"Don't be silly."

Impmon jumped out of her arms and turned around.  "I'll be waiting for you.  Enjoy the rest of your date."  Impmon slowly walked away.

Suzie stepped up next to her friend.  "What was that all about?"

"Impmon was just being Impmon," she replied.

They continued the game and had some hot dogs and soda afterwards.  After Suzie finished chewing down her food, she wasn't sure whether to throw up now or until she got home.  She didn't want to miss a minute of Kazu.  The way he talked to her, she almost didn't want to throw up.  But if she wanted him to take her out again, she has to keep herself looking beautiful, or he wouldn't like her anymore.

After laughing at all his jokes and Masahiko already left to talk Ai home, Suzie decided to call it a night.

"I better get home," she said, "before I'm grounded. I'm surprised Lopmon didn't come see if I was okay too!"

"Yeah, the place is about to close," Kazu agreed, standing up and taking her arm.  Suzie put a stick of gum in her mouth and offered Kazu a piece.  He took it but didn't put it in his mouth.  Half way to her home, Kazu decided to ask a personal matter. "Heard you and Kenta went to the movies Saturday."

"Yeah, we did," Suzie mumbled.

"Wasn't how you expected it, was it?" he asked.

"No, not really," she replied.

There was a silence.  Kazu nudged her. "Well, care to share?"

"I didn't really want to go on a date. Didn't expect to because--"

"Of Chip?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because Kenta told me that he was there at the movies. Had a crush on him and he didn't feel the same way, huh?"

"No.  He's dating some Millie girl."

"Millie?" Kazu asked, he seemed surprised.

"You know her?" Suzie almost screamed.

"Yeah.  I know her…a little. She was held back a grade, you know."

"Did she and you date much?"

"Well, I hung out with her at this game, but she was all looks and no personality. She has the most irritating, annoying laugh!"

Suzie nodded. She could remember all too well.

"Anyway, I think I know why Kenta asked me out anyway.  It wasn't because he liked me."

"Oh?"

"You two made a bet, didn't you?" Suzie stopped, "and now you're taking me out.  I had fun but, I don't think you asked me out today because you like me either, right?"

"Hold on a second, a bet?" Kazu asked, "Kenta has learned not to make bets with months ago!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he took you out because Henry called him and asked him to take you out on a date."

"What?"

"Uh-oh," Kazu mumbled.

"Henry asked Kenta to take me out?  I don't' believe this!"

"He's only trying to make you happy," Kazu said.  "He must've found out about Chip somehow."

"The only one I told was Lopmon and Ai."

"I think he heard it from Lopmon."

"Great, so you probably went out with me because Henry asked you too!"

"Seriously, Suzie, would Henry ask me?"

"Or Kenta didn't want to take me out again so he asked you!  You know the guy didn't even kiss me goodnight?  I swear guys are all--"

Kazu sighed; he didn't want her to ramble on about this anymore.  He had to make her shut up without having to tell her too.  He grabbed her, pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the mouth.  Her eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets.  She wasn't sure how to react. Again, she melted in his grasp.  The kiss was like nothing she expected.  

'Good thing I didn't throw up,' she thought to herself, 'even if I _do_ have gum.'

Kazu put lots of lip and even some tongue in the kiss.  Some girls would've slapped him or pushed him away, but Suzie was too surprised to even react. Then she started to like it.  Kazu let go of her and she stared up at him, blinking a few times.

"Well, you were saying something?"

Suzie blankly shook her head and stared.  She was so out of breath but she somehow felt that Kazu breathed new life in her.

"Shall we?" he put his arm around her waist and he walked her back home. She still couldn't say anything at the doorstep.

'Did Kazu just kiss me? Or was it all just in my mind?'

"Well, goodnight, Suzie," he said, "I had fun, didn't you?"

Suzie nodded.  Kazu chuckled.  He wanted to make her breathless and that's exactly what he did.  He pecked her lips and stepped back, "Later, Suzie."

"Bye," she breathed and stepped inside.  Her parents were sitting in the family room waiting for her. "Oh, did you get my note?"

"Why didn't you come and tell us Kazu took you out on a date?" Her mother demanded.

"Don't you like Kazu?"

"A bit older than you, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Kenta is too but you let me go with him."

"Next time you go on a date," Mr. Wong said, "let us know? And at least let him come inside or something?"

"It wasn't really a date…we were just hanging out.  I saw Ai and Masahiko there." She sighed, "I'm sorry, but Kazu came here and asked. He didn't call before hand."

"You shouldn't have gone."

"Maybe but…I…wanted too…"

"Go to bed," Her mother said.  "I'm too tired to deal with this now."

Suzie picked up her homework and took it to her room.  Maybe she shouldn't see Kazu anymore, after all, he was older and more experienced, so suave and smooth and oh-so-cool. But Suzie liked him.  Being around him made her forget about Chip.  She believed that there were cool and nice guys out there and not just jerks.  After her parents went to bed and she put on her PJ's, she went to the bathroom and closed the door.  She almost forgot to purge. Suzie knelt down in front of the toilet.

"I wish there were an easier way to be thin and beautiful," she whispered.  She really didn't want to do it anymore. She thought again about Kazu's kiss.  He was so cool and sexy. If she wanted him, she had to keep herself thin.  Her esophagus has become almost raw because of it. She thought again about Kazu's kiss.  He was so cool and sexy. If she wanted him, she had to keep herself thin.  Suzie had become obsessed and she couldn't stop. She wanted to have that empty, clean, feeling she had after she threw up.  Suzie groaned.

'Might as well get it over with,' she thought and induced vomiting.  She got up and flushed and went to brush her teeth. Before she reached the sink, her peripheral vision went blurry for a split second.  "Oh," she mumbled and shook her head. "Got up too fast."  She brushed her teeth and got out.  She sighed when no one came out.  She didn't want to wake anyone up with her vomiting noises. Suzie climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

**TBC**


	6. Hungry Feelings

**First Crush 6**

**Feeling Hunger**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, except the jerk Chip and his hussy Millie.  Two fan-made characters I'm not so fond of._

The next day, Suzie was feeling very tired and weak, but she pushed herself up anyway. Her stomach growled, though it was used not having anything in it more than a few hours.  Suzie shuffled out of bed, dressed and sat at the counter.  

"Good Morning, hon--" Mrs. Wong turned and her happy smile turned into a concerned frown when she saw how weak her daughter look.  "Suzie, are you okay?"

Suzie opened her mind to speak but nothing came out.  She merely nodded.

"You don't look so good."

Suzie cleared her throat, "I'm fine," she whispered.  She felt sores in her mouth and her teeth were rough, like they were being worn away.  

Mrs. Wong cocked her head, "Just what did you do on your date with Kazu last night?"

"We played mini golf."  Suzie replied, "What, you think he tried to get me drunk?  I know Kazu's a bit…well…wild, but he's not like that. He showed me how to have fun, even all I did was hit a pink ball into a hole."

"You look hungry," Mrs. Wong said, turning to the oven, "let me fix you some breakfast.  Waffles almost ready."

Henry walked out of his room ready for school and made a double take.  "Suzie, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Suzie grunted.

"I think you should stay home," Henry said, "I remember when I was in junior high--"

"Save it, Henry," Suzie muttered.  "Don't wanna hear it."

"You sure you want to go to school?" Henry asked.  "Maybe you should stay home."

Suzie thought about it.  She didn't want to go to school and see Chip or Millie again, ever.  If she wanted to, she would've stayed home every day since he saw her with her.  But she didn't want to risk her education because of them.  She'd have to ask Ai to bring her schoolwork to her everyday and because they were best friends, she didn't want to be a burden.  Ai had other things to do.  Besides, she liked school, except for the Millie and Chip part.

"I'll be fine," Suzie insisted and ate her breakfast.

Henry decided to change the subject.  "So how was your date with Kazu?"

Suzie felt her lip muscles pull into a grin.  "Wonderful.  I got my first kiss."

Henry's eyes bulged.  Mrs. Wong almost fainted.

"He _kissed_ you?"

****

"You really went with Suzie yesterday?" Kenta asked Kazu when he closed his locker.  

"Yeah, Ai and Masahiko were there too," Kazu said.  "Turned out to be a double date."  He leaned against the locker with his hands behind his head.

"Did that put a damper on your plans?" Kenta teased.

"'Course not," Kazu rolled his eyes.  "It's fun to challenge with other people. I like to show off my skills."

Kenta sighed as they started walking. "You brag too much, Kazu."

"I kissed Suzie."

"What did I just say about bragging?" Kenta demaned.

"I'm not bragging," Kazu told him.  "I kissed her."

"You what?" Kenta gasped.  "You're not supposed to kiss a girl on the first date!"

"Oh, you didn't kiss her, did you?"  Kazu grinned.

"No I didn't," Kenta said.

"That's probably why it went wrong."

"Wrong?  I did everything a gentleman should do."  Kenta said.  "Picked her up, took her to a nice environment and when it wasn't so nice, I took her somewhere else, when she went to the bathroom, I stood up like a gentleman should do and stood up again when she came back and when I walked her to the door I didn't kiss her.  That's proper first date etiquette.

"Well, that's something you would do if you were on a professional dinner date thing but not when you're with a girl that needs attention."

"Oh, and how would you know if she needs attention?"

"Why the heck do you think Henry asked you to take her to the movies, chumly?" Kazu demanded.  

Kenta shrugged, "because he was worried about his sister?  I don't think you helped the situation, Kazu."

"I believe I did," Kazu said.

"Why'd you kiss her anyway?"

"Well, tell you the truth, I wasn't planning too.  But she was talking and it seemed like the thing to do to make her stop."

"You're supposed to listen to her, man!" Kenta growled.

"I did," Kazu muttered.  "I'm not that shallow.  But I wasn't sure what to say to make her stop talking about her problems, so I just took action and kissed her.  It worked too."

"There's some consequences to that, you know?" Kenta said.

"Oh, like what?"

"KAZU!" A very angry Henry Wong shouted.  He grabbed Kazu's shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the nose.  Kazu fell back and Kenta didn't catch him, yet stand there with a grin on his face.

"Henry--" Kazu mumbled, wiping the blood from his nose.

"What's the big idea kissing my little sister?" Henry demanded.

Kenta leaned over Kazu, "That's one consequence right there."

"Oh, shut up," Kazu muttered.

Takato walked up to Takato with Jeri right behind him.

"What happened?" Jeri asked.

"Henry hit Kazu," he replied.  "Hey, Henry, what's going on?"

"Kazu kissed my little sister!" he shouted.

Jeri and Takato exchanged glances and Jeri whispered into Takato's ear.  "I'd hate to see what happens to Kazu if she kissed Rika."

"There'd be nothing left of Kazu if he did," Takato whispered back.

Kazu groaned and pull himself up, "I just took her out for some fun and I gave her a little kiss. If she dind't like it she would've told me." Kazu shrugged, "you should thank me, Henry."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, Lopmon told you that Suzie got her feelings hurt from dude from her school, right?" Kazu asked, "well, I think she's over that now.  In fact, I'm sure of it."

"Just stay away from my sister," Henry said.

"Why don't you leave that to her?" Kazu asked, "she's a big girl now, you know.  She can take care of herself.  If it bothers you that much, I won't take her out anymore.  But hey, if she wants to see me, that's okay."

"Lighten up, Henry," Takato said.  "He's got a point."

"I don't know why she'd have any interest in you anyway," Henry muttered.  "She got her heart broken once and she doesn't need it again."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Kazu demanded, "You think I'm that low?  You think I'm that much of a jerk? I may be a bit of a wild child but I'd never intentially hurt a girl, like this, well, this Chip guy who ever he is.  You saw him, didn't you, Kenta?"

"The guy has no manners," Kenta said, nodding.

"Suzie told me about him," Jeri said.

Everyone turned to Jeri and she blushed slightly. "Remember those cookies she brought us to try?"

"What cookies?" Ryo asked, walking up.

"Suzie made cookies and brought them for everyone to try," Henry explained offhandly.

"I didn't get one," Ryo mumbled.

"Don't feel bad," Kenta said, leaning to Ryo and glaring at Kazu, "I didn't either."

"Anyway, she told me she was going to give them to Chip," Jeri said.  "She had a crush on him.  The next day when I saw her she wasn't in a good mood.  I don't think it went well."

"This Chip was interested in someone else," Kenta said.  "A real airhead."

"I know," Kazu mumbled, "Millie.  She was held back a year…man did she have annoying laugh."

"Bell's about to ring and I don't have time for this," Henry said, "but I'm warning you, Kazu,  you do anything gto harm my sister and you'll pay the price, understand?"

"I got it," Kazu nodded, "but it won't be another punch in the face, will it?"

Henry groaned and walked away. Rika watched him walk by and sigh.  She heard the whole thing and she had a gut feeling that her crush on Chip had a connection to why she was at her house to talk to her mom.  Rika was at a loss to do.  Maybe Suzie really wanted to learn about modeling, or maybe she just wanted to change every single thing about her.

****

Suzie walked to her desk as if she needed a cane to get there and she fell into it.  She put a hand to her head and sighed. She had just purged and she was feeling awful.  She didn't' feel like this after she purged before.  Her mouth tasted awful because she forgot to bring gum.  Ai leaned forward, "Suzie, you okay?" she asked.  "Want me to walk you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine, Ai," Suzie said.  

"You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine." Suzie said at a higher octave.  "So, how was your date with Masahiko? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

Ai smiled, "no. You're not supposed to kiss on the first date.  It was just a friendly hug. Besides, I didn't want to make Impmon more jealous than he already was. He was peeping through the window."

"Did you see him?"

"No."

"Did how did you know?"

"I just do," Ai said.  "But I talked to him and said everything was all right. Mako told me about this date rape thing they saw on the news yesterday and it scared Impmon.  If you think about it, it's pretty sweet.  He said he wouldn't follow me to my dates anymore, unless he wanted me too."   She giggled, "Maybe I bring him and my digivice along just incase I'm in a dark alley.  No one will think of hurting me once they see Impmon turn into Beelzemon!  Hey…maybe I think I will.  Then he can fly me to school and back.  It's fun seeing the town from a sky view."

Suzie nodded when she remembered the piggy-back ride Antiramon gave her when they first met in the Digiworld. It was so much fun.

"So, how did your date with Kazu?" Ai asked.

"Well, I got a kiss," Suzie replied with a grin.  

Ai laughed, "I'm not all that surprised."

"He's a good kisser too," Suzie nodded, "I hope he takes me out again some time."

"So, is it safe to assume that you're over Chip?" Ai questioned.

Suzie pondered for a while.  Her feelings was still hurt and it would take a lot of tiem to get over him. She didn't want to give Ai bad news so she lied.

"Yeah," she said.  "I feel great.  I'm so over that low life."  
"I'm glad to hear that."

"Ladies, if we can stop with the chit chat, can we start with class?"

"Y-yes," Ai said.

Suzie leaned back, 'I'm almost over Chip…if only I can get over bulimia.'  Suzie could only think of one sulution.  She had to stay around Kazu.  He got her mind off of him and she was able to have fun.  And to keep Kazu interested in her, she had no choice but to keep binging and purging.

She ate a heartier meal at lunch time in the cafeteria and didn't talk to Ai much about their dates or school. Ai tried to get her to stop eating so she could talk.

"Slow down, Suzie! Geez, you'll choke!" Ai cried.  "Wow, you must be starving!"

"You have no idea," Suzie said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, you did look kinda pale this morning in class," Ai said.  "Almost like you haven't eaten in days.  They feed you at home?"

Suzie smiled.

"I wonder why you keep so thin," Ai said.  

Suzie stopped, "Ai…"

"What?"

"You think, I'm thin?"  she asked, her eyes shining.

"Well, yeah," Ai said, looking her friend over. "How much you weigh?"  
Suzie stopped to think.  Yesterday when she vomited she was so overcome from dizzieness that she forgot to weigh herself.  Before she started her binging and purging regimin, she was about 106 lbs.  She couldn't seem to remember right now, but she knew it was lower than that. Suzie decided to guess, "Uh, 94 I think."

"Ninety-two?" Ai gasped, "looks less than that."

Suzie shrugged, "can't really remember."

"You must have fast metabolism then," Ai said. "I've heard about that."

Suzie glanced at the ever-so-thin Millie flaunting herself.  'That's probably what she's got,' Suzie thought bitterly, taking another bite.  'Well, I'll show her.  She won't be the thinnest, prettiest girl in this school. I'm better than her. I'll prove it to everyone.'

Suzie finished her lunch and stood up.  "I'll see ya, Ai," Suzie said.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Ai said, "I'm almost finished."

"No, I've got to go to the library," Suzie said.  "Gotta do some research.  Later!" Suzie jogged to the bathroom and she felt her heart sink.  She hated lying to her best friend about this.  She wish she could tell her what she was doing to herself, but Ai wouldn't understand.  She didn't have to worry about her crush liking another girl.  All the guys she liked seemed to like her back.  Suzie went to the stall and locked it.  Her stomach was already feeling nauseous, ready for the purging.  Suzie closed her eyes and stuck her finger into her throat and her food, before it had a chance to be digested and the must-needed nutrients went to her system, excaped her body in the same way it came.  Tears stung her eyes during this, just as it had every time.  It wasn't just the physical pain of her stomach heaving and pinching, but the emotional pain of her heart breaking.  Her throat felt raw and her teeth, though she always brushed or chewed on gum afterwards, felt like it was being worn away.  It was from the acid in her stomach.  Soon, if she didn't stop, she'd damage her teeth and may need to wear dentures before she even graduated from high school.  

But Suzie Wong couldn't' stop.  She was addicted.  She was addicted to becoming thin. Becoming beautiful.  Becoming perfect.

****

After school, Suzie decided to take a detour and she went to Kazu's house.  She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  Once again, like when she dropped the cookies at her his house, no one came. Suzie knocked again and still no answer.  She paused.  What if he was busy?  She remembered the last time she came to his house.  He was jumping around ont eh furniture and playing an imaginary guitar.  He longed for one of his own and was saving his money.  Suzie couldn't wait until he got one, then she could hear him play.  He already knew how to play them.  He practiced on them at music stores and would play until the store had to close.  Suzie grinned and opened the door.  

"Kazu, are you here?" she asked, knocking on the door. 

Again, she heard music coming from his bedroom.  She walked in and said his name again.  She could hear him singing and he walked out singing into his airbrush wearing a robe. Suzie blushed and headed for the door.  

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you come in, Suzie?" Kazu asked before she could leave.  

"I better not make a habit in coming into your house without someone answering," Suzie said.

"No, I shouldn't have a habit making the music so loud," he said, "but I did hear you knock this time."  He grinned. "I was just about to answer the door."

"You were?" she asked, looking him over in his robe.

"Yeah…just got out of the shower."  He said and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to thank you for taking me out yesterday," she said, "I had a great time."

"Good.  That was my intention, you know."  

"You seem to have that effect on me, I guess." She shrugged.

"I have that effect on a lot of girls," Kazu said, "I'm the man."

Suzie grinned and blushed.  If she heard Chip say that, she'd probably induce vomiting in front of everyone.  She knew he wasn't and he yet acted like it.  But Kazu, he was the man.  Chip didn't care about anyone but himself.  Maybe Chip and Kazu had a few things in common, but Kazu actually cared about others.  He didn't ask Suzie out to get something, or show he was better than anyone else.  Suzie needed some time to get away and he did that.  Even if it was a game of mini golf, it was the best day she had in her life.

"Can we hang out again some time?" she asked.

Kazu laughed.  "You betcha.  But don't let your brother know, okay? It'll be our little secret." He winked and she turned into mush.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Did Henry say something?"

"More like did something."

Suzie groaned, "I thought he learned not to show his kung fu the first time he got someone hurt! Doesn't he ever listen to sensei?"

"Oh, don't blame the guy, Suzie," Kazu said.  "He was just worried about his kid sister."

"But he should've punched out Chip, not you!" Suzie shouted.  "You were just trying to cheer me up. Chip's the one who hurt my feelings."

"Tell me about this Chip," Kazu said.

"I'd rather not," Suzie shook her head.

"That bad, huh?"

"Uh-huh." She got dizzy and sat down in the chair across from him, quite awkwardly. Concerned, Kazu stood up and went to her side.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Kazu said, "are you coming down with something?"

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"Want some water or something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back," Kazu said and grinned as he walked to the kitchen, "now don't you go flying away from me!"

Suzie groaned; she wasn't sure what he meant by that.  Kazu could remember the time Gaurdmon told Kazu that Suzie 'flew away'.  A moment later, Kazu returned with a glass of water. Suzie mumbled her thanks and took it.  Kazu watched her take a gulp of the water.

"You sure you're okay?" Kazu asked.

Suzie nodded as she finished the glass of water.  It made her a little better though her body wanted more nutrients.  'Maybe I should take a vitamin after I throw up for now on.'  She thought.  She set it down on the coffee table and smiled at Kazu.  "Last night was just what I needed.  I'd like to see you again some time."

"Me too," Kazu said.

"I really like you, Kazu," Suzie confessed nervously, "You're not like Chip…or the other guys I know." She blushed, "oh…that came out wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kazu assured.  "How about tomorrow? We can go Rollerblading."

"Rollerblading?"

"You never went Rollerblading before?"

"Well, I went roller skating once."

"Do you have roller blades?" he asked.

"No." She smiled, "do you? I bet you've got a lot of things on wheels."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kazu replied.  "Get yourself some roller blades and we'll go Rollerblading in the park tomorrow."

"Great," Suzie said, "Can't wait. I'll see you then."  In a rush, Suzie got up and kissed Kazu on the cheek. Suzie stared and Kazu grinned.  

"Later."

"Yeah," Suzie whispered and got out of the door, biting her lip. Kazu had some strange hold on Suzie.  She liked it and at the same time, it confused her.  A few weeks ago, she wanted nothing to do with guys. Now she seemed to be head over heals with Kazu.  It was almost like Suzie was crushing on Kazu the way she crushed on Chip.  The only difference was, Kazu was making time for her.  When she got home, she asked her mom if they could go shopping for the roller blades. Mrs. Wong seemed surprised by this but Suzie didn't ask for much so they went out and purchased them.  Suzie told her that she needed to get out more.  Suzie couldn't wait to go Rollerblading with Kazu. However, her body didn't have the strength to do it, no matter how much her heart wanted to.

**TBC**


	7. Secret's Out

**First Crush 7**

**Secret's Out**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

Suzie couldn't wait for her next date with Kazu.  Rollerblading sounded like so much fun.  She'd be by his side and probably holding hands, skating in the park together.  Her body was weak from bulimia but after she threw up for now on she took some vitamins and a glass of water.  Sure, that wasn't enough to give her body the nutrients she needed, but she thought looking skinny and beautiful was more important.  Suzie got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a yellow short sleeve shirt.  Just as she was strapping her pads to her knees and elbows, there was a knock on the door.  

"That must be Kazu," she whispered, walking to the door.  Alas, it was him, in a pair of khakis shorts and a green top.  He also had on pads and wore a helmet, though Suzie thought she didn't need them.  He probably was the best in-line skater out there.

"Hey, ready to have some fun?" he asked with a grin.

Suzie smiled, "you bet I am."  She put on her roller blades and joined him outside.  She had some trouble keeping her balance but Kazu kept a firm hold on her hand.  "I guess you have to get used to being on wheels, huh?"

"Don't worry, babe," he said, "you'll get the hang of it.  We'll just go slow for now."

It was pure bliss skating next to Kazu.  He cracked jokes and said the funniest things she ever did hear.  The air was warm and fresh, yet it was cool and brisk.  He never let go of her hand.  Suzie just wanted to skate forever with Kazu through the park.  Nothing could go wrong, until after fifteen minutes of skating, she got dizzy and almost fell onto the pavement.

"Whoa, Suzie!" he yelled in surprise.  He grabbed her before she fell and held her up.  "You okay?"

"I think…I'd better sit down," she mumbled.  Her legs felt like jelly and they were about to give out again.  The heat was making her lightheaded.  She had to have something to eat.

"Yeah," he kept an arm around her waist and skated to the nearest bench.  He helped her sit down and he looked her over. "I guess I can use a break too."  Thinking it may help, he took the helmet off her head for her.

"You kidding?"  She asked, out of breath.  "You're….a…natural."  She commented as she gasped for air.  She had to fight to get each word out.  "I bet…you can go…on for hours."  She gave him a feeble smile and---feeling very lightheaded--leaned against him.

"You're sweating like a pig," Kazu said.

"Don't be silly," she told him, "girls don't sweat. They glisten."

"Well, you're glistening like a pig," Kazu rephrased, wiping sweat from her forehead. "You sure you're feeling all right?  You weren't looking so well yesterday."

"I think…it's just the heat," she told him.

"Yeah. How about something to eat or drink?" he asked. "There's a snow cone stand here.  I'll get you one.  How does that sound?"

Suzie smiled.  The taste of shaved ice drizzled with flavor made her mouth water.  There wasn't much to it but it sounded wonderful.  Throwing it up sounded hard, since it was just frozen water and flavoring.  She'd just wait until she binged when she got home for dinner.  

"That sounds great, Kazu," she replied. 

"What flavor?" he questioned sweetly.

It was too hot for Suzie to think.  She was too weak to use her brain. What was her favorite flavor?  Was it cherry?  Was it blue raspberry?  Maybe strawberry.

"Suzie?" he asked.

Suzie came back from her moment of thinking.  She shrugged, "surprise me."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he told her. "Sit tight and don't move."

"Don't worry, Kazu," she said, "I'm not gonna fly away."

Kazu chuckled and kissed her temple before skating off. Suzie leaned back on the bench.  She felt so weak all over.  How could she be feeling this way she started taking vitamins after she threw up?  Maybe it was too soon. She'd have to wait a while until they kick in.  Maybe she'll double the dose. Instead one vitamin, she'd take two. Maybe even four.

"My head's spinning," she said, putting her hands on the head.  "So…hungry…"

She could faintly hear the rolling sound of someone's skates.  It came closer and closer.  Then, a snow cone with a mixture of green and pink was held out in front of her.

"Here.  I got you kiwi strawberry," Kazu said, "same as me."

Suzie sighed and looked up at him, "Thanks, Kazu."  She slowly took the snow cone, careful not to drop it since her hand was shaking.  Kazu noticed and sat down.  

"Hey, you're looking worse, Suze."  He said.  

"I'll feel fine." She said, biting into the ice.  The kiwi strawberry mixture was divine.  She couldn't remember when she tasted something so good.  Then again, for the last week and a half, she didn't bother to taste her food. She just took a bite, chewed it, and swallowed it, very, very fast. Suzie ate her snow cone very slowly, wanting to savor each bite.  It was probably better for her to take her time.  If she hurried, then her stomach would think to throw it up.  

Kazu watched her eat and started on his snow cone.  "Good, huh?"

"It's the yummiest thing I ever had," she commented. "Thank you, Kazu."

"Sure thing, babe."  He kissed her temple and put his arm around her. Suzie shivered. 

Why was he showering her with kindness and…kisses?  Maybe Kazu was like that with a bunch of girls--taking them out for Rollerblading in the park and buying them snow cones.  Kazu was the funniest guy she knew and he was so cute and, reliable. When she got dizzy, he didn't make her 'skate it off' like a macho kind of dude would do. Instead, he took action and got her off her feet, out of the sun and provided her with something to snack on.  Suzie now knew why all the girls loved him and--for a moment, felt kind of horrible.  He was wasting all his time on her when he could be somewhere else, with a prettier girl, maybe a more athletic girl. He wanted to go Rollerblading, not sit on the bench with bulimic licking snow cones. If only Suzie was naturally thin and strong and durable.    The girls liked him not just because he was hot and smooth talking or even funny, he was very nice and helpful.  Kazu was being so nice to her and she didn't want to think what would happen to her if he weren't there anymore.

Suzie finished eating the ice of her snow cone and drank the melted ice and flavor.  She felt better now that she got something in her system.

"Good snow cone," she whispered.

"Want another?" he asked, paused from eating his own snow cone.

 She blushed, "no thanks."

"You sure?  I wouldn't mind getting you one."  He laughed, "we can try all the flavors if you want."

"Another time."

He shrugged and continued to eat his snow cone.  Suzie sighed and smiled.  Sitting down made her relax and her hand stopped shaking.  She leaned against Kazu and her head fell on his shoulder.  Kazu leaned his head against hers while nursing the rest of his snow cone.  The joke-cracking, active young man had no idea he just saved the life of a girl with bulimia.  If she didn't stop, she may have to rely on him again.

****

After the skating date in the park, Kazu and Suzie grew a little closer.  They went window shopping some times, hung at each other's homes listening to music or watching TV.  One day, Kazu finally saved enough money to get a guitar and brought Suzie along with him.  He was skating on his skateboard there with Suzie walking along side of him.  Suzie, however, got a little tired of the walking so Kazu stepped down from his skateboard, and put his hands on Suzie's waist.

"Here, you wanna try it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, maybe we should've rode our bikes," he said.  "But then it will be hard to bring the guitar back, huh?  Here, I'll let you use my skateboard over there.  It's easier than roller blades, babe."

Suzie stepped on the skateboard, with Kazu's hands still on her waist.  Kazu walked and Suzie gasped as the skateboard started moving.

"Don't worry, babe," he said, "I won't let you fall."

Suzie smiled and put her hands over his.  She felt like she was floating or even flying.  "This is much better, thanks, Kazu."  She pecked him on the cheek as he continued to push her gently.  Suzie held her arms out the side and closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm flying."

"Well, I never really thought about it that way," Kazu chuckled, "but I guess it's a bit like flying, huh?"

They got to the music store and the clerk groaned when he recognized Kazu.  "Oh no, not you again."

"Don't worry, this time I'm going to buy something," Kazu said.  He walked up to a red guitar. "I'll take this one.  What do you think, Suzie?"

Suzie smiled.  "I like it."

"You'll like it better when I play a song for you on it," he said, his hand falling on her shoulder.

Suzie gasped and blushed, "Kazu…"

After buying the guitar, Kazu and Suzie went to Kazu's home.  Kazu set the guitar to an amp and checked to see it was in tune.  Then he grinned and talked like a rock star.  "I want to thank the little lady in front for coming today." He winked and Suzie and began to play.  Suzie couldn't take her eyes of Kazu, even when they filled up with tears.  It was so sweet what Kazu was doing.  She never imagined that someone will take her out for mini golf, Rollerblading in the park and some snow cones, or even play a song for her.  She totally forgot all about Chip and Millie.  The heck with them.  Suzie had a better guy now.  But as wonderful as Kazu was, Suzie just couldn't stop the bulimia. She was trapped.

****

After lunch, Suzie got ready to go to the bathroom and throw up.  Ai looked at her as she walked away.  She got a strong feeling that something wasn't right with her best friend.

'Suzie always leaves in a hurry after lunch,' she thought, 'and she doesn't take time to taste her food. Something's not right here.' Ai got up and left the cafeteria.  'She said she always goes to the library, let's go and see.' Before Ai got to the library, she stopped at the girl's bathroom.  Somehow, she felt compelled to go in there. Ai bit her lip.  Already she knew what was going on but hoped it wouldn't' be true.  'No, Suzie's not like that.  She's my best friend.  She wouldn't.' Ai walked slowly in the bathroom and saw Suzie's feet in one of the stalls, leaning over the toilet.  She heard her vomiting and her crying.  

"Suzie," she whispered, "why?"  Ai felt tears sting her eyes as she went up to the bathroom stall.  Suzie was too distracted by her vomiting that she didn't notice someone was on the outside.  She pulled on the toilet paper roll, wiped her eyes and blew her nose and threw it the toilet and flushed.  She groaned and stood up slowly, opened the door and found her best friend standing in front of her with tear filled yes.

"Ai…" Suzie gasped.

"Suzie…"

The two stood there speechless. Suzie wasn't sure what to say.  She knew she was caught. Ai couldn't' say anything.  She was still trying to deny it.  Finally, she spoke up.

"Why, Suzie?" she asked.  "Why?  You're not leaving to go to the library, instead you're--Suzie, why did you lie to me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Suzie mumbled.

"You're my best friend, Suzie!" Ai shouted.  "Maybe I can understand. Why are you doing this to yourself? Does this have anything to do with Chip?"

Suzie didn't respond. Instead she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"I knew it.  It does have to do with Chip. I can't believe I never figured this out until now.  You eat too much too fast then you _mysteriously_ go to the library. You always look so tired and weak.  I bet you lost at least twenty ponds. Suzie, you have any idea what you're doing to yourself?  Bulimia isn't going to help!"

"I can't help it," Suzie said.  "It started out as a way to become thin.  I mean, that's why a lot of people do it."

"With bulimia? Suzie, you're just twelve years old and if you're concerned about your weight you can change your diet a little."

"I knew you wouldn't understand, Ai," Suzie muttered.  "You have no idea what I'm going through! Some jerk you had a crush on didn't break your heart.  I thought if I was to get Chip or any guy at all, I'd have to change everything about me…become like Millie.  I felt so sick when I saw them the other day and it made me throw up. I felt so better after that, you know, that feeling you get after you throw up. You feel so empty inside.  So relieved.  So I kept doing it to get rid of all the bad feelings I had.  It's not just about being thin."

"Suzie, you're dating Kazu now," Ai told her, "you can stop.  You don't have to keep doing this.  There's no reason too."

"Yes, I've got to keep doing it, don't you see? I've got Kazu now because I'm skinnier than I was.  It's…the only way to keep him.  I don't want to lose him."

"Kazu's not like that!" Ai shouted. "He doesn't care about what you look about the outside.  He really cares for you, Suzie. He even told me that!  He even took an overweight girl one time because no one would. Don't you see, Suzie?  Kazu really cares!"

"Stop, it, Ai!" Suzie exclaimed.  "I don't want to hear it.  I can't stop.  I can't.  I'm addicted."

"Have you even tried stopping?"

Suzie frowned.

"Then try!  You can stop, Suzie. I'll help you.  Just eat a little slower and--"

"Please, Ai, be quiet!" Suzie exclaimed.  "I can't stop!  I can't stop!  I know it's not healthy, I know that!  You don't have to tell me I'm putting my heath in danger, but it's the only way.  But it will get better."

"How?" she demanded.

"Now I'm taking vitamins after I throw up," she replied.

"Vitamins?" Ai gasped. She had to laugh, "that's not enough.  You can't live on vitamins forever!"

"I can try."

"Suzie, look in the mirror.  You're wasting away! Go on, do it.  Look in the mirror."  Ai pushed her friend to the mirror. "Open your mouth and look at your teeth, they're gonna waste a way soon."  Suzie didn't want to open her mouth because she already saw the inside of her mouth.  But Ai was persistent and forced her to open her mouth. "See those sores in you mouth? That's from the stomach acid.  How long until you've been the dentist?"

"Six months."

"Well, you're due for a check up and he'll see that," Ai told her, "then he'll ask you if you are bulimic.  Don't bother lying to him because he already knows."  Ai let go of her friend's mouth.  She knew about it because Ai wanted to become a dental hygienist when she grew up.  

"I always brush my teeth after I throw up," Suzie said, taking out a tube and toothbrush. "Or chew gum. What's the deal?"

"That's not good enough. You can't make adjustments, Suzie.  You have to quit doing this."

"Mind your own business, Ai," Suzie grumbled, brushing her teeth..

"Mind my own business? Mind my own business?" Ai echoed demandingly, "Suzie, you are my best friend! I'm making it my business. You have to stop this now!"

Suzie finished brushing her teeth and rinsed out her toothbrush. "I already told you, Ai, I can't stop!  I can't keep anything down.  My stomach wants to keep everything out.  I can't stop eating and throwing up."

"You really are addicted," Ai whispered. "Don't worry, Suzie, I can help you!  I'll help you stop. There are places you can go--"

"What? You mean, like those kinds of rehabilitation centers for drunks?" Suzie demanded and chuckled, "'Hi, I'm Suzie and I can't stop scarffing and barfing?' Forget it, Ai.  No way."

"This isn't the way to solve your problem, Suzie."

"Just shut up!" Suzie shouted.  "I don't wanna hear it.  You can't make me stop, Ai.  No one can.  Hey, I got a kiss from Kazu after that double date, and you didn't get one from Masahiko.  I don't think it was because Impmon was watching.  Maybe he didn't want to kiss you because you're not thin."

"Suzie," Ai gasped, "don't talk like that.  You're acting like Millie!"

"Throw up after a meal or two, maybe you'll get a second date from Masahiko."

"No, Suzie, please don't do this."

Suzie laughed, "You've got a better chance with Impmon than you have with Masahiko!"

Ai shook her head, "Suzie, stop!  Don't talk like that.  You're hurt and upset. You don't mean that."

"Why, because you know I'm right?" Suzie demanded.

"Please don't, Suzie," Ai begged, "we're best friends."

"Then be a best friend," Suzie snarled, "and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Ai burst into tears and ran out of the bathroom.  Suzie laughed and then she groaned. Suzie didn't mean to hurt Ai that way.  They were best friends. She shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom, meeting Millie.  Suzie suspected she was coming to throw up too.  She couldn't be thin without being bulimic.  Suzie saw the amount of food she ate.  

"Hi Suzie," Millie said.

Suzie gasped.  Did Millie actually say 'hi' to her?"

"I saw your fat cow of a friend," Millie said.  

Suzie narrowed her eyes.  Ai probably wasn't as skinny as her or Millie but it didn't give her the right to call her a fat cow.  Millie called any girl five pounds heavier than her a fat cow.  And Ai wasn't that heavy anyway.  She was actually pretty active.

"Don't call Ai a fat cow in front of me," Suzie grunted.  

"Why, because you used to be one?" Millie demanded and giggled.  "Let me guess, scarf and barf, right? That's what I do too.  If you haven't yet, we can throw up together."

"Already have, thanks."

"Bummer. It's fun to have a scarf and barf buddy," Millie crossed her arms.  "We can share hints.  We can break bread together and then we can throw it up afterwards."

Suzie felt like throwing up again, even though her stomach was already empty. The thought of becoming best buddies with Millie was making her skin crawl.  Millie acted like Suzie was nothing, so why was she warming up to her now that she was skinny? Were only skinny, bulimic girls good enough to be her friends?  Did she have a bulimic clique?

"Excuse me, Millie," Suzie said, "I've got to get to class." Suzie walked passed her, but Millie wasn't done having her say.

"Oh, I hear you're dating Kazu.  Hang on to him. He's a keeper.  The guy thought he was too good for me but it's all right now, because I've found someone better."

Suzie tightened her fist. Chip better than Kazu? No way!  Kazu was caring and sweet.  He even knew how to tell a joke and was probably a better kisser too.  Suzie glared at Millie over her shoulder and walked away.

"He was too good for you, bitch," Suzie grumbled, behind Millie's back, "and that jackass Chip is no way in hell better than Kazu!"

Suzie got to her locker and opened it.  She grabbed for her vitamins and washed it down with a soda chaser.  

Suzie was outraged.  Millie insulted not just her, but her best friend and her new boyfriend.  Suzie could not believe that she had stooped down to Millie's level.  She wanted to become herself again, but it had been too long.  She didn't want to be bulimic.  She didn't want to be 'Little Miss Perfect' because she looked her in the eye and she was way less than perfect.  After becoming like Millie, not just on the outside but also on the inside, Suzie was more disgusted with herself than she was before she became bulimic.  If only there was a way to stop.

*****

Ai sobbed all the way home and Mako was too afraid to ask her what was wrong. Each time he tried to say something, she just cried harder.  When they got home, Impmon became very concerned and looked at Mako.

"What did you do, Mako?" he demanded.

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked.  "I didn't do anything, she was like this after school!"

Ai cried harder and headed for her bedroom.  Impmon folded his arms.  

"You swear you didn't hurt your sister's feelings?" he interrogated, "because if you did--"

"Impmon, I didn't make Ai cry," Mako insisted.  "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She just said I wouldn't understand."

Impmon turned, "well, let's just home Ai says the same thing."  He went to Ai's room and jumped to turn the knob. "Ai? Ah!" he crash-landed and rubbed his head.  "Ai, are you okay? Did your good-for-nothing brother make you mad?"

"No," Ai replied in her sobs.  "It's not that."

Impmon jumped on the bed next to her.  "Good.  So, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"  
"You wouldn't understand," she whispered.

"Please, Ai?" he asked, "maybe I won't understand but I can listen."

Ai paused and spoke.

"My best friend is in trouble."

"Suzie?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of trouble?" he questioned. 

"She's hurting herself," Ai replied, sitting up from her bed, "She's got bulimia."

"Bul-im-wha?"

"Bulimia. It's an eating disorder.  People who have it eat a lot, then throw it up."

"What a waste of food," Impmon said.  "Why's she doing this?"

"So she can become thin."  She replied, "she wants to stop, but she can't.  She'll make herself very sick if she continues.  I don't know what to do, Impmon."

Impmon sighed; he didn't know what to do either. Digimon didn't have eating disorders.  

"I'm sorry, Ai," he said. "I wish I could so something."

"She'll hurt herself if she won't stop," she explained, "I tired telling her that today. She wouldn't listen to me.  She's addicted.  She can't stop. Impmon, I'm scared!"

"I'm sure you will think of something, Ai," Impmon said.  "You're a smart girl."

Ai sat on her bed, thinking of a solution. She had to tell someone but whom?  Impmon stared, waiting for her to say something.  Finally, Ai got off her bed and walked to her door.

"Ai, where're ya goin'?" Impmon questioned, going after her.

Ai paused at the door, "I'm going to tell Kazu.  Maybe he can get through to her."

"Okay," Impmon said, "but…I know a faster way for you to get there."

"Oh?" Ai turned to her digimon, who was grinning.  Ai's lips curled into a smile.  "Yeah!"

Mako was watching TV when he heard commotion and saw a bright light coming from Ai's room.  His eyes widened, knowing exactly what was happening.  "Hey! Ai!  It's my turn!" He got out his chair and ran to his sister's room just in time to see Beelzemon getting out of Ai's bedroom window, with her in his arms.  "Ai!  What are you doing?  It's my turn for Beelzemon to fly me around the city!"

"Honesty, Mako, I thought you learned how to share with your sister by now," Beelzemon grinned over his shoulder and escaped from the window.  Mako ran to the window.

"Beelzemon!" he shouted.

Beelzemon turned to the window, floating in front of it.

"Funny how people stay the same after they change," Ai commented.

"Come on, Ai," Mako said.  "This isn't fair."

"But we're not doing this for fun," Ai said, "I got a job to do.  We'll be back."

Mako made an unsatisfied face.

"Don't worry, Mako," Beelzemon said, "I'll make it up to you as soon as we'll get back.  Just you and me, pal."

"You will?" Mako asked.

"I swear it," Beelzemon said.  

"Oh, okay." Mako frowned.  "But be sure to keep your promise."

"Hey, what kinda guy do ya take me for?" Beelzemon demanded, slightly miffed.  "I'm hurt."

Mako laughed, "Okay…hurry back." 

"Thanks," Ai said and Beelzemon took off into the sky.  She held her arms tight around Beelzemon's neck.  "Wheee!  Faster, Beelzemon!"

Mako shuddered. He knew his sister was only doing that to make him mad.  "It's my turn, dang it…"

 *****

Beelzemon landed at Kazu's place and set Ai down.  Ai ran to the door and knocked on it.  "Hello?  Kazu?  Are you there? Open up!"

Kazu, however, could not hear her knocking.  He was playing on his guitar.

"Kazu! Open up! It's important!" Ai shouted, banging on the door.  "Oh great, he's playing on his guitar again."

Beelzemon reached for the gun behind his back.  

"Beelzemon, no!" she shouted.

Beelzemon looked surprised, "what? I was going to shoot in the air!"

Ai scowled at her hotheaded digimon partner and knocked on Kazu's door again. "Kazu!"  She looked at the doorbell and groaned, "oh duh, the doorbell!" she pressed it about a fifteen times.  "Kazu! Let me in!"

Without Gaurdromon around, Kazu wouldn't' know someone was at the door.  "Kazu, someone is at the door again."

Kazu kept playing.

"Kazu…quit playing that!" he shouted.  "Someone is at the door!"

"Huh?" Kazu mumbled.  "What the?" he stopped playing his guitar.

Gaurdomon sighed, "Someone really wants in.  Can't you hear the doorbell?"

"Oh!" Kazu laughed, "Well, why didn't you say so!" Kazu went to the door to answer it.  "Why, hey, Ai!  If you're looking for Suzie, she's not here."

"I'm not hear to see Suzie," Ai said.  "But this is about Suzie."

"What?"

"I've got to talk to you, Kazu," Ai said. "It's important."

Kazu stepped to the side and held his hand out.  Ai looked at Beelzemon, and knowing what she meant, groaned and de-digivolved to Impmon.  He scampered behind her and Kazu closed the door.  She sat on the sofa and Impmon jumped onto her lap.

"Greetings, madam," Guardomon said.

"Uh, oh, hi, Guardomon," Ai mumbled. 

"What's up, Ai?" Kazu questioned.

"It's Suzie.  She's…bulimic."

"What?" Kazu gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Are you saying that Ai's a liar?" Impmon demanded.

"Impmon!" Ai scolded.

"Sorry," Impmon whispered.

"What do you mean, Suzie's bulimic?" Kazu questioned.

"She eats and throws up," Impmon replied, "that's what Ai told me."

"I know what it means!" Kazu shouted.

"I didn't know," Guardomon said.  "But it doesn't sound good."

"Listen, Kazu, I know it's hard to believe," Ai explained, "but I saw her today.  She eats a lot at lunch and then she goes to the bathroom.  She told me that she was going to the library but…she lied.  Today I followed her to the bathroom and I saw…and heard everything."

"Why's she doing this?" Kazu asked.

"It's because of Chip.  She was to be thin and it makes her feel better.  She wants to stop, I know she does," Ai went on, "I know because I heard her crying as she threw up today.  The thing is, she can't stop. She's addicted to being thin. Haven't you noticed anything different about her? The way she dresses now? And acts?  Like Millie sometimes.  She's a lot thinner now too."

Kazu remembered about their Rollerblading date in the park.  She nearly passed out and Kazu feared that Ai was right.  She didn't get dizzy because of the heat.

"How long has she been doing this?" Kazu questioned.

"She started the day after she saw Chip with Millie," she replied, "about a month now.  Kazu, if she doesn't stop, she could really hurt herself. I talked to her but it didn't work.  I couldn't get through to her. I'm scared, Kazu."

"That sounds terrible," Guardromon said.  "What are you going to do, Kazu?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Kazu stood up, "I'll get do the bottom of this.  Tonight.  Ai, thanks for telling me. Now go home.  I'll take care of it."

"How?" she asked.  "You still don't believe me, do you?"

Kazu sighed, "I guess it's a lot to take in.  But after she got caught, maybe she'll quit.  I'll find out for sure.  Tonight I'll take her out for dinner and if she eats more than I do and says she has to go the bathroom, I'll know that you were right and she can't stop.  Don't worry. It will end tonight."  
Ai nodded.  "Thanks Kazu."

"Now go on home. I'll let you know how it goes."

Ai got up, hugged Kazu and kissed him on the cheek, making him the only one that didn't turn red.  

"Mako is probably waiting for his ride," Impmon muttered.

Ai chuckled and went to the door.  "I appreciate it, Kazu."

Kazu nodded and she left.  Kazu heard Impmon digivovle and Guardromon watched them fly away.

"I knew it was important," Guardromon said, "but I had no idea it was that important."

"Me neither," Kazu said, reaching for the phone.  "But I'm going to fix this."  He called Suzie and asked her for pizza.  

"That sounds good, Kazu," she said. "Can't wait to see you."

"I'll be by your house in a couple of minutes," Kazu said.  "Can you be ready by then?"

"You bet."

"See ya."  Kazu hung up and grasped his hands.  "Ai sounded so sure about Suzie being bulimic.  I just hope that she was wrong."

"What if she isn't?" Guardromon asked.

"Then Suzie's not going to be bulimic anymore," Kazu said simply.  "I'll see to that."

TBC


	8. Addiction Kills

**First Crush 8**

**Addiction Kills**

_Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the jerk Chip and his hussy Millie._

Kazu brought Suzie to _Mario's Pizza Heaven _{AN: I know, made it up.  Thought I'd make up a pizza name than instead putting 'pizza parlor'} and he was praying silently that she really wasn't bulimic.  He knew that Ai wouldn't lie about something like this.  They were best friends and Ai wasn't the kind of girl to spread a rumor that Suzie was bulimic.  He beloved that maybe Ai was just misinformed.  She wouldn't become bulimic, would she? Even if Chip Honda hurt her, Suzie just wouldn't do that.

"I'm so glad you called, Kazu," Suzie chirped, "I'm famished!"

"Good," Kazu said, 'maybe you'll keep it down.'

They came to a booth and Kazu pulled out a menu, "what kind of pizza do you want? Please don't say anchovies!"

"Darn," she said sarcastically and giggled. "I think I'm in the mood for the supreme.  That looks good."

"What size?  Medium?"

"Oh, large," she said.  

'Large,' Kazu thought, 'that doesn't sound good.'

"And can we order a side of breadsticks too?" she questioned. "And salads?"

Kazu nodded, "not a problem."  He stood up, "I'll go and order it."   He went to the counter and told the clerk what pizza he would like to order.

The clerk smiled as he put in the order, "a large pizza for yourself?" 

"No," he nodded to Suzie in the corner booth.  

"Your pizza will be out in about 13 minutes.  Here are your cups and plates." He put the cups, pizza plates and salad plates on a red tray.

"Thanks," Kazu said as he picked up the tray and went to Suzie.  "Our pizza will be ready in about thirteen minutes." He set down the red tray.

"Okay," she picked up her salad plate and glass. "At least we can eat some rabbit food before then, huh?"

"Rabbit food, right," Kazu nodded.  As he put a mild amount of salad mix on his plate, Suzie piled on hers.  It was filled with lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, cottage cheese, beets and other salad fixings.  Kazu kept a watchful eye.

'Maybe Ai was right,' he thought, 'but after she caught her she should stop.  Maybe she's trying to eat and keep it down.'

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Suzie asked, licking the dressing off her thumb.  She was still piling food on when Kazu went to the table to eat his salad. After seeing how much salad was on her plate, he wasn't very hungry.  The thought of her being bulimic even made him sick.  Suzie finally came back with a leaning tower of salad and her drink and she sat down across him.  "So, how's it going with the motorcycle?" She asked while stabbing her fork into her salad.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"You said you were saving for a motorcycle too," Suzie told him and put the forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Yeah, but it blew my savings after the guitar," he shrugged.  "Maybe after graduation my parents will get me one."

"Bhawt woufh beef mwhice."  She commented with a mouthful.

"Pardon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Not only was she eating too much, she didn't have table manners either.

She chewed faster, bit one of her cherry tomatoes and said again, "that would be nice."

"Yes, it would," Kazu nodded.  

The clerk came with the order of breadsticks, "here are your bread sticks and your pizza will be coming out of the oven in just a few minutes."

"Thank you!" Suzie said as she reached for one.  

The clerk smiled and walked away.  Suzie smiled as she bit into the breadstick, "that fast wasn't it?"

"What was?"

"The breadsticks, silly." She said, "it must be a slow day or they have a lot of help in the kitchen." She nodded to the counter.

"Yeah, probably." 

"You should try one, Kazu," she pushed the basket to him. "They're great."

'At least she's sharing,' Kazu thought as he picked up a breadstick and dunked it in the sauce.  Suzie finished her salad less than 10 seconds, went to get another one, but not as big and came back to eat it.  She worked on the breadsticks as if there were no more tomorrow, but she was nice enough to leave Kazu the last one.  The pizza came just as she finished her last bread stick. It was a 14-inch, four cheese, steaming hot pizza topped with salami, pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, onions, green peppers and sausage cut into twelve slices.  Already, Suzie's mouth watered, but not to savor the pizza, only to get it into her stomach so the can throw it right back up.

"May I take your salad plates?" the clerk asked.

"No thanks," Suzie said, "I might get some later."

"I'm done with mine," Kazu handed his plate to her and she left with his plate and the breadbasket.  Suzie placed two slices on her plate, shook some Parmesan cheese on her slices, folded them together and bit into them at once.  "Hungry, aren't you?"

Suzie nodded and took another bite and a swallow of her soda.  Actually, she didn't know how it tasted. Usually she wouldn't eat a pizza with so many toppings on it.  The pizza she liked was just an ordinary cheese or a one topping.  Suzie only said the supreme because it had more topping and thus there would be more to throw up.  Kazu bit into his pizza slice slowly and pulled it away.

"Whath wrong Kathuuu?" she questioned with a full mouth.

"It's hot," Kazu replied, waving his hand by it.  

"Not to me," she said, swallowing.

'Of course it isn't,' Kazu thought, 'it's not in your mouth long enough for the nerves to even tell.'  Kazu blew on his slice and finally took a bite.  He remembered how he filled himself with so much food when he was separated from the others and he found that elderly digimon couple. They were nice enough to provide him, Kenta and Rika with a good cooked meal.  Kazu ate until he was too full to lift his fork.  Watching Suzie now, that was the exact way he and Kenta were eating.  Only neither of them didn't throw that good meal up because not only was it unhealthy, the others would've thought it as an insult.

Kazu didn't feel very hungry and he had the appetite of a horse.  Suzie was eating enough for the both of them. Finished with her two slices, she grabbed two more and ate them the same way.  

'It's like she's in a pizza eating contest,' Kazu thought, picking the toppings off of his pizza, 'but there is no prize.'  He knew Ai wasn't lying, even though he didn't want to believe it.  The truth was right here in front of him and Suzie wasn't embarrassed of eating this much in front of Kazu.  

"Aren't you hungry, Kazu?" she questioned when she finished her slices.

"I am," Kazu lied.

"Kazu, are you okay?" she asked, picking up another slice.  

"Yeah," he nodded and bit into his slice of pizza.  He knew Suzie was going to throw up soon because she was starting to slow down.  He wasn't sure how he was going to stop her, but he knew, he knew he had to make sure he didn't let her leave.

Suzie ate her last slice of pizza in three bites.  "I'm a bit full."

'But you won't be for long, will you?' Kazu demanded mentally. He felt so angry that Suzie was doing this the whole time. He felt angry with Suzie; angry with her that she felt she had to do this. He was angry with himself for not noticing.  But most of all, he was mad at that poor excuse for a human Chip that made her do this in the fi9rst place--he and his prissy perfect girlfriend.  Kazu wanted to make them pay.  It wasn't all Suzie's fault. She was naïve and lonely and just wanted to look like one of the pretty girls.  She didn't know she was already pretty to begin with.  If only someone had told her before that, she wouldn't be doing this to herself.  Why wasn't Kazu that someone?

"Maybe we can get a box to take home," Kazu suggested, finally finishing his last slice and taking another.  He looked at the remaining 5 pizzas.  Suzie was going to throw up and come back to finish them, only to throw up again. Kazu was sure of it.

Suzie finished her slice, picked up her salad plate and went to the salad bar.  She put a spoonful of cottage cheese and crushed pineapple on the end with a little bit of dressing and finger foods.  Suzie came back while chewing on one of the baby carrots.  

"Freshest salad bar I've ever seen," she commented.

'And you're letting it go to waste,' Kazu thought.

Suzie ate the rest of her finger foods and her fruit cup and cottage cheese.  She sipped on her drink, wiped her mouth.  Kazu knew what she had planned to do.

"I'm going to the restroom," she said, "to freshen up." But as she rose to stand, Kazu's hand clamped over hers so that she wouldn't move.

"No you're not," he muttered, his eyes on the table.

"Kazu."

Kazu raised his face, "you're not going anywhere."

Suzie bit her lip.  'He knows.  Ai must've told him.'

"Ai told me, Suzie," he said, his voice low, "I didn't want to believe her and that's why I asked you out to dinner today. I had to make sure and now I know."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Suzie Wong," Kazu said.  "You thought you could hide your secret for long? It was only a matter of time until someone would find out.  It's going to stop, Suzie.  It's going to stop tonight."

"Kazu, mind your own business," she mumbled, pulling her hand away. "I'm just going to freshen up."

"This is my business." Kazu said, "Suzie, since when is barfing after a meal 'freshening up', huh?  I know the truth and it's going to stop right now!  What you're doing to yourself is unhealthy and not only that it's a major waste of food! You disgust others the way you eat.  I almost got sick myself!"

"Kazu Shiota, let me go," she muttered, standing up and scooting out of the booth.

"No."  Kazu said finally.  He stood up and grabbed here by the arms.  "I know what you're going to do and I'm not going to let you.  If you're not going to stay here and eat normally, then we are going straight to the hospital and fix this."

"You're talking to me like a nutcase!" she shouted. "Like I'm…crazy or something!"

"But you are," he said.  "You have a serious eating disorder Suzie.  It is not right to eat until you can't eat another bite and throw it all up."  He tightened his grip on her.  "If you throw up, don't expect a kiss goodnight!  I'm not letting you go!"

"Let me go, Kazu!" she shouted, "You're hurting my arm, let go! You can't stop me!"  

"Come on, Suzie, you know this isn't right.  You want to stop, I know you do."

Suzie sneered and slapped Kazu across the face.  Other customers and a busboy grabbed Kazu before he tried grabbing Suzie again.

"Leave her alone, buddy," one of the male customers said.

"No, don't let her go to the bathroom!" Kazu shouted.  "She's bulimic!"

Suzie turned and went to the ladies' room.  Kazu struggled as the men pushed him outside.

"Let me go!" Kazu yelled, "This isn't what you think."

"Sure it isn't," the busboy said.  "Get out."

"My friend has bulimia," Kazu insisted, "Didn't you see her eat? I'm telling the truth! Don't do it, Suzie! Please!  Suzie! Suzie!  Someone stop her!"  Kazu knew Suzie wasn't going to stop.  Why was he the only one that noticed how she was eating?  The booth was in the corner. He felt something was very wrong and energy filled inside him.  "I just wanna apologize in advance for this."  He punched the busboy in the stomach and pushed him into the wall.  One of the guys reached for his arm and he threw him into the door.  Before someone else could stop him, Kazu knew what he had to do.  He ran to the restrooms and pushed open the ladies' room door. 

"Suzie!  Suzie!" he shouted.  "Don't do it!"  He heard no noise.  Not even her throwing up.  No flushing.  Kazu grew scared.  'I'm too late. She must've already done it.'

He walked to the stalls and saw her legs.  Suzie wasn't moving. He stood frozen by the sinks.  "Suzie?"

  Then, he heard her sigh.  

'She's okay,' he thought.

There was the sound of the flush and Suzie groaned, standing up quite slowly.  She opened the door and shuffled out of the stall.  Suzie looked at Kazu and before she could even say his name, her eyes rolled back and her legs gave way.  Kazu's body moved on it's own and caught her before she fell to the ground.  

"Suzie!" he sank to the ground with her in his arms, patting her face, "speak to me, babe!"

People charged into the restroom and took one look at Kazu.  He looked up pleadingly, speaking with no voice.  "Call 911," he said then spoke louder.  "Call an ambulance!  She needs help!" They ran out to call the emergency room and one of the woman workers came closer.

"You were telling the truth." She whispered.

"Of course I was," Kazu said.  He stood up with her in his arms and went out of the restroom to wait for the ambulance. 

People crowded around her, asking if she was okay and Kazu kept saying she hasn't been okay for weeks.  It was only a few minutes until the ambulance came, but to Kazu it felt like an eternity.  

"What happened?" the first paramedic questioned.

"She fainted," Kazu replied, trying to stay calm.  

"Any idea of the cause?" 

"She's bulimic," Kazu said.

The paramedic paused. "You sure, son?"

"Positive."

"What's her name?" asked the second as the first one checked her vitals.

"Suzie Wong."  Kazu responded.

They put her on oxygen and loaded her onto the stretcher.  Kazu followed them outside.

"Sorry son but--" said the first paramedic.

"I'm coming," Kazu said.

"You--"

"I'm coming," Kazu repeated, refusing to take 'no' as an answer.

"Please let the boy go," said the owner of the store.  "He's saved her life."

"Okay, you can come."

They loaded Suzie in the back of the ambulance and Kazu both of his hands over her right hand, holding it upright.  

"Hang in there, Suzie," Kazu said, "hang in there.  You're going to be okay.  You're brother will kill me if anything happened to you."  They reached the hospital and pulled the stretcher out to the emergency room doors.  Kazu followed, saying encouraging words to Suzie. One of the nurses went to Kazu and pushed him back.

"You'll have to stay out here while we work on her," she said.

"But I can't just wait," Kazu mumbled.  "Can't I at least be in the room with her?"

"You can see her when she's stable," the nurse said and went to the room to join the other doctors and nurses.  Kazu walked to the window and watched them put in an IV to her skinny wrist and put oxygen tubs up her nostrils.  Kazu's eyes felt wet and his hands became clenched fists.  He couldn't just stand here and watch this.  He had to do something.

"Chip Honda," he grunted, "I'll make you pay for this."  Kazu turned and left the hospital, first in a march, his hands still clenched at his sides, his eyes straightforward and his body upright.  His anger rose and he walked faster until he broke into a run.  He never ran harder in his life, not even in the Digiworld when he and the others were in danger and they had to avoid those data streams.  Maybe he'd get Gaurdromon and have him blow up Chip's room.  No.  Gaurdromon already knew his partner was crazy in some ways and being asked to blow up some dude's room would be ridiculous.  Kazu would take care of this personally.  He stopped at a phone, looked up Chip's last name in the phonebook, said the address a few times to remember it and stormed out of the phone booth. He was going to enjoy watching Chip hurt.  Kazu found Chip's home and banged on the door.

"I know you're in there, Honda!" Kazu shouted. "Open up, I want to talk to you!"

The door opened, Kazu stepped forward and then back.  It wasn't Chip, instead a six year old boy.  He stared up at Kazu as if he had a serious problem.

Kazu smiled, "Uh, hello, I'm look for Chip Honda."

"Chip's at his girlfriend's again," the kid said as if he had to tell people that every day.

"Oh thanks bud."

"Need an address or number?"

"I know the place," Kazu said and turned around.  Kazu knew where to find Chip now. He couldn't hide from Kazu.  He was going to feel the full wrath of _Black War Kazumon. _

Millie and Chip were on the couch listening to music and making out. There was a loud knock on the door and Chip pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Don't get it," he mumbled.

"That's probably the pizza we ordered," she said, giggling.  She pecked his lips and went to answer the door.  It wasn't the delivery boy, but Kazu. She smiled and put her hand on her hip.  "I knew you'd be crawling back." She reached for him, forgetting her boyfriend was sitting on the couch.  Kazu pushed her away.

"Get a life, Millie," Kazu grunted, "I'm not here to see _you._"

"What?" she demanded as Kazu stepped inside.

"You're not the pizza delivery guy," Chip said with a confused face.

"No," Kazu said, "but I'm here to deliver something still the same!  You hurt her, man and I'm going to make you hurt!"

"What are you talking about?" Chip questioned.

Kazu rammed his fist into Chip's stomach, making him hunch forward and cover his stomach with his arms.  Kazu hit him in the face and he fell back onto the couch.  Kazu then grabbed Chip's collar and hit him in the face again.

"Kazu, stop it!" Millie exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!" Kazu shouted as he broke Chip's nose.  

Chip pulled back his fist and socked Kazu in the eye.  Kazu winced but didn't stop.  He pulled Chip up and threw him to the ground, knocking over a lamp.  Then he pinned Chip to the ground with his knees on his arms and hit him again.

"You're making a mess!" Millie yelled.

Kazu wasn't listening.  He blocked everything out and focused on pummeling Chip into a pulp.  

"Kazu, that's enough!"

When Chip's face was no longer handsome, but bruised, broken and bloody, Kazu grabbed him by the collar with both hands and lifted his head up.

"No more!" Chip gasped, blood trickling from his mouth, "please!"

"If you hurt now," Kazu said through clenched teeth, "just wait until Suzie's brother finds out.  The guy's in martial arts and hurt a kid back in elementary school. If he wanted too, _he'll break you in half!" _He let go of Chip's collar and his head hit the floor with a thud.  "I suggest you stay away from Henry Wong, but it won't matter. He'll hunt you down like the smelly dog you are!"

Chip let out a frightened whimper.  "You're lying."

"So that's what this is about?" Millie demanded, "Suzie Wong? Wait…she had a crush on Chip, didn't she?" she let out a laugh.

Kazu stood up and sneered at Millie.  "She's bulimic.  Right now she's in the hospital.  I know you're bulimic too."  He walked over to her and she backed into the wall.  "Suzie's a sweet and nice girl.  It should be you in that hospital, not her."

"So Suzie couldn't handle the 'scarf and barf' solution, huh?" she grinned. "Well, I guess she's got to get used to being the fat cow that she is."

"Suzie never was a fat cow," Kazu grunted, "you just think that because you're the skinniest girl in junior high and anyone that had like an inch of meat on their bones, you considered them as over weight.  You may be the skinniest girl, Millie, but you're also the lowest.  If you get sick and wind up in the emergency room, don't expect any sympathy from me."

"You're such a creep, Kazu," she snarled.

"Maybe," Kazu said and nodded over to Chip, who trying to sit up, "but he's the king of all creeps."  Kazu walked out of the apartment just as the pizza delivery guy was walking up.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who--" he said, pointing at Kazu.

"Yeah," Kazu said waned walked away.

****

After giving Chip his just deserts, Kazu wasn't sure where to go.  The Wong's probably didn't know about Suzie's condition and he felt like he should be the one to tell him before the hospital does.  Sighing, Kazu went to their home and knocked on the door.  Mrs. Wong answered.

"Hello Kazu," she said and then frowned in confusion, "wait, weren't you and Suzie on a pizza date today?"

"Can I come in, Mrs. Wong?" Kazu questioned.  "It's important."

Mrs. Wong nodded and stepped back.  

"What happened to your eye?" she asked.  "Where's Suzie?"  
"I've got some bad news," Kazu said.

Henry came out of his room.  "Kazu, what's going on?" He noticed his eye and walked up to him.  "What happened to your eye?"

Kazu bit his lip. "It's about Suzie."

"What?"

"I tried to stop her, I really did."  Kazu mumbled, "but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Kazu, you're not making any sense."

Kazu paused and Henry narrowed his eyes. 

"What did you do to my little sister?" he demanded.

"I think I saved her life."

"Huh?"

"It's Suzie, man," Kazu said, tears stinging his eyes, "She's bulimic!"

Mrs. Wong gasped and Henry stared.

"You're wrong," Henry said.

"Suzie wouldn't do something like that," Henry's older sister said.

"It's true, I found out from Ai," Kazu said. "That's why we went out for pizza. I had to make sure.  You should've seen her.  She ate five pizza slices and three salads, not to mention more than half the breadsticks.  Then when she was done eating that she said she was going to the bathroom to 'freshen up.'  I tried to stop her but…she went and threw up anyway.  I couldn't stop her.  Now she's…in the hospital."

"I don't…I don't believe this!" Henry shouted. 

"Check her room. I bet she's hiding food in there. Most bulimics do. Go on!"  
"No," Henry shook his head and Lopmon walked out of Suzie's room.

"Henry, you ought to see this," She said solemnly.

Henry looked at Lopmon and back and Kazu who nodded.  Henry walked into the room followed by Kazu and the other Wong family members.  Lopmon flipped the covers from Suzie's bed and went underneath it.  She pushed out a Tupperware container with potatoes inside.  Henry gasped and knelt down.  

"No.  No."  He found many containers of food underneath the bed.  He stood up shakily and went to Suzie's closet.  He found more food containers, candy bars and such in her closet and she had others in her dresser drawers.  Henry stepped back and covered his mouth. His stomach turned just looking at it.

Mrs. Wong let out a small whimper.  "I…never knew."

"This doesn't make any sense," the oldest Wong boy said. 

{AN: Why is it that you don't know the other Wong siblings' names?!}

"Doesn't it?" Kazu demanded.  "Haven't you noticed how much she eats and breakfast and dinner?"

"But I've never heard her throw up," said the oldest Wong girl.

"Yeah," Henry added, "just takes a bath every night."  His eyes widened when he caught on.  "Oh no…"

"See?" Kazu said.

"That's why she takes a bath every night," Henry said.  "To drown out her throwing up noise.  But I don't understand, why would Suzie do something like this?"

"Same reason why all bulimics do it," Kazu replied, "to lose weight."

"But Suzie was never over weight," the Wong sister said. "She had a sweet tooth but she didn't seem to care about how she looked."

"It's Chip Honda," Kazu said.  "She had a crush on him, remember?"

"You mean, he's why she's doing this to herself?" Henry demanded.

"Yes.  His new girlfriend is perfect.  Just skin and bones.  She's a bulimic too. No one is naturally thin." Kazu said.  "Ai told me she's also doing it to get rid of all her bad feelings.  It's a way to escape and Suzie can't stop."

"She's addicted," Mr. Wong said.

Kazu nodded.

"Where does this guy live?" Henry demanded, "I want to pay him a visit!"

"No Henry!" his mother cried.

"I already saved you the trouble," Kazu pointed to his black eye.  Chip hit him but not hard enough to leave too big a bruise.  It was slightly green and blue.  "I beat him up pretty bad."  Kazu grinned without meaning too.  "Never knew I had it me."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Henry asked.

"You can talk about this Chip guy later," Henry's older sister said.  "We should see Suzie."

*****

While Henry's parents were talking to the doctors, Henry called his friends and told them about Suzie.  They all came in a hurry.  Kenta gasped when he saw Kazu's face.

"Kazu, what happened?" he asked.

"I uh, beat up Chip Honda," Kazu replied, he lifted up his fists, which still had Chip's blood on them.  Kazu's knuckles were a bit bruised.

Kenta blinked.  "Whoa!  I'd hate to see how he looks.  Well, I guess you don't call _Black War Kazumon _for nothing."

Kazu nodded, "I hope I don't have to do that for a while."

"Why would Suzie become bulimic?" Jeri wondered out loud.  

"She wanted to stop," Kazu said, "she just couldn't."

Rika walked up to Henry.  "Henry?"

"Rika."

Rika frowned, "I have something to tell you.  It's about Suzie."

"You knew, didn't you?" he demanded with a scowl.

"No," she shook her head.  "I had no idea.  A few weeks ago she came to see my mom.  She asked her questions about modeling.  My mom even loaned her some magazines."

"Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Henry questioned.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she said, "I thought it was for some school project.  At least that's what she said."

Ai and Mako came quickly.  Ai pulled Kazu aside.  "What happened?" she asked.

"I tried to stop her," Kazu said.  "But no use.  People thought I was attacking her and they pulled me away from her.  Then she went to the bathroom.  I had to beat them up so I can go after her."

"Looks like they hit you too," Ai said.

"No, that was from Chip."

Ai gasped, "You went to see Chip? What did you do, get in a fight?"

"Trust me, he looks worse than I do."  Kazu said, "but he'll look even worse once Henry pays him a visit."

"We'd better some ice on that eye," Ai said, "and those hands.  You don't want Suzie to see you like that do you?"

"I'm fine," Kazu winced.

Ai laughed and pulled on his arm.  She got some ice from the ice machine, put in a box and Kazu put his fist in them.

"Okay, that feels a lot better," he said, stretching out his fingers.

"Well, I guess Chip learned his lesson," Ai said.

"Millie too. I gave her a piece of my mind."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she should be the one in the hospital, not Suzie."

Ai nodded, "you're right about that.  Maybe Millie will have a little compassion for others if she got a taste of her own medicine.  When can we see Suzie?"

"I dunno.  I haven't seen her since we came here."

"They let you ride in the ambulance with her?"

"I wasn't going to let them leave me behind," Kazu insisted.

Ai burst into tears and threw her arms around Kazu.  Kazu put his arms around her in surprise.

"What?" he asked. "Suzie's going to be fine. I got to her in time."

"I know, Kazu," she sobbed, "I just want to thank you for saving my best friend.  If you haven't found her when you did…"

"Let's not think about that," he pushed her back.  "Suzie is going to be just fine once she starts eating well.  You'll see."

"I hope so," Ai said. "But…she's been bulimic so long.  It'll take a long time for her to recover."

"She'll be okay," Kazu insisted. "She's got to be."

TBC


	9. Make Me Better

**First Crush 9**

**Make Me Better**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  Who here does?_

_Thanks and notes:_

_Jinako-chan: Thanks for telling me who the elder Wong boy and girl are. So the girl is Jaarin and the boy's Rinchei, eh?  Are those their dubbed names? I don't think they use them.  I wish they got more screen time._

_Archforge: I think I'll change that part.  I pointed them out earlier and just forgot! And yes, Kazu did go psycho. That was the whole point!_

_Psyocho Moon: You're making a KazuxSuzie shrine now?  Well, hurry up so I can see it!_

_Mimi, Myself, & Iz.: Thank you for making the First Crush cel and poster.  FFN readers go to mediaminer.org to see them._

An hour or so passed but to Suzie's loved ones it felt like an eternity.  She became stabilized so people could come and see her but she was still unconscious.  Mrs. Wong sobbed while Mr. Wong held her, saying how thankful he was that she was okay.  Rinchei, Jaarin and Henry looked at their sick young sister with a look of disbelief on their faces.  Through out the visit, Henry's hand was tightened into a fist.  

'I'll make this guy pay for doing this to my little sister,' he thought, 'I swear it.'

"Suzie, I'm sorry," Henry mumbled, "I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough big brother for you to look up to.  I'm sorry if I did…anything…anything to make you become like this."

Henry felt so horrible seeing his baby sister lying in that bed hooked up to all those machines.  His baby sister, bright eyed and rosy cheeked who used to play with Terriermon as if he were a stuffed toy and dressing him up as 'Princess Pretty Pants', his baby sister, who used to be so full of live and innocence, his baby sister, who became a tamer to a Deva, was now lying hooked to machines to keep her alive.  Henry never thought such a thing would happen to his little Suzie.  

Unable to watch anymore, the Wong's left the room and her friends went in.  Kenta, Takato, Jeri and Rika all went in together. A late Ryo came in running after him.

"I just heard," he gasped.  "Came as quickly as I could."

"Where's Kazu?" Kenta questioned.  

"He saved her life," Jeri whispered, "where'd he go?"

"I think he's still with Ai," Rika guessed.  

"I feel so awful," Takato said.  "I wish there was something I could do.  I wish I did what Kazu did.  I just wanna…"

"Stop it, Takato," Jeri muttered, "that's not going to do any good now, okay?  Suzie needs us here.  Kazu had already done that."

"I somehow feel responsible," Kenta mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ryo questioned.

"She almost ordered a lot of munchies on our movie date," Kenta explained.  "She said she was only joking about it.  We only got popcorn, nachos, chocolate covered peanuts and our drinks.  But you should've seen how she ate the nachos. It was when she noticed Chip and Millie were in front of us."

"And you think it was your fault?" Jeri asked.  "Kenta, you did nothing wrong.  You didn't know.  None of us did."

"Yeah, dude," Ryo said.  "And you were trying to cheer her up."

"Yeah…but," Kenta moaned, "I still feel like I should've done something.  I was a gentleman and everything…but I just feel so…so responsible."

"We were all fooled, Kenta." Takato said.  "If I had a little sister in Suzie's place, I don't know how I'd take it."

Rika sat down at Suzie's bedside and took her hand.  "Anyway, Kenta, if anyone should've done something it should've been me. I knew something wasn't right when Suzie came to see my mom about modeling.  But as usual, I did something stupid and didn't say a thing."  Rika groaned, "She's here because of me.  Henry will never forgive me for this."

"Don't be like that, Rika," Jeri said.

"You saw him," Rika said, "He was so angry at me."

"How were you supposed to link that to bulimia?" Jeri questioned.  "She said it was for a report.  Henry will settle down after this is over."

"But Suzie always said she was going to be a vet."

"I'll go get Kazu," Kenta said and walked out of the room to look for Ai and Kazu.

***

Kazu and Ai were seated in the nurse's station still talking.

"I'm scared, Kazu," Ai admitted, "what if she's…"

"Don't think that." Kazu said firmly.

"She looked so weak after lunch today," Ai went on, "and I bet she's just wasting away in there.  I should've stopped her and now my best friend's at death's door because I failed to do anything."

"That's enough!" Kazu muttered.  "Don't talk like that.  You've got to do strong.  Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do any good.  Sure Suzie's in a hole but she's going to get out.  I'm not going to believe that she's just going to get worse and you're not either. Hope for the best, because that's how it's going to be.  Understand?"

"Hey," Kenta said.

"Any change?" Ai asked, standing up.

"No." Kenta said, shaking his head.  "But we can see her."

Ai bit her lip and Kazu took her by the arm.  "She'll be okay. Let's go and see her."  

Ai nodded and they followed Kenta to the room.  The others turned to Kazu and Ai when they came in.  

"Way to go, dude," Ryo said to Kazu, "you're a hero."

"I am not," Kazu grunted.

"You are too," Jeri said.  "If it weren't for you, Suzie would be in big trouble."

"Hey, I'm not a hero," Kazu insisted, feeling heat come to his face.  "I just…did what I had to do.  Someone had to do something and I was the only one there that knew."

Ai gasped when she saw Suzie. She put her hand to her mouth.  "Suzie…"  She felt Kazu squeeze her shoulder.  Ai could only stand there for a few seconds.  "I can't…I can't bear to see my best friend like this."

"It's all right, Ai," Kazu said.

"No," Ai mumbled, "I have to wait until she gets better." Ai shook her head.  ""That's not Suzie…that's someone else.  That can't be Suzie!" Ai broke into a sobbing fit, turned and bolted out of the room.  Everyone let out a heavy sigh.

"I wonder when she can come off the machines," Kenta said.

"I hope it's soon," Kazu sighed, pulling on a chair and sitting in it.

"Kazu, you want some time alone with Suzie?" Takato asked.

"What?" Kazu raised an eyebrow.

Ryo nudged Kenta.  Kenta stared at him blankly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…uh, I'll go see if Ai's okay."  Takato and the others filed out of the room,leaving Kazu with Suzie. ****

Suzie felt as if she was sinking but she wasn't sinking in water.  She couldn't tell what it was.  The stustance was sticking to her, like glue.  It was pulling her down and she couldn't fight.  Though she tried, she was just too weak.  Her strength was quickly wearing away.

"Someone help me," she said helplessly.  Her voice too was weak, almost gone. She fought to speak louder. "Someone, help me please! Please, someone! Help me!  Anyone!"

Now the substance began to cause her pain.  She couldn't get it off.  Couldn't do anything.  The substance smelled awful and it pulled her down further.

'Don't let me die this way.  I don't want it to end like this!' she thought frantically.  'Won't anyone help me?'

She was being pulled farther to her prison.  Suzie was too tired too tired to fight.  She wanted to be saved but no one came.  She just let it take her and hoped it'll be done quickly.  She gave up.

Then, she felt a tug coming from the opposite way. Suzie opened her eyes and saw…

****

"Kazu?" Suzie whispered.

"Suzie," he squeezed on her hand.  "You're awake."

"You're really here?" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Why, of course I'm here."

Suzie focused on him.  "It's real.  It all wasn't just a dream.  You saved me."

"I've heard that a lot today," he said with a grin.

She noticed his black eye, "oh no…did Henry hurt you?"

"Oh, this?  No." He shook his head.  "That was from Chip."

"Chip?  Kazu, what did you do?"

"Well I…paid him a visit," Kazu replied.  "Don't worry, he looks a lot worse than me.  He just hit me once and it's not as bad as it looks."

Suzie lay in bed not speaking.  She stared at the ceiling.

"Please say something," Kazu said.  "What are you thinking about?  You mad that I got in a fight with Chip?"

"No.  I was just regretting that I wasn't there," Suzie said.  "I wanted to see everything you did to him.  If I wasn't here, then I'd probably put some hits in myself."

Kazu blinked.  Was Suzie actually saying this?

"Thanks for saving me, Kazu," Suzie said, "but you really didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

Suzie turned on her side her back was to him.  "I got what I deserved.  I knew what I was doing to myself was wrong but I kept doing it anyway.  Didn't you hear what I told Ai?  How…how bad I was?  I bet she hates me!"

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?  Then why isn't she here?"

"She is.  But seeing you hooked to all these machines scared her."

Suzie swallowed.  "I shouldn't have said those things.  I wanted to stop but I couldn't.  It wasn't just about being thin, it was about being empty and clean.  Having all those bad feelings emptied out of me.  When I got mad at Ai…it gave me more pain, more bad feelings and reason to keep eating and throwing up."

"You're addicted."

"I want to throw up now if I had anything left inside me."

"There's other ways to get rid of those feelings, you know."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Talking helps."  Kazu suggested with a shrug.

"No one understands how I feel," Suzie grunted.

"Bull," Kazu said, rising.  "We all got problems Suzie and talking to others helps.  I do understand how you feel, Suzie.  Really, I do.  Talking does help.  I'll listen."

"Thanks, Kazu…but I don't see the point in talking."

"There's other things too.  You can do something to get your mind off it.  I like to sing or listen to music."

"But you do that all the time."

"It keeps me occupied."

She sighed and turned over, "well, anyway, after what I did…no one will want me now."

"Oh come on."

"It's true.  Who'll want to date me?"

"I will in a heartbeat."

"You're just saying that," Suzie said.  "I wanted to get a date but thought the only way to get one if I become thin like Millie.  When Kenta aske dme, I thought it worked.  I thought he asked me out because he liked how thin I was becoming. So I kept eating and throwing up."

"But that's not why he asked you," Kazu said.

"I know, because Henry asked him too.  I should've known."  She sighed, "what was your reason? To show off?"

"No.  I knew Kenta didn't do something right.  He was supposed to show you a good time and he didn't exactly do that did he?"

She shook her head, "he didn't kiss me goodnight."

"That's it?" Kazu questioned.  "He didn't trip and fall on his face?"

"Nope.  He just didn't kiss me goodnight."

Kazu chuckled.

"You think that's funny?"

"Well, yeah.  If you wanted a goodnight kiss, why didn't you just ask him for one?"

"I thought he was going too."

"Kenta would not kiss someone unless he was asked too," Kazu said, "or I paid him to do it."

"What?!" she cried. "You didn't…"

"'Course not."  Kazu laughed, "anyway, you're being a bit too hard on yourself.  Bulimia wasn't' the right way to get a date. You've made a mistake but you can get past it.  Soon a lot of guys will be asking you for dates.  I'm sure of it."

"I'm never going to get out of here," Suzie said.

"Sure you are.  You'll get better, Suzie."

"I will not.  I don't know how."

"I'll help you. The first thing to start with is eating right." Kazu said.

Suzie groaned, "no way.  I don't' want to eat a thing."

"Oh don't become anorexic after being bulimic," Kazu said.  "I'll make damn sure you'll eat again, even if I have to spoon feed your jell-O!"

Suzie had to smile, "What would I do without you?"  

"Not much, I'm afraid," Kazu replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Kazu, will you help me get better?" she asked. "Can't do it by myself."

"You just did by asking me," he said.  "See, the first step is admitting you've got a problem and asking for help.  You're almost there.  In no time you'll be out of here."  He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  

"Thanks."

"I've got to get going but I'll come visit you soon, K?"

"You'd better."

Kazu stood up, waved at her and left the room.  A moment later, Kenta came in.

"Kenta?" she asked.

"Kazu told me you didn't have a good time on our date because I didn't kiss you."

"Yeah," she mumbled.  "But…"

Kenta leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  She blushed.

"Next time," Kenta said, "just ask."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you're up," Kenta said.  "I've been worried.  I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I feel responsible for this."

"You did nothing wrong."  Suzie said, "I knew what I was doing was wrong but I kept doing it anyway.  You had no idea.  I shouldn't have made a big deal of you not kissing me goodnight.  You were just trying to be a gentleman and for the record, I did have a good time."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" he asked.

"Kenta, if I wasn't," Suzie said, "I wouldn't have gone with you in the first place."

Kenta smiled and took her hand. "I'm glad.  Get some rest, 'kay?"

Suzie leaned inot her pillows and relaxed, "All right."

Kenta stood up and again, Suzie was left alone.  She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

****

A few days later, Suzie started to get better.  She could eat solid meals and Kazu volunteered to feed her food to her.  Suzie was too weak to hold a fork.  

"One last bite," Kazu said, dipping the spoon to her fruit cup.

"Oh I can't," she sighed.

"Come on, Suzie," Kazu insisted, "open wide.  Here comes the air plane!"

Suzie laughed and as her mouth was open, Kazu put the spoon inside.  He pulled it away when she closed her mouth and she swallowed her last bite.

"Look at that, Suzie."  He nodded to her tray.  "You ate everything.  I'm proud of you."  He kissed her temple.

"Well, if you didn't feed it to me," Suzie smiled, "I probably wouldn't have ate it."

"Anything else you'd like?" he questioned, "a brownie maybe?"

"No.  I should start small, you know," she said.  "If I eat too much, my stomach will think of throwing up."

"Yeah, that makes sense.  Kinda like riding a bike.  You've got to get on before you can pedal."

"Let's just hope I can keep this all down," Suzie said.

"You didn't throw up anything before."

"Well, I was on IV's."

A nurse came in to give Suzie her sponge bath.  

"I"ve been dying for a bath," Suzie groaned.

"Oh, I guess I'd better go," Kazu said and kissed her hand.  "If you ask me, you look beautiful."

"Be quiet," she blushed as Kazu left.

The nurse closed the curtain around Suzie and gave her the sponge bath.  Suzie rather would have a nice long bubble bath but she'd have to wait until she got home for that.  As soon as she was well enough to be realeased, she would eat a medium sized meal and take a _real_ bath and not just say that was she was going to do.  She'd even bring Lopmon with her.  Back when she was a little girl, she and her digimon partner took baths together almost every time.  She couldn't wait to go home to see Lopmon again.  Lopmon knew of the food she had in her room but she said most of it was for her when she wanted to digivolve.  But Lopmon didn't eat as much as Terriermon did.  Lopmon thought it was kind of strange but didn't think Suzie was bulimic.  She didn't even know what that was.  

"All done, hun," the nurse announced.  "Can I get you anything else?"

Suzie shook her head and the nurse left.  Suzie felt tired and leaned back.  She wanted to get out of the room for a difference in scenery but the doctor didn't say she could leave the room yet. When she closed her eyes to catch some Z's, she felt something poking at her gently.

"Wake up, Suzie." Said a high and chipper voice.  "Wake up, wake up."

"Huh?" Suzie opened her eyes and saw a pink rabbit in front of her.  "What the--"

The pink rabbit was pulled away and Suzie noticed it was on a hand.  It was a puppet.

"Hi Suzie," Jeri said, "I picked this up for you."  She took the pink puppet off her hand and put it on Suzie's.  "It'll keep you company when no one is around."

"Thanks, Jeri," Suzie said.  "It gets boring here."

"I know.  My mom gave me my old puppet to me when I had my tonsils taken out as a kid."

"And you donated it?" Suzie questioned.

"Yeah," Jeri said, "last thing she ever got me."  She shrugged, "but that thing was getting old and I didn't see much use for it anymore."

"But, your mother gave it to you."

"I didn't need to keep it to remember. Besides, I bet someone else needed it more than I did."  Jeri grinned and blinked.  "It'll come in handy.  You can talk to it when there's no one around and when someone's bugging you, you can use it to make them leave."

Suzie talked out of the corner of her mouth, "Suzie says thank you."

Both girls laughed and then Suzie had something to say.

"Uh, Jeri?"

"Yeah, Suzie?"

"I just want to apologize for getting mad at you the other day," Suzie said, "you were just trying to be nice.  I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay.  That's all behind you now.  No point in dreading on the past, right?"

"I bet you know that better than anyone, huh?"

Jeri nodded, "I guess I do.  We all have bumps in the road but the important thing is to never give up."

"I'll remember that."

"Well, I got to get going."  Jeri said.  "Feel better soon!" She waved at Suzie and left the room.

Suzie looked at her gift from Jeri and pondered what she just said.  Her advice was supposed to make her feel better but it made her feel a bit worse.  This was coming from a girl who had lot trials in her past.  First with her mother dying, her digimon leaving her first by desertion and again by death, being a tool in the D-Reaper's plan to destroy the world and yet she still was able to smile and all that good stuff.  Everything was just a memory of her past.  Suzie put her health in danger and all because of a boy.  If Jeri could get though what she did alive, surly Suzie could get over this.  It was only bulimia.  

"I'm such a dope," Suzie groaned, "Here I was, feeling sorry for myself and all because Chip didn't like me back.  Poor Jeri has been through much more than I did and she didn't get an eating disorder.  She got better.  If she can do it, so can I!"

Suzie looked at her puppet and made it talk.  "Sure you can, Suzie.  Just believe in yourself!  It's like what Jeri said.  Never give up!"

Suzie giggled, "hey, this is more fun than playing with Terriermon."

She took the puppet off and put it aside, sat up and stretched.  Though she wasn't on the IV's now, she still had to stay put in her room and it was getting tiring.

"Can't wait to get out of here," she said and stepped to her window. She couldn't open it even though she tried.  The window wasn't made to open.  She just wanted a breath of fresh air.  "Oh, how is this supposed to make me any better, staying in here with nothing to do?  They could at least keep some video games in here or something.  Oh…"

The sound of high heels entered her room.

"Hello, Suzie."

"Huh?" Suzie turned around and gasped.  "Wha, what are you doing here? Go away!"

"My, my, my," her visitor said, shaking her head of thick, blond hair.  "Is that any way to greet your guest?  I only came to see how you were doing."

"Get out of here, Millie!" Suzie said thorugh clenched teeth, "the _nerve_ of you showing your face here.  It's because of you that I'm in the hospital anyway!  You and Chip!"

"Me?" Millie gasped, putting her fingers to her chest and shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, no.  You're in here because you're pathetic."  She wore a tight sleevless blouse and a short skirt.  In her right arm she held a shoebox.

"And you're full of it!" Suzie snarled.  "You never acted like you wanted to be my friend before.  Why are you trying to play pals with me now, huh?"

"Well, I knew you weren't happy with the way you look, why," Millie said, "if I looked like you, I woudlnt' either."

"Get over yourself, Millie.  We look the same.  Skinny and bony…but that's going to change!  I'm getting better."  She noticed the shoebox, "what's with the shoebox? Brought your lunch so you can throw it up afterwards?"

"Oh, you're such a kidder, Wong," Millie said, holding it out.  "I brought you a get well present."

Suzie raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, open it."

Right outside the door, stood Ai.  She stopped and listened to the conversation.  "What is she doing here?" Ai wondered quietly.

Suzie walked forward, took the box and pushed the lid up.  Inside was a water push up bra.

"A bra?" Suzie demanded, dropping the box on her bed as if it held flesh-eating rats.

"Not just any bra," Mille insisted, picking the bra out of the box.  "It's a water push up bra.  Inside there's a gel.  You're looking a little flat so I got you one."

"Do you enjoy making others hurt, Millie?"

"Don't be silly."  She put it back in the box.

"Thanks for coming by but I don't want your gift.  I doubt they even work."

"They do too!" she shouted. "I'm wearing one even now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" she heaved out her chest.  "They're quite comfortable too."  She unbuttoned the first 3 buttons and pulled up the pad of her bra, "see?"

"Oh…  I see."  She pretended to be interested.  "So, do they come in every color?"

"Just about," she replied as she buttoned her blouse up again.

"I appreciate you coming in, Millie," Suzie said, "Can I give you a hug?"  In one quick motion, Suzie grabbed her salad fork and stabbed it into Millie's water bra.  "Ooh, oops…"

"Hey!" Millie shouted. She stepped back and checked her bra.  "You have any idea how much these bras cost?  You're crazy!"

Suzie held her fork in her hand with a satisfied grin on her face.  "Sorry, my bad."  She giggled, "I always knew they were fake."

"You know…I was going to say if bulimia didn't work you can try becoming anorexic," Millie said, "but forget it!  I hope you become one of those disgusting fat ladies that need to get around by a motorized cart!"

"Motorized, oh, is that a new word for you, Millie?" Suzie demanded.  

"I'll get you for this, Wong!"

"Oh please," Suzie groaned, rolling her eyes.  "You call me pathetic? I'm not the one who goes around buying water bras for everyone without a chest!  I've lost my reason to stay bulimic, when are you going to lose yours?"

Millie gasped and stared as if Suzie hit a nerve.

"Go away," Suzie said.  

Millie stood frozen.

Suzie sighed and put her pink puppet on her hand.  "Suzie said go away!  Get lost! Rar! Rar!"  She poked Millie with the puppet.

"You're crazy, Wong," Millie grunted, taking the shoebox containing the water bra and left the room.

"And don't come back!" Suzie added as she left.  She looked down at her gift from Jeri, "Whoa, Jeri was right.  This is fun!"

Ai and Millie locked eyes for a while but Millie laught before Ai could humilate her anymore.  Ai walked in and laughed.  "Just saw Millie.  What was she doing here?"

"Ai!"Suzie hugged her best friend.  "Don't worry about it. She's just trying to stick it to me."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ai asked.

"I've been in bed all day," Suzie groaned.  "I just needed to stretch my legs." She got back in bed.

"Hey, maybe we can ask the nurses' desk if Beelzemon can fly you around the city," Ai joked.

"That's a very tempting offer," Suzie said.

A doctor came in to check Suzie's pulse and vitals.  He went over her chart.  

"Doctor, I'd feel a lot better if I can get outta here."  Suzie said.

"I'd like to keep you here for another day or two."

"I don't mean home," Suzie said, "I mean outside the hospital.  Or at least out of this room."

"I can go with her," Ai said.

"Hmm," the doctor said, "well, I'm not sure about you walking around but some fresh air might do you some good."

"How about I push her around in a wheelchair?" Ai suggested.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Suzie exclaimed.

"All right then," The doctor said.  "I'll have an orderly come by with a wheelchair.  I only want you out for ten minutes at the most."

"Yes sir."

A moment later a sandy haired, green eyed ordely with a cute smile came in with the wheelchair.  "Hi, you must be Suzie.  I'm Tony."

Suzie found herself blushing, "oh, hello, Tony."

"I can take you outside."

"Can you take her to the movies too?" Ai asked.

"Ai!" Suzie gasped.

It was then Tony's turn to blush.

"No thanks.  My friend Ai here was going to take me."

"Okay.  Bye."  Tony said and left the room.  Both girls watched him stare eyed.

"Wasn't he cute?" Ai questioned.

"I uh, didn't notice," Suzie mumbled as she got into the wheel chair.

"Didn't notice?" Ai demanded.  "I wish I was in the hospital!"

"Maybe if you ask your brother nicely he'll break your ankle," Suzie suggested.

"Very funny."

"You're so hooked on him," Suzie said as Ai rolled her out.  "I'm going to tell Masahiko!"

"Don't you dare!" Ai snapped.  "Besides, who says I can't look, right?"

"Yeah," Suzie sighed and they reached the elevator.

"'Sides, I saw you checking him out."

"I was not!" 

"Oh, you were too!  Just wait until I tell Kazu!"

"Ai, you do and I'll never forgive you!"

Suzie laughed until her cheeks started to hurt.  Ai smiled.

"It's good to see you laughing again, Suzie."  Ai said.  "Even if it's at my expense."

"I feel good."  Suzie said and noticed her puppet, "and it's only going to get better.  Thanks to all of you guys."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	10. Homecoming

**First Crush 10**

**Homecoming**

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Digimon._

_Author's notes: Oh, and excuse the tardiness of this concluding chapter.  I've been on vacation!_

Suzie paced the room with heavy strides as she glanced at the clock.  She was being released from the hospital today and couldn't wait to come home.  The doctors advised that she take it easy as soon as she gets home and even asked her to rest before she left, but Suzie was too excited to rest.  She was dressed and ready to go.  She couldn't wait to get some fresh air and see Lopmon.  She's been in the hospital way too long.

"When are they going to get here?" she demanded.  "I can't wait any more!  Ugh!"

She sat in a chair and tapped her foot.

"Milady, your chariot awaits."

"Huh?" she turned and saw Kazu standing in the doorway, holding some flowers. "Kazu!" she ran and threw her arms around him.  "You came on my homecoming day! Are my parents here?"

"No," he responded as he gave her the flowers along with a kiss on her forehead.

"What?"

"I'm taking you home."

"With your parents?"

"No."

"Then…how?"

Kazu chuckled, "come on, baby."  He took her hand.  "There's something I want you to see."

"You rented a convertible or something, right?" she asked.

"Something like that," he replied as they went to the elevator.  As soon as the elevator doors closed, Suzie turned to him.

"Come on, Kazu, what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

She began to flirt with him.  "Oh please?"

"It won't be long."  He put his arms around her and kissed her square on the mouth, leaving her breathless. "I've missed you."

Suzie returned the kiss. "I've missed you too, Kazu.  Even if you did visit me every day."  She sighed, "It's boring here and I never get to have any fun."

"Well, you're coming home today so now you'll get to have all the fun you want."  The doors opened they walked out.  When they got outside, Suzie took in a deep breath of fresh air.  

"Mmm, it smells so good out here! Just feel that breeze!"

"Yeah," Kazu said, "you'll get to feel it even more."

Kazu lead her to a motorcycle and he tossed a pink helmet with her name on it.  "Hop on."

Suzie's mouth dropped open and all she could muster was guttural sounds.  Kazu nodded as she tried to speak.

"This…this is yours?"

"Yeah."

She laughed, "No way!"

"Way."

She palmed the motorcycle, "wow.  This is incredible.  I never would've thought!"

Kazu got on and started the motorcycle.  Suzie's legs went limp.  "Amazing!"

"I figured you want to go home in style," Kazu said.

"Can we drive around town before we do?" she asked as she strapped on her helmet.

"Absolutely."

"All right! Thanks!" she kissed him and hopped on behind him.

"Now hold on tight," Kazu said, "don't be shy."

Suzie put her arms around Kazu's waist and he sped off out of the parking lot and onto the street, avoiding traffic.  Suzie tightened her arms around Kazu's waist and leaned against him.  This was better than she ever dreamed of.  They rode all over town and probably made other drivers mad.  After driving for a while, they stopped at the hill overlooking the city.  Suzie got off first and removed her helmet, holding it gingerly in her had as she went to the edge.

"Suzie?" Kazu asked as he took off his helmet and walked up behind her.  He put his arms around her waist.  "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kazu kissed her temple, "want to talk about it?"

"I was just thinking…how close I got to, losing it all."  She said, looking down and then raising her eyes back to the sky.  "Isn't it just, beautiful up here?  I feel like I can do anything. _Be_ anything.  I can't believe that I let one thing take my life away.  I don't want something like that to happen again."

"Hey, listen to me, Chumly--" He turned to him.

"Chumly?!  That's what you call my brother and everyone else."

"Or Chumlet."

Suzie giggled.

"You've made a mistake."  He told her softly, a hand on her shoulder and another cupping her face.  "There's no sense in dwelling on it."

"I almost died, Kazu.  If you--"

"Shh," he put his finger on her lips.  "It's all right.  That's behind you now.  Don't worry about it. It's over.  Just live for today.  Maybe what you need is a change of scenery or something."

"Like what?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you can take on karate.  Ask your brother if he'll teach you."

Suzie laughed, "no way!"

"He told me it builds self confidence."

"Well, maybe." Suzie nodded.  "I'll turn out okay sooner or later."

"That's my girl."  He said with a grin as he put his hand to her face.  Suzie embraced him and Kazu held her.

"Kazu, I…love you."  She whispered.  

"I guess you're over that Chip guy, now, huh?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "I'm so over him.  I've got a crush on you now."

"You're not the only one."

"I'm okay with that," she shrugged, "a lot of girls love you.  Now you've got an extra one.  You're my hero, Kazu."

"Don't be silly. I'm no hero."

"Yes you are," Suzie insisted, "if you didn't come when you did, I'd probably still be in the hospital."

"Hey, I just did what to be done," Kazu stepped back and folded his arms. "It doesn't make me a hero."

"Oh, fine, be that way," she sighed.  "Now…tell me about the girls you've dated!"

"Huh?"

"I'm just joking."

He grinned, "Actually, I think I will tell you about someone.  Did I tell you about Abby?"

"No."  She shook her head.

"Well, she was an overweight girl I knew back in elementary school.  She had no friends and would eat lunch all by herself."

"Let me guess, you ate lunch with her once and turned her life around, right?"

"How'd you know?" he asked with a grin.

"Lucky guess."

"Then we went on a Rollerblading date.  A few actually. She lost weight and now she has more friends."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Every now and then."

Suzie giggled, "that's what I love about you, Kazu.  You do things for people.  Things that others wouldn't."

"Hey, come on," he blushed slightly, "I couldn't just let her sit there and eat alone."  He sat down and she sat down next to him.

"Tomorrow, let's go Rollerblading."

"But you've just been released from the hospital, Suze," Kazu said.  "You should get some rest."

"Oh, baloney!" she grumbled.  "Come on.  I feel fine and I'll eat a healty lunch before I go and I'll be sure to keep it down this time!"

"Okay."

"Great!"

He took her hand, "come on, babe.  You're missing your party."

"Party?" she asked.  "There's a party?"

"Oh, darn it!" he groaned.  "Ruined it for you, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, I'll try to act surprised." She giggled and kissed Kazu on the cheek as they walked to his motorcycle.

****

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as they jumped out from behind furniture.  There was a huge white banner that said WELCOME HOME, SUZIE!  There was a buffet table with food and drink and even presents.

Suzie gasped and leaned against Kazu. "Why, what's this?  Wow!"

"Welcome home, honey!"  Mrs. Wong exclaimed as she embraced her daughter.  Suzie smiled and hugged her dad next, followed by her siblings.  She stopped when she got to Henry.

"I'm surprised you're here and not giving Chip his just deserts," she said.

"I'll wait until he heals from the bruises Kazu gave him," Henry said, "then I'll break his bones."

"Henry!" Jaarin gasped.

Suzie laughed and hugged Henry.  "Oh, Henry."

Rika and the others where there too.  Suzie hugged her.  "I'm glad you're here, Rika.  Can you take those magazines back to your mom?  I don't need them anymore."

"Sure thing!" Rika replied. 

Suzie glanced at Henry, "oh," she whispered and covered the side of her mouth so Henry couldn't here, "I hope I didn't mess up things with you and my brother."

"Huh?" Rika asked.

"I know you two like each other," she said.

"You do?"

"Who doesn't?"

Rika felt her cheeks become warm as Suzie finished the 'hug' chain.  People stood around talking and eating after Suzie opened her presents.  She got all her homework that she missed from Ai along with a friendship bracelet, a 'get well, Suzie' wooden picture that Mako made in wood class, a card from Kenta and a gift certificate for a free meal for two at a good resturant from Rika and her family.  Suzie had already received her present from Kazu and Jeri.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Suzie," Mako said as Suzie held Lopmon in her lap.

"Thanks, Mako."  She replied.  "It's good to be home."

Mako blushed, "I--"

"Hey, girl," Ai said, giving Suzie a hug.  "I forgot to tell you about what happened at school!  Chip hasn't come since Kazu beat the crap out of him!"

"Really?" Suzie asked.

Mako bit his lip and walked away from the chattering girls.  He started a conversation with Masahiko.

"I wonder if he'll be back on school Monday," Suzie said.  "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind.  Then it'll be Henry's turn to kick his lowlife ass.  What about Millie?"

"She still comes but I don't know if they're still together," Ai replied.  

"Henry, I want to apologize for not telling you about Suzie coming to my house," Rika said.  "Maybe things wouldn't turn out this way."

"It's too late for that, Rika," Henry said.  

"I really am sorry."

Henry smiled, "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No.  Listen, let's not talk about this, okay?  My sister came home from the hospital. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds okay to me."  She smiled back at him and talked about more pleasant things.

More time passed and Suzie was happy to be back home.  She took time eating her food instead of eating too fast.  It helped her stomach feel like it didn't need to purge.  When the party was over and all of her guests left, it was time for Suzie to go to sleep.  She got into her pajamas and hopped into bed, Lopmon coming in after her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Suzie," Lopmon said. "I've missed you.  I was afraid that you were in danger."

"It's okay, Lopmon," Suzie assured, "that's all over now and there's nothing for you to worry about.  I know everyone feels like they've done something wrong, but this was my own fault.  There's no one to blame but myself.  Now, let's not talk about this anymore.  Tomorrow I'm going Rollerblading with Kazu and I need the rest."

"Oh, okay," Lopmon sighed and they eventually fell into sleep.

*****

Around midmorning, Kazu arrived at Suzie's house to pick her up.  She was wearing a pink shirt, a khaki colored vest, greenish-blue shorts, a pink fanny pack with her digivice.  On her head was Lopmon.

"Lopmon wants to come," Suzie said with her usual cute smile.

"I've never been Rollerblading before," Lopmon said.

Kazu laughed, "bummer, I should've brought Gaurdromon with me.  Imagine him on roller blades…" Kazu was wearing his red wristbands, a black ASHITA T-Shirt (AN for FFN readers: ASHITA is a fanfic by Kaden Z. Fukuyama.  See fanart of it mediaminer.org.  Most of Kazu's and Suzie's attire here is based from the fanart that Mimi, Myself and Iz. Did of Kazu and Suzie) and dark blue jeans.  His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  He had on a brown helmet with matching elbow and kneepads.

Suzie giggled, stepped out of the door and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Kazu!"

"Whoa!  Hold on there, girl!" 

They skated to the park, with Suzie ahead of Kazu.  It was a warm spring day and the sun was shining.  The air was crisp.  Birds were singing and butterflies were fluttering around.  Suzie wanted to be a part of it.  She wanted to live again.

'I've never felt so alive,' Suzie thought, spinning into a tight circle and skating around. 'Ain't nothin' goin' ta keep me down! No way!'

They've been skating for about half an hour and Kazu was exhausted just following her.  Lopmon couldn't keep up with her, she couldn't even hang on to her at the rate she was going so Kazu lent her his shoulder.  

"Look at that girl skate!" Lopmon exclaimed.

"Hard to believe she was released from the hospital yesterday," Kazu panted.  "Suzie, wait for me!"

Suzie stopped and skated to him.  "Oh, is Black War Kazumon all pooped out?" she asked with a giggled.

"Me too and I didn't even skate," Lopmon said.

"Suzie, how can you skate so…fast?" he questioned, trying to keep his breath as he skated next to her.  "Aren't you at least a bit tired?"

"Nope!"

"But how? You've been bulimic for a long time."

"Yeah, but I'm not anymore." She said.  "I feel much better.  Really I do.  Besides, I had a healthy breakfast this morning and plenty of water before you came.  I even have some snack bars."  She opened her fanny pack, "you want one?"

"Do I?" 

Suzie giggled and gave him one.  He gave half of it to Lopmon. Suzie snacked on hers, and supporting him, Kazu and Suzie skated to a bench.  Suzie sat him down and held his hand, swinging it gently.

"You and Lopmon wait here, okay?  I'll treat you to a snow cone this time!

"Make it strawberry kiwi." He proposed, his arm around her waist.  Lopmon crashed next to Kazu.

"But of course!" she exclaimed and pecked his cheek.  She skated away.

"Terriermon's missing all the fun," Lopmon said.  "He's still asleep."

"Next time will drag him and Henry to skate in the park," Kazu commented.

*****

Suzie pulled her arms in a tight spin and she jumped, however, she didn't land so gracefully and fell on her face.  

"I'm glad Kazu and Lopmon didn't see that," she grumbled.  "I hope no one did."

Unfortunately, someone did.  Suzie heard skates coming to her.

'Oh no, please don't it be Millie.  I know Millie would mostly likely be perfecting her cheers but I don't wanna chance it. Please don't it be Millie!  Or one of her cheerleader friends!'

Someone stopped at Suzie's prone body and spoke.  It was a girl's voice, but not Millie.  The voice sounded friendly. "Nice spin, but you've really got to work on your landing.  If you twist your body, you won't fall."

"T-thanks for the tip," Suzie grumbled.

"Here, let me help you up."  The girl grabbed her by the arms and lifted to her feet.  "Nothing broken, I hope?  You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Suzie said.  "Good thing I was wearing my helmet and pads, huh?" She focused on a lean-bodied girl around sixteen with warm brown eyes, elbow-length black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a white smile.  She nodded.

"You're smart," she said.  "Some girls go skating wearing nothing but a thong bikini.  But once they fall and scrape their pretty perfect skin, they'll learn."

'Yeah, pretty perfect girls like Millie,' Suzie thought.  She cleared her throat, pushed the thought away and extended her right hand. "Oh, by the way, I'm Suzie Wong."

"Pleased to meetcha," the girl clasped Suzie's hand and shook it, "Abby Ping."

Suzie blinked, "Abby Ping?"

"Yup."

Suzie dropped her hand, "Y-you wouldn't happen to know Kazu Shiota, would you?"

Abby's eyes perked up, "Know him?  The guy saved my life!"

"He wha?"

"You see, I used to be very fat," Abby said.  "The very same day I planned to kill myself, Kazu came and ate lunch with me.  It was just a small thing, but it made a huge difference in my life.  I'll never forget him for it."

"No way!" Suzie cried, "He-he did? What happened when you told him?  Did you tell him he was your hero and stuff?"

"Oh, I never told him."

"You didn't, how come?"

"Kazu's not like that.  He doesn't want to be known as a hero."  Abby explained simply.  "He was just there the right time.  He did what no one else would do.  Yeah, he saved me life.  He's a lifesaver, not a hero.  After he ate lunch with me and offered to take me out on a date, I decided to change.  We're not an item, heck, we really weren't in the first place but he was there when I needed him. Thanks to Kazu, I can live again and I've never felt better.  No wonder all the girls love him, he goes out of his way to make them feel good.  I don't mind that we're not together anymore.  He's probably helping some girl worse off than me.  It's no prob, we still chat every now and then at school."

Suzie thought about her conversation with Kazu.  When she told him he was her hero, he got all uneasy about it.  He was so modest, so caring.  He didn't want the attention of a hero and that made her love him even more.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking.  You know, it's ironic that I ran into you. Kazu just told me about you the other day."  

"Oh?"

"Yes.  You see, I used to be bulimic.  Iw as realeased yesterday from the hospital."

Abby gasped, "then why on Earth are you out here? Sheouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"I've been taking it easy in the hospital," Suzie groaned.  "You're not the one to be saved by Kazu. He saved my life too.  One night he took me out for pizza and I ate way more than I usually did and I already was sick.  After I threw up, I collapsed.  If Kazu wasn't there…I probably wouldn't' be here right now."

"Wow," Abby sighed.  "Amazing."

"I'm with Kazu right now," Suzie said, "I'm getting a snow cone for him."

Abby was speechless and she finally said, "yeah, ironic that two people who's lives Kazu saved, would meet at a time like this, huh?" She laughed and shook her head.  "Well, you're really lucky."

"I am."

"Hey, Abby, come on!" another skater girl cried.

"Yeah, be right here, guys!" she called back and turned to Suzie.  "I've gotta jet.  It was nice talking to you, Suzie.  You take care of yourself, all right?" She skated back, waving at Suzie and joined her friends.

"Yeah, you too, Abby."  Suzie turned and watched Abby skate away.  Abby was right.  Kazu didn't want to be known as a hero, just the great, cool, sexy guy he is. Suzie sighed.  Abby let him go date new girls and move on and Suzie was rather reluctant to lose him. But she really wouldn't be losing him, would she?  Kazu wouldn't leave her and he didn't leave Abby or the other girls.  He kept in touch.  Abby knew that Kazu wasn't a 'date-on-girl-only' type of guy.  He romanced and befriended dozens of girls and let them know they were special.  He came when Suzie needed him and sadly, she didn't' need him anymore.  Her bulimia days were over and it was time to move on and let Kazu go.  She couldn't keep him all to herself.  It was just like Abby had told her about him seeing someone worse off than she was.  What if there was a girl out there worse than Abby and Suzie?  Maybe some girl needed him now.  This mysterious, poor, unfortunately girl probably had a death in her family, or she could be dying herself.  Who knew?  Suzie loved Kazu, and whether it was enough to let him go, she was going to put that love to the test.

Slowly and carefully, Suzie skated to the snow cone shack, got a kiwi strawberry snow cone for Kazu and a cherry one for herself.  After paying for the snow cones, she skated back to the bench Kazu and Lopmon were waiting for her.  Kazu was leaning with his neck resting of the back of the bench when she arrived.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said, holding out his snow cone.

Kazu sat up and grinned, "it's okay baby."  He took his snow cone, "hey, guess what?  I just saw my old friend Abby."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.  She's doing fine."  Kazu said and nodded, "She's looking good and has come a long way."

Suzie's heart became full, her chest heaved and she flung an arm around Kazu's neck and nearly pulled him off the bench as she nearly fell into pieces.

"Suzie, what's wrong?"  Kazu asked.

"Nothing, Kazu." She whispered.  "Nothing. Everything's just fine."  She laughed and kissed his cheek.  'He has no idea that Abby's still here today thanks to him.  And it doesn't even bother him.  He's so…innocent.'  Suzie bit into her snow cone and sat next to him.  Suzie watched him eat his snow cone and offer nibbles to Lopmon.  She let out a sigh.  

'Now or never.'  She thought somberly.

"Kazu, we have to talk," she said, trying to keep her voice firm.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want you to know that you're the nicest, coolest, sweetest guy I ever met."

"You've forgotten about sexy," he winked.

"Oh, how could anyone forget?" she asked, winking back.  "You're just awesome.  You've made a big impact on my life."

"You're not getting mushy on me now, are you?" he asked.

"Listen, I love you a lot.  It's been great having you so close and seeing you and everything," she said, trying to keep her tears from running. Lopmon looked up in concern.  "But…as hard as it's going to be, I think…I think we should start seeing other people."

Kazu almost dropped his snow cone. "You're serious?"

"Yeah.  Hey, it's not you.  It's not even me.  It's, the other people in our lives and yet to come in our lives.  Kazu, you've here when I needed a hand to guide me in the right direction, someone to make me quit my bulimia.  Now that's over and I'm sure there's a girl out there worse off than me.  I don't want to hog you all to myself when someone needs you.  You come around at the right time.  You did for Abby, and you did for me."

"You talked to Abby?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I got my snow cones.  You made an impact on her life.  Kazu, she would not be here if it weren't for you.  You've made many girls happy and there's many girls out there that are sad and lonely.  They need someone like you to lend them a hand.  What if there's a girl with cancer or something?  Kazu, you've been given a gift and you're wasting it on me."

"Don't' talk like that.  I love spending time with you."

"I love being with you too," she said.  "And I'm okay now.  I am.  There's a guy out there for me, I just have to wait for him.  Hey, you said so yourself that a guy would date me.  Remember?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm not angry, Kazu," Suzie whispered, squeezing her hand.  "I'm doing the right thing.  We can still have some time together once in a while.  Right?"

"Sure," Kazu nodded.

Suzie stood up, "hey, it's been great.  I'll never forget what you've done for me, Kazu.  I'm sure that the other girls won't either." She laughed, "now go and make some sad girl happy!" she kissed his cheek, called to Lopmon and skated off.  

"Coming," Lopmon said, jumping down.  She waved at Kazu with her enormous ear and followed her partner.

"I love you, Kazu Shiota!" Suzie shouted as she skated out of the park.  Kazu laughed, despite the feelings he had inside.

"Love you too, Suzie Wong," he sighed.  He sat on the bench alone for a while, finishing his snow cone.  He threw it away when he was done and stood up.  He was sad, disappointed, surprised and also happy at the same time.  He had fun with Suzie too.  She wasn't like the others.  It wasn't going to be the same with out her, even if they still could spend some time with each other.  He just couldn't believe it was really over.  He grew fond of the young, spirited girl.  Still, he was somewhat glad she ended it so that he wouldn't have to break her little heart.  Suzie was tougher than he gave her credit for, tougher than _anyone_, even her own brother gave her credit for.

He strapped on his helmet and skated away and then he heard a girl crying.  

"Huh?"

Kazu followed the sobbing and found her sitting in the park, leaning against a tree.  He came up to her.

"Hi.  Why are you crying?"

The girl let out another sob and sniffed.  "I've lost…my bracelet.  My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away.  I can't find it anywhere!"

Kazu grasped what Suzie had just told him.  He really did show up when someone needed him.

"Don't worry," Kazu said with a grin, "I'll help you look for it."

The girl wiped her eyes, "Thanks."

****

When Suzie returned home, she found Henry getting ready for karate.  He was practicing a few punches.  She remembered what Kazu suggested and went to Henry.

"Hey, can I go with you to your sensei's?" she asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It might be fun.  Martial arts are a real self confidence builder. It's probably true because you've got more self confidence than anyone else I know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Suzie, you sure?  Martial arts aren't as easy as it looks."

"Hey, I need the distraction.  Can I at least go and watch?  What can it hurt?"

"Come on, Henry," Terriermon said, "don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Terriermon!" Henry cried and Suzie giggled.  He let out a sigh, "okay, I'll let you come with me.  You might--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Suzie went to her room and came back in a tank-top and sweats.

"want to change."  Henry finished with a groan.  "Come on.  I'll ask sensei to get you a uniform when we get there."

"All right!"

Suzie went with her brother to karate and learned a thing or two.  She had no idea that it could be so much work, and fun too.

"Just don't beat up on any neighborhood kids," Henry advised, demonstrating her how to do a stance.  

"I won't," Suzie said, 'except for Millie maybe' she grinned and forgot what Henry was showing her.

"Suzie, listen to me!"

"Oh, sorry!"

*****

The next day Suzie went to school and she heard Millie backbiting bout her to Ai.  Suzie hid around the corner and eavesdropped.

"So, when is your friend coming?" Millie demanded.  "Do they have to start teaching her at the hospital now? Hmm?  Maybe she forgot how to think!"

"Shut up, Millie!" Ai cried, "For your information, Suzie was released on Saturday."

Millie giggled and walked away.  Just as she turned the corner, Suzie--having what she learned from sensei the other day--dropped to the ground and kicked Millie hard in her heels, forcing her to trip and fall on her backside.

"Oops, sorry about that Mille!" Suzie said as she stood up, "you're already so low as it is, I didn't see you coming!"  Suzie chuckled and joined Ai's side.

"I'll get you for this, Wong!" Millie cried.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" Ai asked.  

"Yesterday in karate class," Suzie replied.

"You take karate?" Ai asked, surprised.

"Yeah.  I thought Henry would like some company."

"What else did you learn?"

"That best friends make the best defense," Suzie said and put her arm around her.

"Aww, Suzie…" Ai chuckled and put her arm around her too.  "Yeah."

Suzie went to homeroom and her old crush, Chip Honda took his seat.  His eye still looked a little green.

"Oooh, Kazu really made a number on him," she whispered to herself, "If it was Henry who paid him a visit, he'd be in the hospital still with a bunch of broken bones!  Tee-hee!"

Chip looked at Suzie and smiled.  She replied by giving him a raspberry and the pink eye.  He quickly looked away.  Suzie giggled to herself.

After homeroom, Suzie went to her math class, which she shared with Mako.  When she got to her desk, she found a rose lying on top of it next to a folded piece of paper.

"Huh?" she said, picking up the folded piece of paper and unfolding it.  It was a love not to her.  It read:

_Suzie,_

_I'm glad that you're out of the hospital.  I've really missed you.  I never got to tell you how wonderful I think you are and I want to get to know you a little more.  I want to tell you that I really like you Suzie and I was hurt when I heard the news about your bulimia and ending up in the hospital.  I was very scared for you but that doesn't matter now because you're back now.  Is it okay with you if we do something this weekend?_

_Welcome Home,_

_Mako_

Suzie gasped and felt tears in her eyes; tears of surprise, happiness and also regret.  She had a crush on Chip, the sexiest but also most conceited guy in school.  And all this time, right under her nose, Mako liked her, her best friend's brother.  Kazu was right; she would find other guys.  She didn't think it would happen this soon and never thought that Mako would want to date her.

"Hi, Suzie," Mako said, walking up to her desk.

Suzie smiled and hugged him quickly, taking him by surprise.  "Yes, Friday's perfect, Mako!  I'd love to!"  

When she let go, Mako blushed, "Oh, good.  Anything special you'd like to do?"

"Hmm," Suzie put her finger to her lips.

"We could go to the beach, Rollerblading in the park, heck, if you want to, Beelzemon can fly around the city!"

They both broke into laughter and Suzie touched his arm.  "You're funny, Mako."  Her hand slid down to his and gave it a slight squeeze, "I know, I've got that gift certificate from Rika.  We can go have dinner."

"Yeah, that's great.  What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, cool.  I'll call ya."  He squeezed her hand in return, shaking it slightly and let go.  Running his hand through his brown hair, he went to his seat, wanting to jump and holler _She said yes!_

When he got to his seat, he waved to her and she waved back.  Suzie couldn't wait to give the news to Ai.

After the boring math assignment, Suzie waved at Mako again before heading out of the door to her locker, which she shared with Ai.  Luckily, Ai was there getting the books she needed for her next class.

"Ai, guess what!" Suzie exclaimed.

"No homework?" Ai guessed with a grin.

"Even better!"

"Oh, did Chip do something stupid in your class?"

"No way!  I've got a date!"

"I know," Ai said, "since you've been dating Kazu, all you had were dates."

"No, Kazu and I broke up."

"You what?" Ai dropped her book.  "What happened, Suzie?  Oh, you must feel horrible!"

"I'm okay, Ai.  I had to do it."

"But I thought you two were so good together."

"Yes, we were, but we couldn't go on."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I met a girl that Kazu used to date.  He saved her life like he saved mine.  He was nice to her when no one else was and that's why I love him.  That's why everyone loves him." She sighed, "it was hard,but I had to do it.  I needed him when I was bulimic and now that I'm over that…it's time for us to move on.  There's probably someone out there that's worse off than me, someone who needs him more than I do."

"Wow…so, can I have him then?"

"Ai!"

"Joking!" Ai laughed, "I won't unless he asks me.  So who're you goin gwith?"

"Your brother!"

Ai continued to go through their locker, not acting in the least bit surprised.  "Finally he worked up the nerve."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ai asked, "Suzie, Mako's got the biggest crush on you."

"Well, he said that he liked me in this note…but a crush?"

"Yup."

"Since when?  While I had a crush on Chip?"

"Way before that. Try the first time you slept over at my house."

"Your ninth birthday slumber party?!" she cried.

"Yeah," Ai giggled, "and he used to think girls had cooties. He didn't like the idea of so many girls staying at our house but then he saw you and…oh, Suzie, you should've seen the look on Mako's face!  And when you left he was so bummed!"

"I can't believe this.  All this time I thought I'd never get a guy and Mako's liked me since we were kids."

"Don't feel bad.  I'm surprised you didn't pick up on anything.  He's always so nice to you.  He's nicer to you than he is to me and I'm his sister!"

"I didn't see him when I was in the hospital."

"But he was there," Ai insisted, "just not when you were awake.  He came a lot.  He left you flowers but he always forgot to put a note with them."

Suzie remembered the flowers.  She always figured they were from Kazu.  

Suzie looked back to the time she slept over at Ai's.  She could vaguely picture Mako watching her as the girls were giggling and playing with dolls.  Then when she went to brush her teeth, Mako was there…

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, excuse me, I've got to brush my teeth."  Suzie said.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, "I'm almost finished."

"That's okay," she said, stepping next to him to rinse her brush.  "I'll just brush them now."

"Sure," he gave her some room.  Suzie looked up at him and noticed he was blushing big time.  He glanced at her a few times and when she caught that he was looking at her, he quickly looked away.  It was the cutest thing. Suzie finished brushing her teeth first and he offered her a towel to wipe her mouth on.

"Goodnight, Mako," she said sweetly.

Mako blushed, blinked and turned his gaze, "'Nite, Suzie."

As she walked out of the bathroom, Mako watched.  Through the whole night, Mako would sometimes walk by the room of sleeping girls and just watch Suzie sleep.

**End Flashback**

"Hello, Suzie, are you there?" Ai asked, tapping her best friend's forehead.  "Earth to Suzie…"

Suzie blinked, "Oh, sorry, Ai."

"Where were you just now?"

"I'll talk to you later," Suzie said and left for her next class.

****

After lunch, Millie went to throw up.  But as she was kneeling in front of the toilet, she paused.  She remembered what Suzie had told her when she went to see her:

_"I've lost my reasons to stay bulimic, when are you going to lose yours?"_

Millie pondered that. What were her reasons?  She couldn't remember them anymore.  Was it so everyone would love her?  Think that she was perfect?  She had been bulimic longer than Suzie but more people loved her than Millie.  Many people envied and hated Millie.  There was no point to it anymore.  She realized Kazu was right.  She should've been in the hospital and not Suzie.  Someday Millie might be and she knew for sure that no one would come and visit her.  After how rude she has been, she doesn't deserve any.  It was good of Suzie to trip her into reality.

Millie stood up and left the stall.  'What the hell is wrong with me?' she demanded herself mentally.  

She walked out of the bathroom, looking for Suzie.  She had to apologize.  She found her walking out of the lunchroom with Ai.  When Suzie saw her coming up, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Suzie," Millie whispered.

"Oh, what do you want, Millie?" Suzie demanded.

"You have every right to be mad at me."

"Look, Millie," Ai said, "you've been a jerk to everyone.  So why are you trying to chum up to Suzie now?"

Millie ignored Ai's remark and continued to talk.  "Suzie, I want to apologize for everything.  There's no excuse.  I deserved all I got.  I don't ever expect to be forgiven, I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry."

Suzie searched Millie's face, trying to find signs of falsehood.  But when she saw the tears in Millie's eyes, she knew that she was sincere.  "Apology accepted."

Millie gasped in surprise, "really?"

Ai gawked at her best friend as if she had just blurted a big secret about her.

Suzie nodded, "yeah.  I forgive you."

"Thanks, Suzie.  So, can we just put all the junk behind us and move on?"

"Absolutely.  It's all in the past."

"Friends?"  She put her hand out.

"Friends," Suzie confirmed and grasped her hand with Millie's, "oh, and sorry for…what I did when you visited me the other day."

"Hey, I had it coming."

"Why don't we start going to the bulimia rehab together?" Suzie questioned, "No point in us going along."

Millie smiled, but it wasn't her usual snotty smile.  It looked pretty warm and pleasant.  "I'd like that, Suzie.  Very much."

Ai patted Millie's shoulder, "and I forgive you too, Millie."

"Thanks."

The girls stood around, unable to say anything more, just grinning at each other when Chip walked over to them.

"Hey, Suzie," he began, "if you're free this weekend you wanna--"

Suzie's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe Chip was now starting to ask her out.  When she was crushing on him, she'd shout out yes before he finished.  Now she just wasn't sure what to say.  She looked at him in disgust.  If a guy had to be beaten into a pulp by Black War Kazumon just so he'd get some sense, it wasn't worth it.

Before Suzie could reply, Millie did so for her.

"Get lost, Honda!" Millie snarled, pushing her boyfriend away. "Suzie's _way_ too good for you!  And you know what?  So am _I! _We're through, buster!"

"But, Millie--"

"Don't you 'but Millie' me!  I mean it!" she cried and slapped him across the face, which was still quite sore from being pummeled from Kazu.

Chip looked back in shock and walked back.  Suzie found a remark.

"Hey, Chip--my brother wants to have a word with you in the park!" she said, "if you think you're a real man, you'll show up!  And if you don't, he'll come to you!"

Chip gulped and left them alone.  He was not the stud he thought he was anymore.

Millie, Suzie and Ai giggled as he walked away.  When they got over their laugh attack, they joined arms and walked off while there was time left of lunch.

****

**_Friday Night--Suzie's date with Mako_**

Suzie couldn't wait until her date with Mako.  She knew it was going to be just great.  Because it was a fancy restaurant, Suzie picked out her best outfit.  It was a deep dark pink, satin Chinese dress with a slit in the back that came to her knee pit.  Buttoning up the dress, Lopmon jumped onto her dresser.

"You look good in that dress, Suzie.  Is it new?"

"No.  I just haven't worn it in a while."  She replied as she picked up two black hair sticks.  Unfortunately, her hair was too short to hold them.  "Darn it!  They stay in Jaarin's hair, how come they won't stay in mine?"  She gave up and put a dragonfly hairpin in her hair instead.

Suzie picked up her pink lipstick and applied it to her lips.  As she smacked her lips, Lopmon mimicked her action.  This cute action made Suzie chuckle.

The doorbell rang.  Henry checked on her sister and seeing she was still getting ready, he went to answer it.  He opened the door to see Mako wearing black slacks, a blue short sleeve dress shirt and a red tie.  He held a single red rose.  His brown hair was combed neatly.  Of course, he always had it combed neatly.  He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Henry."

"Hey.  Suzie's almost ready," Henry said, opening the door wide for him to walk in.  "Come on in."

"Thanks," Mako said, entering the room.  Henry closed the door.  He talked to Henry, Mr and Mrs. Wong while Suzie continued to get ready.

After spraying on some light scented fragrance, Suzie put gum, her lipstick, some change, and the gift certificate in a hand purse.  Already inside was her bunny puppet.  Feeling confident, a feeling she had not felt in ages, she stepped out to meet her date.

"Hi, Mako," Suzie said.

Mako felt warmth in his cheeks and for a short moment he was unable to address her.  She just looked so beautiful to him.  He felt his heart race.  But to him, in his eyes, Suzie always looked beautiful.  Even when she was lying helplessly in the hospital, he still found her beautiful.  Sick and weak, yes, but he was always able to find beauty in the youngest Wong girl.  He was always used to seeing her as the most beautiful girl in the world, that he could see her as nothing else.  It wasn't because she always acted cute and was indeed cute.  It wasn't because his sister and her were best friends.  He loved her.  It was simple as that.  And he didn't care what anyone else thought of her.

Finding courage to move, he stepped toward her. "You look beautiful, Suzie."  His voice was small, yet heavy with affection and sincerity.  "Here, is for you." He handed her the rose, which she sniffed immediately.

"Thank you, Mako," she said.

"Here, honey," Mrs. Wong said, "I'll put that in a vase for you."

"Okay.  Be careful with it."

"I will."

"Have fun you two," said Henry.

"But not too much fun," wisecracked his partner.

"Terriermon!"

"What?  They can't have too much fun with me, you know."

Henry groaned and Suzie chuckled.  She took her date's arm and Mr. Wong opened the door for them.

"Be home by 10:00," he instructed.

"I will."

They stepped out and were welcomed by a cool breeze.  In moments of silence and conversation, they journeyed to the restaurant.  Mako still had trouble this was happening.  It was like a dream.  He also felt like he was being watched.  He glanced around but there was no one around but he and his crush, also his date, and a few other couples nearby.

A few stores down, they could hear the sentimental music being played.  Mako opened the door for her and they walked in.  It was very nice inside.  The music was indeed romantic and the lighting was dim, inviting.  They approached the hostess.

"Hello," Suzie said, pulling out her gift certificate, "I have this gift certificate for a free dinner for two."

The hostess smiled, "you must be Suzie.  Mrs. Nonaka had a special table reserved for you.  Right this way."

The couple followed the hostess to their table.  It was separate from other tables, private.  There were candles and a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilling in a bucket of ice.  Suzie's mouth become a perfect round 'O'

"Oooooh."

"Mrs. Nonaka sure knows how to treat people," Mako just had to say, blinking.

Suzie somehow felt bad, being pampered like this.  She hardly knew Mrs. Nonaka.  She was a nice lady, really, but this attention was quite suffocating.  Mrs. Nonaka probably thought that Suzie was still seeing Kazu when she gave this to her too.  That had to be why she put all the trouble to making it so, all out romantic.  Suzie could think nothing more at that moment than to give Mrs. Nonaka very long and meaningful 'thank you' note.

Mako seated Suzie in her chair and even put her napkin in her lap for her, like a gentleman.  He got a whiff of her perfume and froze.  He forgot how to stand up straight.  Suzie put her hand to his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.  He blushed and went to the seat across from her.

"Your server will be with you in a moment," the hostess said.

"Thank you," the dining couple said in unison.

They perused their menus, asking each other what they were going to order.  It was a hard decision, even if it was free.  Suzie picked up her water glass and sipped.  Seeing movement, Mako pulled down his menu and watched her.  She was even graceful, lovely when drinking water.  Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open.  Even if they had gone jogging in the park and she stopped to chug water and it was dripping down her mouth, he'd still be memorized.  Suzie was everything to him.  When Suzie put down her glass, he held his menu over his face before she noticed that he was watching her.  

'Gotta quit staring,' he thought to himself.  'She's going to think I'm a dork!  Just pick something, moron!'

Their server came and asked for their orders.  Suzie ordered first.

"I'll have the baked salmon with a side salad, please."

"Yes ma'am."  The waiter said.  "And for you, sir?"

"Ah!" Mako gasped, surprised.  "Oh, I'll have theeeee," he looked at his menu and stated the first thing he saw, "uh, T-bone steak with baked potato."

He jotted it down and took the menus.

"Oh, when you bring out our meals," Suzie said, "Can you bring some desert menus too?"

"Certainly," the waiter said and left.

Mako smiled at Suzie, "got your appetite back?"

Suzie nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm eating a lot better."

"That's good."

"Well, I'm not fully recovered yet," Suzie admitted, "if I eat too much too fast, I get queasy a bit.  I have to remember to take it slowly.  Step by step."

"Hey, you're doing good so far," Mako told her, folding his hand over hers without thinking.  "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"I know," Suzie said.

Mako realized that he was touching her and he blushed.  He was just touching her hand but he was still nervous about it.  Suzie was everything he dreamed of and he didn't want to blow it.  He didn't want to make her think that he was moving to fast.  But when she spoke next, he had a feeling that he wasn't.

"Care to dance?" she asked.  

"Huh?"

Suzie raised her voice a little, "we can dance while our meals are being cooked.  Come on, Mako.  Dance with me.  I promise, if you step on my feet, I won't tell anyone."  She winked, hoping to get him to agree.

He grinned, stood up and went to her side.  "Then let's dance," he pulled out her chair, took her by the hand and she stood.  Hand in hand, they stepped away from the table.  Trying to hide his nervousness, Mako put his hand on her side. His arm was stiff.  Suzie put her left hand on his right shoulder and they began to dance.  They started out a bit rigid and they almost bumped into the table.  Enventually, they loosened up and danced more flowingly.  Suzie reached her arm across Mako's back, so her hand was now between his shoulder blades.  This brought her closer to Mako and he immediately put his arm around the small of her back, bringing her closer to him.  They were now eye to eye and did not dare look away.  Suzie was lost in Mako's deep brown eyes just as he was in her purple ones.  Mako wanted to pinch himself.  He was certain he had to be dreaming.

But it wasn't a dream.  It was real.  He was in fact dancing with the girl of his dreams.

After dancing for some time, there was a sudden flash.  It tore them from each other's eyes and they looked away.  One of the employees was holding a camera.

"Sorry," he said, "but Mrs. Nonaka asked for a few photos."

'Figures,' Suzie thought.  "That's all right."

The waiter arrived with their dinners and two desert menus.  He poured the sparkling grape juice into two long-stemmed glasses.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

The waiter left them to their dinners.  Suzie picked up her glass.  "Is it all right if we have a toast?"

"Sure." He picked up his own.  "What do we drink to?"

"To life.  Adventure.  Friends.  Family."  She sighed, "Oh, that sounded cheesy, didn't it?"

Mako shook his head.  "No, that's wonderful.  I'll drink to that." He clicked his glass with hers and smiling, they took a sip and began their dinner.  Time to time, Mako paused to watch her eat.  She wasn't eating fast like she used to.  Suzie was cutting her salmon into small portions and eating it bit by bit.  Slowly.  Slowly.  She took time to enjoy her meal, to savor it.  It was something she took for granted.  She was going to savor every bite, just as she was going to savor each moment of her life.  Because she found out how important and wonderful life really was.

Suzie ate every bite of her salad and baked salmon.  She let out a sight.  "Oh, that was delicious!"

"I guess we won't need a doggy bag," Mako said, biting into the remaining strip of his steak.  He chuckled, "poor Impmon."

Suzie picked up her desert menu.  "Oh, these all look so good.  Oooh!  Cheesecake!  Their cheesecakes look huge.  You want to share one with me?"

"Okay."

They flagged their waiter and ordered a cherry covered cheesecake.  It was a rather large piece and Suzie was glad that Mako agreed to help her eat it.  Sometimes, they even fed each other bites.  The wait staff took a few more pictures.  They had another dance and decided to call it a night.  Even if the meal was free, Mako left a tip.

"I'm going to the ladies' room to freshen up," Suzie announced, "and I really do mean freshen up."

"What made you think I would doubt you, Suzie?" he questioned, "I know you're not bulimic anymore and you'll never be again."

Suzie smiled, touched by his statement.  She excused herself and went to the restroom to apply another layer of lipstick. She came back out putting in a stick of gum into her mouth.

The air had a cold chill and when Suzie shivered, Mako immediately put his arm around her.

"I should've brought a jacket or a shawl or something," she muttered.

"No, I should've brought my jacket," Mako said.  "Then I can put it around your shoulders."

"You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Suzie teased.

Mako blushed slightly.  Suzie giggled brightly. She breathed in the air and they walked to her house.  Mako looked around.  He got that feeling that he was being watched again.  He heard something.  

They reached her door.  It was time to say goodnight but Mako could not find the words.  He didn't want the date to end.  It wasn't ten o'clock yet.  They still had fifteen minutes.  Suzie was the first to say something.

"Well, goodnight, Mako," she said.  "Thank you.  I had a wonderful time."

"Me too.  Night."

She smiled and turned for her door.  Mako grabbed her arm.  "Suzie.  Wait."

"Yes?"

"I uh…have something more to say."

"Yes?"

He swallowed, "I uh, well, always cared for you.  I want you to know I wasn't hurt when you started to like Chip, I should've made a move even sooner.  Then I found out what happened, you finding out about him and Millie.  I got the nerve to ask you out but then…you went on a date with Kenta and Kazu.  You and Kazu became an item so I…backed away.  I know I'm not as smooth and exciting as he is, but I don't think he feels about you the way I do, Suzie.  No one can.  Suzie…I love you.  I've loved you since we were kids."

"Mako…"

"When you became best friends with my sister, I was happy.  Because I got to see you more.  I don't think she told you this, but sometimes I even nagged her to ask you to stay over some times.  And when you went out to do girl stuff, I even asked to come along."

"That's so sweet."  

Mako was now quiet.  They stood in silence.  Mako wanted to kiss her but didn't want her to think she was coming on too strong.  She'd tell Ai and Ai would give him an earful not to see her best friend again and wouldn't let Beezlemon take him out for night rides for a week.

Mako got that feeling he was being watched.  Maybe Ai was spying on him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.  She probably sent Beezlemon to keep an eye on him.

Suzie got the impression that he wanted to kiss her but was still making a decision about it.  She decided to help him out a bit and took her bunny puppet out of her purse and put it on.

"If you want to give Suzie a kiss," she said out of the corner of her mouth, "it's okay with Suzie!"

Mako smiled, a bit surprised.  Suzie took the initiative and kissed him next to his mouth.  This gave him the courage to kiss back.  He put an arm around her and kissed her fully on the lips.  He became so full of emotion he thought he'd float away like a hot air balloon.  They parted, breathless and looked into each other's eyes.  

"Goodnight, Suzie."

"Goodnight, Mako."

"I'll call you."

"Sure," Suzie opened the door, waved to him and stepped inside.  

****

When Mako returned home, he saw his sister watching TV with a fast asleep Impmon on her lap.

"How was your date?" Ai asked, "if you did something stupid in front of my best friend--"

"Ai, calm down," Mako said, "it went just fine.  Speaking of which, you didn't happen to go out on a night ride with Beelzemon did you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Of couse not.  Impmon's asleep.  We've been here the whole night.  You're paranoid."

"Did someone say my name?" Impmon questioned sleepily.

"Impmon, did you do any flying tonight?"

"I can't fly," he answered.

"I mean, digivolving to Beelzemon and flying."

"Nope.  I've been waiting for you."  He yawned and stretched, "say, where's my doggy bag?"

"Sorry, pal.  No doggy bag."

"You didn't save anything for me?" Impmon demanded, "how can I digivolve and protect yous two if ya don't bring me anything to eat?"

"I guess that steak was just too good."

"Steak?  I love steak!  I can't believe you didn't bring me some leftovers."  Impmon jumped too the floor.  "What kinda partnah are ya?"  

"It's okay, Impmon.  We have plenty of stuff in the fridge."

"It's not the same!" Impmon wailed and ran to Ai's room.

"I think on your next date with Suzie," Ai said, "you should bring Impmon with you."

"Yeah," Mako grinned and walked to his room.  He stopped at Ai's and knocked on the door. "Come on, Impmon, we're partners."

"Partnahs don't let each other starve!" Impmon cried.

"He'll be over it in the morning."

"No I won't!" Impmon yelled.  "I'll never forget this, Mako!  No more night rides for a week!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!  How am I supposed to digivolve to Beelzemon if I have no energy? C'mon, work with me here."

Mako groaned and went to his room.  Ai was cracking up.  Not only did her brother have a good night, she did too.

****

Suzie pulled the covers up to her chin, the night's events fresh in her brain.  Lopmon was asleep at the foot of her bed. She'll never take life granted again.  Suzie fell into a deep and wonderful slumber, filled with pleasant dreams.  

**THE END**

Author's Note: This fanfic is dedicated to anyone with a eating a disorder or had one in the past.  This fanfic was rather difficult for me to write because I've had one myself (anorexia, more than once).  When I started this fanfic, I didn't mean for it to be this long, this dramatic.  It just came out that way and I flowed with it.  Thank you for reviewing and reading and…just thanks!

Love, GameGirl


End file.
